The End Of The World As We Know It
by Paradise Eco
Summary: Before the Dark Warrior project, there was the Eco Projects. Where people were choosen to have ecos pushed through their bodies. Blue. Red. Yellow, most died but others surived. The Blue Eco Experiment, a confused girl with a fate worse than death.
1. My End?

**Paradise Eco**

hello everyone. I randomly wrote this in my english class as my teacher was talking to another student about something they wrote, a while later I went to see another teacher. when i came back this was gone off my desk, so i just left the class and went on with my day. the next day she gave me this back saying that it was amazing and she would like to see it go on... so here it goes...

* * *

**Song for Story- Britney Spears- Me Vs The Music (In The Zone) ft. Madonna**

* * *

**The End Of The World As We Know It**

_**Chapter 1 : My End?**_

I don't remember the time when I ever saw the sun.

Or even felt it for a matter of fact.

These stone cold cells of hell, kept away love and hope for anyone. The only thing that keeps me somewhat sane is the pocket watch I found on the ground before I was taken to prison, it's been ticking away for the last 3 years of my life. Telling me what I have missed. My mother's birthday. My younger brothers smiles, meals that were my job to cook. I've missed everything. Darkness is my friend. The only person that I have seen is the others that have come and gone in the shadows for their death waits beyond that door, I have left this cell but only to be pumped full with Blue Eco.

My beautiful blonde hair is now stained dark blue -from what I can see in puddles- and reflects the darkness in the cell I live in. I've been raped. I've been shot at. I've been attacked. I've been torn apart. And for some reason, I'm still alive. Hevan City's Baron Praxis thought maybe he could make an amazing creature out of blue, red or yellow eco. So far I've failed, red eco has... somewhat becoming perect. Both of them escaped a couple weeks ago and the yellow eco person has died from straving, the grauds groan at the stink of her.

I choke on the stink too. The rats that hurry around my cell, outside and inside the walls have all died too. My guess is the stink, right now... it's too quiet. All I can hear is my breathing and my heart slowly beating in my chest, the cool air from the outside would sometimes blow in through the window or through the cracks but today... it wasn't happening. I listened quietly to hear anything esle, but no was has come. My lower lip was still cracked and bleeding from when I bit, but yet I still sucked on it.

Suddenly there's a loud bang, I hear loud shouting that I can't make out as I inch closer to the door. Through the key whole I see a graud walking towards my cell, he opened the door taking a good look at me. I could sense I smirk moving across his face under his helmet - and yes I want to smack it off- of red and yellow, the dim light from the outside made him look bigger and alot stronger then me. He bent down pulling me onto my feet, very gentle like. For a second I thought he was going to kick me down and start pulling at my hair or shoot me again; but he didn't.

He and the other graud walked me down the hallway towards anything, my first guess was that it was going to be a hack saw ready to chop off my legs so I couldn't do what the Yellow Eco girls did. But what I saw shocked me. A bed with a black dress on it, it was one of those corset dresses that rich, popular hooker wear. The man walked me into the room and sat me on the bed.

"Get dressed." He ordered before walking out, I looked around the room in awe. I haven't seen a real room in... forver! There were many little candles hoovering around glowing dimly. _Maybe I was dreaming again? It was time to take a chance._ I thought_, put on the dress and sit there and wait. Maybe something good would come out of it._ Not thinking about it again, I yanked on the dress and saw it only went to my knees. I never did like dresses but it was better then the glamours thing I was wearing before. The dress had tight selves so thus it covered my scars on my arms, then I noticed something werid. I walked slowly over to it. What was it? When I reached out and touched it, it was smooth and cold. I pressed my whole plam on it before knowing and remembering what it was.

It was a mirror. My hands fell to my side as I stared blankly at myself. It wasn't me, but it was. The last time I ever saw a mirror or ever saw myself was when I was 13, and now I was 16. Many years later, I've grown up. My blue eyes were darker, my hair was bluish black and I've grown more... womenly figures. But I was still my same height and weight, I was very pale and look ill. I turned when I heard the door open, another graud looked up and down at me smiled.

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in."

Ty. He was the one that was suppose to take care of me, yeah right. He cut me every night and let the rats drink the blood and attack me, he also the one who wouldn't feed me for at least a couple days at a time. I glared at him as he came forward towards me, he smirked. I always hated his shinning teeth and stunning green eyes, they always stared right through me before he killed me on the inside everyday. He held out my watch, I took it from him in less then a second. The chain around it was rusting and old, he rolled his eyes before walking out. I was very tempted to follow him and then kill him, when he wasn't looking; but would a lady ever do that to someone?

"Come." He ordered behind him, I nodded and followed him in bare feet down the cold hallway. Everyone was watching me as I inched closer to him, for those 3 years... he was the only person I talked too. The only person that ever noticed me, and when he came with food after a couple days; I thought he was the Precusors themsevles. The twisted hallways, and werid looking rooms of the this place was messing up my already messed up brain. My eyes darted back and forth at different sounds and screams, what was going on behind the walls of Hevan City? I stopped when he stopped at a huge red door, it had the Baron Symbol on it. I remember waking up to that every day, looking out my shared bedroom with my many brothers and seeing that. Ty pulled out a key and opened the door, it took me a second to follow after him but I did; and in a spilt second... I wish I was back in my cell again.

Someone jumped me from behind, they covered my eyes and pulled my hands. My heart almost stopped. I was an idiot for following Ty, remember he was the one who beat me. I didn't struggle as they pushed me forward, the darkness was back in my eyes. Then the blindfold was pulled, and I was pushed to the ground. I rumbed my eyes before standing, and there before me was Baron Praxis.

He had gotten bigger since the last time I saw him, and when I big, I mean taller. Towering over me like I was a scared mouse facing off cat, I swallowed. Hard. He leaned forward metal hand touching my hair before going to my arm then falling to his side again, he crossed his arms taking the whole site of me in. Then his eyes fell to my feet as if he was ashamed to look at me, I wanted to back up and runaway screaming "get away!!!". But I was frozen to the ground, he chuckled bending down to look me in the eyes.

"Hello, young lady. Where are your shoes?" Good question. I look down and see that I was bare foot, I left the room with out putting on anything for my feet. I guess he was offend by them. Cut, old blood crusting along the egdes... yeah my feet were crap. From all the many cold nights, beating, and anything esle they looked like they went through a meat grinder sixteen times!

"I don't know." I said in a small voice, Baron Praxis laughed in a loud booming voice before standing up.

"Well then, I guess we have to get you some. Ty," I've never seen Ty look so pale, he jumped from his seat as Baron Praxis pointed to me. "get this young lady some shoes!" He nodded and hurried off, I sighed somewhat as the Baron walked to the chair Ty was sitting in. He sat down taking a whole look at me, what he was seeing I would never know. He crossed his arms as Ty came back with shoes for me, he dropped to the floor infront of me with fish net stockings.

"Put them on." He growled holding a bunch of papers, I sat on the ground rolling up the fishnets as Baron Praxis flipped through the papers. Ty pointed to things as they nodded to each other, when I was finsh with the last shoe Baron Praxis pushed a button and whispered something in to it. Either it wa someone coming to finally finsh me off or it was another person with a blindfold.

"Lets see how good your memory is." Baron Praxis said looking to me then Ty, what was he planning?

"Okay."

"What's your name?" It had been a long time since I heard my name, no one said it to me or called me by it; but it was still fresh in my mind.

"Cynder." Baron Praxis nodded.

"Okay, Cynder. How old are you?"

"16."

Baron Praxis nodded standing. "Well she seems fine," Ty nodded along with him leaning back in his chair.

"But what can we use her for? We can't send a girl out to battle Metal Heads, can we?"

"No we can't." Baron Praxis looked up and down at me again. "But from what her data says, she's powerful. As in fast, very fast." He picked up a ball, he tossed it up and down in his hands as if he was planning on what to do with it. Before I knew it it was being whipped at me, I grabbed the ball with one hand not even thinking about it. I lowered my hand looking at the ball that was now resting in my hands, Ty stood amazed.

"Whoa. Did she just?"

Baron Praxis nodded. "Yup. She's fast, from the Blue Eco. I think it's time we told her." I turned when the door was opened behind me, I wasn't going to take any chances. My blue hair scared the crap out of me as it brushed across my legs, but I still stayed focused. A red haired man with amber eyes stomped in, he had an evil smirk on his face as if he was hitting someone with his fist. I could easily tell who he was, by his red and yellow commander uniform. His wandering eyes and no helmet, it was Erol. Commander of the Krizmon Graud.

"Yes Baron Praxis?" Erol growled, Baron Praxis walked forward putting to hands on my shoulders.

"Erol. Say hello to your new Lt, please."

"What?!" Erol shouted making me turn my head, I never did like shouting.

"Yes. Lt. Cynder, she's the lastest of my," the Baron chuckled, a chuckled that scared me. " experiments. Meet the Blue Eco Experiment, all the others, either died or ranaway. But our little Cynder here stayed for her city," He took the ball from me and tossed it to Erol. "Try her out."

Erol gripped the ball hard, and tossed it in the air. "So if I throw it, she has to catch it?" The Baron nodded, an evil smirk moved across Erol's face as he clenched the ball hard and threw it away from me. Before I knew what I did, my feet were moving and I had the ball in my hand on the other side of the room. Erol's mouth fell open staring at me, I glared back at him; before whipping it at him. The ball went past his face to the window, breaking it and the two on each side of it. Ty and Baron Praxis laughed as Erol glared to me.

"Nice, Cynder." Ty laughed placing his hand on my shoulder. "So what do you say Erol? Do you want her for your squad or I can have her." Erol narrowed his eyes on me before nodding.

"Fine the brat can come and stay with me and my men, but-"

"But what?" Baron growled stepping towards him, Erol stepped back from him as he shook his head.

"Nothing. Come with me," He narrowed his eyes on me, as if he was saying through his eyes _'i don't like you already,'_. "Cynder." I nodded before taking one look to Ty, and following him out.

* * *

Minutes later I was walking up a stair case behind Erol, he hadn't said anything to me after we left the prison state; and would never talk to me again. We stopped at a door when a heard a loud bang on the other end, what it was; I don't want to know. Erol opened the door to a group of males laughing on a couch, they all stood when they saw Erol come in. He stopped motioning for me to come in, I didn't look up as they all made cat calls and whistled at me.

"Who's this cutie, Erol?" One asked, with tattoos all over his face.

"You know that dating a younger girl is wrong?" Another with what seemed like a mouth full of teeth, shouted from the back. There was about 6 guys in this group, not inculding Erol. With me it came to 9 a good number, but I did have 4 brothers back in the day. Erol rolled his eyes putting his hand on my head.

"This is Cynder, an Blue Eco Experiment, that turned out somewhat okay." I glared up to him as he sighed rumbing his temple. "She's going to be the new Lt., I know I promised it to one of you but... she came right from Baron Praxis." There was a loud up roar of shouting and swearing as I backed up, what has the Baron gotten me into? Erol shot up a bulet, I covered my head as he pocketed his gun again. "She's the new Lt. and get used to it! She'll be joining us on missions and other things, anyone have questions?" No one said anything as Erol escorted me down the hallway to the one bedroom that wasn't messy and filled with, guy things.

"Thank you." I said softly.

"Whatever, Cynder. Just stay in here until you are called on," He slammed the door shut as I looked around my living status. It was very simple, one window, one bed, one dresser, one mirror and one bathroom. I sat down on the bed and looked around me, the walls were a cool blue and had some chips in it. I bit the inside of my cheek before unlacing my boots and laying down on the bed, how I have wanted to sleep in a normal bed with soft pillows and a cotton cover. I dug under the sheets and slowly difted into sleep, how long I fell asleep I would never know but I knew I was sound asleep.

When I re-woke, my hair was in knots and I was sweating alot. I sat up slowly my hair was falling infront of my face as I saw Erol sitting in the chair by the window, he was sound asleep as a scary feeling crept up my body; why was he here?

"Erol." I hissed, before he was jolted awake. He looked at me werid before he gazed out the window, he sighed standing.

"You were screaming in your sleep," He said not looking at me, I blushed. I forgot about the nightmares, I didn't really sleep sometimes and never really did back in the prison. "So I came and sat here until you stopped, but-"

"You fell asleep?" I asked crossing my legs over each other, he nodded still not looking at me. There was silence before he stood walking to the door.

"Go back to sleep Cynder," He finally looked back to me. "No more screaming." I nodded before laying back down, it only took me seconds before I was out again. Everything the Baron had said to me was repeating over and over in my head again, Blue Eco Experiment. So that's why the four of us were taken from our homes, so we could be used like this. But he also said that I was a failure too, what did that mean? The ture failure was the one that died, the other two that ranaway were the ture experiments too.

I shook my head. No more thinking about this, sleep was the best thing for anyone... and that's what I want to do now.

TBC...


	2. Training Day

**Paradise Eco**

'ello everyone! i'm back!!! i hope you all liked the first chapter, in a couple weeks there will be pictures of Cynder will be on my home page!!! anyways, thank you to all of my reviewers... xoxo now lets get on with the chapter...

* * *

**The End Of The World As We Know It**

_Chapter 2: Training Day_

I woke to the sound of yelling, for the last couple of years I woke to the sounds of screaming or people crying. I rolled over to see the sun peaking into my window, my heart almost stopped. The screaming faded off as the leaves infront of my window blew with the cold breeze, I swallowed hard moving out of my bed watching it.

The sun rise.

I haven't seen it, forever. I press my fingers, then my plam to the window as it started to rise higher. I had forgetten what it looked like, and what it was. How the streaks moved across the sky towards the city, giving us all life and joy for the future. I pressed my other hand on the window watching the reds and oranges across the sky towards me, I could hear nothing from behind me as the door slammed open. I turned fast to see Erol standing at the door, his eyes looked at me as if he had forgotten I was alive.

"Cynder," He mubbled. "Did we wake you?" I shook my head. I don't like to trouble people. Not my parents, brothers, anyone... even if they are my commander. He shrugged tossing a pistol and a small dragger on my bed, I pick the dragger up at the onxy inbedded handle. The sliver glowed in the light, it was pure. Not tainted with blood or tears of a mother or daughter that has lost a father or husband.

"Why did you give this to me?"

"To keep you safe." Erol said motioning to the door. "Come on, it's time to go Lt. Cynder." I nodded following him out, I could see the other grauds sitting around in the living room; all of them gave me a dirty look. I stopped infront of them, they might not like me but I know the levels of the graud.

"Hello." I said with no smile on my face, they all go pale as if I killed their very own mothers. "I am Lt. Cynder, I hope we can really act like a team," I planted my hands on my hips. "Or act like it infront of Baron Praxis." There was chilling silence. No one talked or tore their eyes away from me, when I couldn't take it any longer I glanced down they all laughed. A boy with a whole bunch of tattoos along his face walked up to me and padded my head.

"Heh, hello Lt. Cynder, I'm Dexter." He bent down so I could see his big ever green eyes, I swallowed. "And I'm glad you are my Lt." He motioned behind him to the other 3 men. "The guy with the black dreds is Jay-Tee, and the other one with the brown hair is Sunshine." I gave a little smile at that name, "Sunshine" was a well bulit man with faded tattoos of barbwires and hearts that say "I love mom" on them. Dexter pointed to the next guy, he had black hair and wore a black cape. "And thats, Code X."

"Code X?" He glanced up to me and shook his head standing, he walked past me and out the door. Erol gave a low growl to him as Sunshine followed after him and then Dexter, Erol grabbed my arm and pulled me down the stairs out of the apartment.

* * *

I never knew Krizmon Graud Training could be **so tough!**

Right now Baron Praxis sent us in for training, personally I didn't think any of us needed it. All I needed to do was run really fast, which won't be very hard thanks to the Blue Eco running through my veins. I looked to Erol as he sat at the control panel watching Dexter walk in, his belt held three pistols and two spinning disks. Erol turned on the pa system and spoke into it very harshly.

"Okay, Dexter. Are you ready?" Dexter pulled out two guns and fired it at a rock.

"Anything you can do, I can do better... and you know it." Dexter smirked, evilishly. Erol rolled his eyes and I snickered.

"Don't get too chocky." Erol growled, pressing a button. I looked up when a sign lowered on the farside, blood painted one side as if real people actually got hurt. I swallowed as Dexter stood in place, Erol smirked looking back at Code X and Sunshine sitting behind us on soft cushions. "What kinda a metal heads?"

Sunshine shrugged. "Leave the metal jackets for me." Erol looked to Code X and nodded, and turned back to the control panel. He turned it to the level Metal Head Grunts, I looked back down as a hatch opened and a group of metal heads ran out. Dexter had fear in his eyes as they came at him, I leaned forward watching in fear too. They were running at him and he wasn't doing anything! Dark Eco dripped from their bodies and their claws dug deep into the ground picking up dirt and sand, Erol leaned back in the seat watching him.

"This will knock him down a few knots."

"But," I said whincing at the sound of a gun shot, Dexter shot the metal head dead with his right gun before jumping to the left on his right front and shooting at the metal head with his back to them. It also dropped to the floor dead too, another one came at Dexter as he put both his guns away and pulled out the spinning disks. He threw it towards the wall and cartwheeled ouot of the way of the metal head's claws and teeth, Dexter landed on a rock next to the window as he winked to Erol.

"Recorded time," Dexter smirked. "brother." I looked to Erol and he nodded, as if he knew the question to my mental question.

"Too cocky, Dexter." Erol growled again as the metal head jumped from him, it jumped on the rock as Dexter moved away from it. The disk came from behind it, taking off the head and flying into the room. I fell on my but as the disk goes over my head, where I was standing before. My heart was racing again, the disk hits the walls as Sunshine growls.

"Thanks alot, Dex, now we can't do the training now." Erol looked to me on the floor and rasied an eyebrow.

"How did you end up on the floor, again?"

"I dunno." I said softly looking back to see Code X stand, he must have knocked me down to save my life. He stood over me looking down at me with his pale voliet eyes, I shruddered under the gaze.

"I have and always protect my Lt. and or commanders," He turned his head to me. "Even if they are female." I stood watching his body movement as he walked out of the room, Erol sighed talking into the pa system again.

"Okay, Dexter. Come on back, it's time for Cynder. She won't fight with metal heads." Erol said looking to me as he spoke, Code X stopped looking back at Erol.

"Who or what will she be fighting?" Sunshine yawned laying down on the couch.

"Is it going to be good?" Erol nodded grabbing my wrist and pulled me towards the doors, he didn't look back at the group. Dexter walked past us and winked to me, I rolled my eyes. Great. I guy who thinks too highly of himself, that's all I need. When we got to the training area Erol let go of my hand and stopped me in one place as he pointed to my chest.

"Take out the dragger or pistol." I nodded pulling out the dragger out of my right bra cup, Erol walked around me looking up and down at my body as the pa system went on; it was CodeX's voice.

"Erol, what are you going to do to Cynder?" I started to shivver and shurdder. What was he going to do? What was he planning? He stopped behind me before, I looked back at him. His eyes were up to the pa system.

"I'm going to train her," He spoke so close to my ear, I almost turned around and punched him in his face. "She needs it more then you guys." Code X grumbled.

"Fine. But I have rights to beat up on prisoners later."

"Deal."

"Can I go to the Hip Hog later too?" Sunshine shouted, Erol rolled his eyes.

"Yah, just don't bring any women home please."

"Rats." Sunshine grumbled. I swallowed when a hand rested on my arms, they rose slowly as I looked back to Erol. He turned my head forward.

"Keep your eyes on your emeny." He whispered, I nodded. He clamped his hands over my hands and truned the dragger a bit, his hands were warm on my freezing hands as he moved his hands back to my shoulders. "Now, this is the way you block. The dragger I gave you is a little bit longer then the normal ones, but it still works and gives Krizmon Grauds more power over their emenies."

"Okay." I mubbled, as he put his hands over my hands again. He pulled them back to my wasit and motioned ahead of me.

"When you are ready to strike, you do this. Keep the blade close to you and charge forward, the Blue Eco should do the rest." I nodded as he moved closer to me, he bent my knees and pointed to the ground. "Make sure your knees are bent and always like this, don't get pinned down because you are slow." I nodded as he moved away from me, he walked infront of blade and tapped it before walking ahead again.

"What are you doing?" I asked standing up properly, Erol rolled his eyes pulling out his own dragger.

"I told you to stay like that," He went into the same postion I was just in, but more closer to the ground. I heard a faint laugh from up in the box as if the boys were getting a kick out of this, I growled softly. "Hey Cyn!" I turned my head fast as Erol came at me, I screamed when his blade tipped my head up. He sighed, laughter brust from inside the box. My heart was racing, what was he planning on doing?!

"Hey Erol!" Dexter shouted into it. "Don't count on her saving your life or any of ours!"

"Shut up!" I shouted, Erol gave a small laugh before going serious again.

"Cynder, you are suppose to stop me." I rolled my eyes, planting my hands on my hips.

"Well why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because it was fun to watch," CodeX snickered, and laughter happened again as Erol walked back. Then it clicked. He was training me to fight. Showing me how to use the dragger properly so I won't get killed out there or kill one of my own team mates, I looked to the dragger with a smile. I was suppose to kill people with this, it was an innocent sworded; for now. I smirked looking at Erol, I knew the first rule of fighting from my brothers...

"This time focus, Cynder and don't-"

"Hey Erol," I shouted to him, he turned as I went into an old pose I thought I forgot. My left foot was behind me bent down as my right foot was infront of me into a perect line, the shoes I wore slid across the ground while my eyes watched him. The amber in his eyes narrowed on me, I smirked lowering my head. "Never turn your back on an emeny."

His face went pale before he came at me, I jumped to the left blocking his blow to my face. All I did was block blow after blow, I could tell Erol was starting to get pissed by me not trying to hit him or make a run for it. I had a little six sensed that he was proud that I was fighting him and standing up for myself instead of screaming like a girl, which I was and the most normal sound a girl would make if someone came at her with a dragger. After a couple minutes of swords hitting and clanking on each other, and the annoying sounds of the boys in the box telling Erol to hit my left then my right, then right again or go for the eyss, I pulled the sword back and aimmed at his leg.

He was fast.

He jumped over my blow and landed to the left, for a second I thought he could fly but then I remembered he couldn't... most people couldn't. He moved behind me wrapping one arm around my wasit and pressing the back of his sword to where my organs were. I gasped, the whole place went quiet. Not even the boys were yelling or laughing at me and Erol, I could feel my heart beat in my chest ready to expolded from my body. It hurt my ears and made me shake, Erol gave a low chuckled and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Listen, Cynder." He said softly. "If things seem to get bad, runaway."

"What!?" I shouted, Erol nodded.

"Runaway, you do use Blue Eco and you can runaway. Just run and don't look back."

"But-" I whinced when he tugged hard on my wasit.

"Do it." He growled, anger and hate coated his voice as the door to the area opened wide. The boys ran out to meet up with us, they all looked surpized, amazed and unbelieveing what their eyes had just seen. He let go of me but still stayed close to my ear. "And that's an order." I stared at him blankly as he walked away from me and the boys jumped on me like a dog pile.

"Amazing, Cyn!!" Dexter shouted punching my arm. "I never seen a girl fight like that!" I blushed lowering my head.

Sunshine rolled his eyes. "She's not a normal girl."

CodeX smirked wrapping an arm around my neck and giving me a light squeeze. "Yah, but she's our girl! Lt. Cynder!!!" I blushed again as a fuzzy voice came over the main PA System.

_::: Commander Errol and Cynder's squad please report to the Baron's war room for your next battle._

* * *

I sat not so close to anyone. Erol was talking to the Baron, Dexter was sitting by the wall counting the spots on the floor. CodeX was picking his teeth with a knife and Sunshine was bitting his nails, I could tell none of them liked missions and whatever the Baron was planning couldn't be good. I felt my heart beating like a drum, this was my first mission. Would I fail? Would I pass?

The door opens slowly as Erol walks in, he stands at the front of the table with an angry frown before it grew huge and he looked to me, I looked away.

"Thanks to Cynder," Erol said walking over to me. "Our mission is, meeting with an Assassin." Sunshine laughed standing.

"Nice try Erol, what is our real mission?" Erol snorted.

"That is the real mission, then you all can go and do whatever you like." The males in the group, looked to each other before smirking widly and nodded fast.

"Deal." They all laughed, Erol yanked me onto my feet and pulled me down the hallway towards the front doors. An Assassin? I've never meet an Assassin, but I guess this will be my first time.

* * *

I yelped when Erol knocked me to the ground, I whinced when he covered me with his body as a bright light almost made me blind. Erol sat up with one arm covering his eyes and looked ahead of us, okay maybe meeting the Assassin was harder then I thought. Dexter smirked from behind a rock, he walked forward towards CodeX standing in the same place he used to be. His peacemarker pointing downwards as his head snapped back to us, Sunshine stepped over the dead metal heads to reach us again.

"Whoa," He said with an evil smile. "That was heartless," CodeX shrugged walking forward again, Erol got off of me and walked away. I pushed myself up and followed close behind him, my hand over my heart where my pistol was. There were no more metal heads as we walked through the Pumping Station, it was too dark to see anything infront of us. Our enemies, metal heads, we could see clear as day. Thanks to their metal gems in their foreheads, CodeX did all the heavy duty work since he had a heavy duty gun. Dexter was more of a wing man, he took care of any annoying little metal heads that crawled along the ground. Sunshine went into the a air shooting down the Metal Head Jackets that came at us, me on the other hand stood very close to Erol as we walked past puddles of mud.

Erol looked so worried in his reflection, but when I looked right at him he didn't say anything. I swallowed following close behind him until we came to a clearing, there was no one there. I stopped and watched the boys walk around, the rain was coming down. I could still see the shadows of the boys as I stood by myself, I could only hear the rain and the faint sound of the boys breathing hard.

Did I ever tell you I am scared of the dark?

Well, I am; okay?

Standing here by myself was really creeping me out, I was rapped in the dark, beaten in the dark, cut and hurt in the dark; and over time I've grown to fear it. But at the same time, it became my friend. It would hide me away from the world, from the monster I had become. My voice would sometimes sing softly to me, turth be told, I'm not a really good singer but it was to keep me sane. When I was younger, 8 or 9, I can't remember. I was in Hevan Forest with my family and I got lost, I was lost for hours before it got dark. I screamed and cried for help as metal heads came to the my screams, and then my dad found me and I safe again. After that I couldn't sleep in my own room and I was really scared of anything black, but that didn't go onto to clothing since I am wearing a black corset dress.

"Okay, everyone." Erol's voice called out, I tried to look up but couldn't. Fear had gripped me in it's black fingers of death, my voice was gone and the changes of it coming back? Zero to none. "All we have to do is wait for the Assassin, everyone just sit back and just gaze up at the stars."

"What stars?" Dexter questioned, then there was silence. For a second I thought I was deaf, but a ring of laughter came up from the boys.

"Haha," Sunshine laughed. "I get it, it's raining thus there are no stars."

"Thank you Sunshine," CodeX said emotiomless. "That was the joke."

"Cynder, how are you holding up?" Dexter's voice came from the darkness, I couldn't answer. My voice was lost in the dark, I wasn't able to talk. There was shuffling infront of me as their voice came up again, more anixous and nervous.

"Cyn," It was Erol's this time. "Answer us." I shook my head falling to my knees holding myself, it was coming for me. A person in the dark coming to hurt me or get me, for a second... I couldn't breath. "Cynder!" Erol shouted again, "CodeX! Fire the flares!!!"

"Roger." CodeX said as the flares went into the air, making the sky red and orange. I looked up for the split second and saw a guy in pure black walking up behind Erol, Sunshine, CodeX and Dexter with a knife high in the air. His face was covered with a sheet, and he looked like Lord Death... but then I realized something... he wasn't.

He was the Assassin.

TBC...


	3. Project Blue Eco

**Paradise Eco**

okay this is how it works people... snow comes into my home town in Canada, then stays for about 2 months. then the sun comes out with hopes that it will leave soon enough, then when all the snow is almost all gone.. **IT SNOWS AGAIN!!!!!**

**The End Of The World As We Know It**

_Chapter 3 : Project Blue Eco_

I bolted forward rushing into The Assassin head first, Blue Eco pulsing through my whole body. The Assassin was quick too, grabbing my neck and pushing me down to the ground. I couldn't see any faical features behind his cloak, he leaned closer and kissed the top of my nose. The flare fell to the ground again, the darkness took over me again. The fear of it, little fingers chocking my neck and pulling me down into a firey pit of death.

"Good luck young one," He said before bouncing off into the darkness, I didn't move. The darkness had me and wouldn't let me go, not even a glint of light could bring me back from what I was seeing in the back of my head. The horrorable danger that lurked behind a door, the door that lead to the table in which they pumped Blue Eco into my heart and body.

Another flare shot up into the air, my eyes took in the orange as my whole body shook. I took a chance with darkness and got hurt, it was my falut and no one esles; I was doomed. Dexter and CodeX ran forward looking around the place, before glaring down at me. Erol bent down touching my arm softly, my head snapped to him and my fist connected with his face.

It wasn't a hard hit, but was enough to send him back on his but. The others gasped at me, I just hit their commander.

"You just got hit by a girl," Dexter laughed before Erol glared to him, CodeX rolled his eyes setting off another flare. Sunshine walked over and helped me up, his face was in shock.

"My Precusors girl, you're shaking like crazy." I nodded trying to step forward but I fell to the ground instead, my eyes closed to the darkness around me trying to take it on head frist was never a good idea and now and had to expect the hate and danger.

* * *

CodeX's fist went through the window as the group entered, Sunshine sighed sitting down on the couch. Dexter went into the kicthen picking up a bottle of water and screwing off the lid, he took a huge slush and whipped away the extra. Erol came in carrying Cynder's limp body in his arms as the group glared at him, CodeX stomped over to the chair by the kicthen and sat down. Erol sighed and laid Cynder down on the couch beside Sunshine, the whole group didn't say anything.

CodeX slammed his fist down on the table. "We have never not finshed a mission and that little brat comes along-"

"Respect your Lt." Erol growled to CodeX, Sunshine shrugged.

"She may be our Lt. but she's not a very good one," Dexter let out a laugh before Erol walked over and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Just leave her alone, she has her own way of going about things."

"She's afraid of the dark!" CodeX shouted. "How is she going to be any help on actually missions were we have to fight actual people and creatures?" Erol shot him a look.

"Yah, I know, CodeX, but-"

"Why are you shouting?" Cynder's voice came from the couch as she sat up, the males didn't look at her as she stood and walked out of the room. No one said anything until there was a loud scream from Cynder's room, all the males looked to each other before running to her room. Erol grabbed the door and yanked on it, locked. They pounded their fist on the door.

"Cynder! What's going on?!" No answer, the males looked to each other again and backed up when Dexter kicked the door open; all their faces went red. Cynder sat on her bed in her bra and underwear staring blankly at something white on her bed, Dexter looked down as CodeX nudged Erol to walk forward.

"Go, you're the commander." Erol glared back at him.

"Whatever." Erol said walking forward to Cynder, she didn't look up to him but just kept her eyes on the paper infront of her. Erol lifted it from the bed and his eyes wided, he looked back to Cynder. "How did you-"

"It fell out of my bra, how did he get it there?" Cynder questioned looking up to him, Erol didn't say anything but passed it to CodeX.

"Get this to Baron Praxis, it's from the Assassin."

* * *

In the middle of the the night, I heard Erol talking to Baron Praxis about me. What was it about? Why were they talking about me?

How that Assassin got that letter to Baron Praxis in my bra, I'll never know but what I did know when we showed it to Baron Praxis he hugged CodeX so hard I thought CodeX was going to kill the Baron. My eyes counted to green tiles on the celing as a women in red passed by me, she left the room. I was all by myself again, nothing was around me. No one was around me, I was alone.

"Cynder." Erol's voice came through a small voice box in the corner. "Stay still, we are going to take your X ray." I nodded sitting as perectly still as I could as the room went quiet, nothing was happening. It was too quiet, the women came back in hooking up my arm to a IV and nodded to me. She walked out leaving me by myself again, Erol walked back in with Baron Praxis behind him. I nodded to him as Baron Praxis came around on my other side smiling at me.

"Hello Cynder, how are we feeling today?"

"Okay." I said in a small voice, Erol woke me up early today and said that he wanted to take me out somewhere. We drove up to the Prison and a couple of grauds escorted me in, and then that lady took me to this room without Erol behind me. Now he stood beside me as Baron Praxis smiled down to me, he leaned forward and kissed the top of my head.

"We are going to put you to sleep now okay, Cynder?" Praxis said as the IV started to pushing some kind of liquid into my body, I turned to Erol and reached out to me.

"I'll be here when you wake, okay?" I nodded and hugged him tight, I didn't like going under any drugs but like I was going to say no to Baron Praxis and my Commander. I held onto Erol until the drugs took over and my grip on him and being awake finally slipped away.

* * *

Cynder slipped out of Erol's arms back down on the table as Baron Praxis motioned to the nusre to come back in, she stood on the Baron's side as Erol laid Cynder back down facing him. Erol's eyes looked to the Baron's when the nurse poked Cynder with a needle filled with Blue Eco.

"What are you doing to her?" Erol growled, Baron Praxis smirked crossing his arms.

"What I've been planning to do, her system can handle this much eco but not anymore. She'll be able to use her powers without turning into some kind of monster." Baron Praxis looked back down to the back of Cynder's head. "The powers of the Blue Eco might even come through this time, everytime we tested her nothing came through."

"What do you mean?" Erol said crossing his arms.

"I mean like, Speed. You've seen it first hand from what I've heard." Erol narrowed his eyes on the Baron, someone told him about how they fought in the Fight Area and on the actual battle feild. Erol chuckled, he had a spy in his group.

"Yeah, she is pretty fast." Baron Praxis looked to the nurse as she left, he slammed his hands on the table Cynder was lying on.

"But think about it!" Baron Praxis' eyes turned dark, with anger and fury. "We can give her all the eco we want and do anything, the Metal Heads couldn't out run her and she'll kill an army within mintues!!!" Erol looked down to the passed out Cynder.

"You don't think she actually kill will you? Do have a plan for that?"

"Take away her will, give speical pills that make her more powerful then our own men. Oh yes, and we can't forget about the powers that the Blue Eco has already given her! Which are, speed of course. Teleportation. Psychokinesis. Bilocation and Quintessence." Erol wrinkled his nose.

"What are all those?" Baron Praxis smirked weaving his fingers through Cynder's hair, his eyes looked softly down at her as Erol glared at him.

"Those are the powers that Blue Eco habours," Baron Praxis unweaved his fingers from her hair and walked over to Erol's side, he motioned to the door. "Come we shall watch from a safe distance of what her powers are, of course something the nurse puts on will control her powers and will keep on until the day she dies; which I hope isn't any time soon."

"Yeah," Erol said glancing back to Cynder on the table. "She'll be great."

* * *

When I awoke I sick and tired, I sat up slowly looking around to see if Erol was there. He said he was going to be here when I woke up, but he's not. I was be myself again in the white room with green speckled celing, the IV wasn't there either now.

"Erol?" I said softly.

"It's okay Cynder," I heard Erol's voice over the PA system. "We're going to start some test, it's okay alright?" I nodded laying back down on the table, but when I laid down I felt something poke my head. I touched the top of my head lightly to feel a crown shapped hat, I took it off my head and looked at the black metal with blue stones in the middle. It had two horns poking up and the rest was low, I shrugged and put it back on my head without even thinking about it. "Start test-" There was a pause in Erol's voice, and then I heard a sigh. Everything went quiet, and I swore I went deaf.

Then Erol and Baron Praxis came back in the room, Baron Praxis stopped infront of me with a small smile.

"Hello Cynder, how are you?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, why?"

"We are going to put you out onto the field instead to pratice these powers okay?" I nodded as Erol came up, he offered me a hand. I stared blankly at it before grabbing it, we both walked quickly out of the sight of Baron Praxis.

* * *

Dexter blinked at me, I blinked back sitting on the couch with my knees together.

"She doesn't look all that powerful." Dexter said bluntly to my face, Erol shrugged throwing me a bottle of water. I grabbed it with one hand without even turning my head, this could come in handy one day. Dexter's face changed staring blankly at me as Erol chuckled from the kicthen, CodeX sat on the counter cutting up some apples. Sunshine and Jay-Tee (which I haven't seen since the day of training) were out picking up some food, again.

"Oh she is powerful, but big things come in small packages."

Dexter pointed to my corset. "You mean there's actually something in there?" I glared at him and covered my chest.

"Prev." I growled.

"Leave her alone, Dex." CodeX said before shovling half of an apple in his mouth. "She's more powerful then you." Dexter sat on the couch beside me and tugged at my hair.

"Yah, because she's using Blue Eco. That's so unfair!"

"Boo who." I stood and made my way to my bedroom, I closed the door and sat on my bed. I was so tired. That thing today had taken alot out of me, I don't remember anything from what happened and I'm glad I didn't. Erol looked so pissed when he had come in after everything was done, like he was about to hit the Baron. A soft knock came from behind the door and it opened, Erol walked in and leaned back on the door staring at me. I looked down right away.

"Hey, why did you leave?" I shrugged.

"Because, I just wanted to sit in my room."

"Okay then, tomorrow we have any mission. Have you ever been to the Mountain Temple?" I looked up and shook my head.

"Why? Is there something there that might be fun?"

Erol snorted giving me a ugly look. "It's a temple. No one has fun at a temple." I nod, ture. There was silence between us until Erol got off the door and left, I sighed and laid down on my bed.

* * *

Aimming was the key to take down a Metal Head, and so was timing. Well no one told me this so I aimmed like a loser, Erol came up behind me and pointed my gun at the Metal Head coming at me.

"Think before firing."

"That what she said." I grumbled under my breath, Erol rolled his eyes and let me do my work. The bulet launched from the gun and shot the Metal Head clear between the eyes, all the boys whistled at me. I blushed.

"Man this girl is a nat, why didn't we find this one before?" Sunshine laughed.

"Because that'll be cridal robbing,"

"Haha," Sunshine laughed. "Not funny." I rolled my eyes following behind them, there weren't as many Metal Heads; Dexter is dramatic x 2. Dexter linked his arms with mine and we walked along, Erol would glance back at me and Dexter every couple of mintues. CodeX stopped dead in his tracks, all of us stopping along with him. He looked back to Erol and gave him three fingers and pointed to the left and one to the right, Erol nodded motioning to the ways CodeX just pointed to. Dexter yanked out his guns and kept them at eye veiw, I walked along with my hand over my chest.

Then a ray of bulets came down infront of us, hitting Erol and CodeX.

"Go! Go! Go!" Erol shouted, Dexter bolted forward onto a rock and let out a range of bulets into the air. Guns fell and so did bodies, right beside me. I turned to look at them and someone covered my eyes.

"Don't look," Erol growled in my ear yanking me forward, bulets were and yelling were going around all around me when Erol finally slammed my body into a rock. The skin on my face breaking, I felt Erol's fingers clench on mine and pull away. I opened my eyes to see leaves and two dead bodies of monks on the ground.

"Monks?" I asked, Erol rolled his eyes.

"It's a Monk Mountain Temple, what did you expect?" I shrugged, I don't know people that didn't shoot at us? Humble people that were not laughing and shooting at us, Erol! I turned to see what was going on, Sunshine was ontop of the rock we were on and Dexter was beside CodeX on the other side of the battle field. Sunshine leaned down to Erol.

"Are we going to go across? Or no?" Erol looked across to CodeX and Dexter, I could see the blood from the bulet that had came down at him. The wound was bleeding and leaking slowly, nothing too bad really. Erol grabbed my wrist and motioned for Sunshine to run, Erol followed and me behind him.

A monk came down in between me and Erol, I freaked and grabbed my dragger out of my bra. The boys shouted my name and a bulet went at them, the monk circled me. I stood my ground holding the dragger just how Erol had showed me, my eyes watched him. He wore a green hooded cloak just to cover hs whole body, I couldn't see his face through it but he could see me because every movement I made with my foot he copied.

He came at me, I blocked with the dragger. He aimmed for my foot, I move and rolled to the side but he was fast as I was and slid beside me stabbing my arm. I punched him in the face sending him flying across the ground, his dragger still in my arm. I yanked it out and pointed them both at him, he growled standing up. Blood clearly coming from his mouth, he circled again coming at me with a stick that he grabbed off the ground. I did an X with the swords and he jumped back, I stood my ground slipping a bit on my feet. I was losing too much blood.

"Cynder!" Dexter shouted. "You're losing too much blood, come back! Let us take him on!" I growled to myself, no way was I losing this guy to Dexter or Erol! He was mine. I ran forward and tried to stab him with the sword, he jumped up and landed on the sword. For a second, I saw his dark yellow eyes staring at me before he kicked me in the chest sending me a mile away. Soon enough, Dexter and CodeX were by my side sitting me up. The monk walked forward picking my sword and licking his blood off of it, Erol and Sunshine stopped beside us.

"Drop... it..." I growled, my voice echoing in my head. The boys looked to me with wided eyes.

"Damn Erol," Dexter shouted. "She's a figther!" I narrowed my eyes on him, anger burning like a fire in my body. Burning each organ and pumping through my veins.

"Drop... my... sword..." The monk smirked putting it on his belt, I growled. My whole body started to shake with the Blue Eco in my veins. I pointed my fingers to him, his eyes stared blankly at me, my whole body was on fire on the inside. My mind racing, my heart pounding, but what happened next. I wasn't ready for.

The monk was on fire.

Blue fire choked his body, went making him fall to the ground. He opened his to scream but the fire and smoke went in, his eyes were on fire and so was his whole body. My fingers were pointed at him, the blue fire coming from my fingers like a spider spilts a web, he was dying almost dead. He rolled around trying to put the fire out when he stopped altogether laying limp on the ground, Erol and Sunshine walked forward. They both went pale and covered their mouths, as if they were about to chudder.

"What's wrong, Erol?" Dexter asked picking me up, Erol shook his head as Sunshine walked away from the body.

"He was burned, can Blue Eco catch on fire?" They all went still for a second and looked to me, I just did that. I set the monk on fire, the blue fire. Burning Blue Eco. "Which power is that?"

I smiled letting my head fall back, I was losing myself in the wave of power the Blue Eco gave to me. "The power to make fire." Erol's eyes wided, he knew what I was talking about.

"Psychokinesis." Dexter choked out, I nodded and let my head fall back.

TBC...


	4. Fighter

**Paradise Eco**

_shakes fist at storm clouds outside P.Eco's home_ I think I'm going crazy, _**HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! LALALALALA**_ so much snow, can't take it anymore... Oshawa didn't get this much last year and now... **_PLEASE STOP!!!! WAAAAAAAAA!!!_** _breaks down, curls into a ball and starts humming Old McDonald.

* * *

_

**The End Of The World As We Know It**

_Chapter 4 : Fighter_

I was lost.

Lost on the inside. My mind would start to play tricks on me, someone shouting my name and lifting me up. Them caughting on fire and dropping me to the ground, a body, another scream, talking of voices I didn't know and a blonde haired child.

"Cynder..." The voice of my commander talks softly, but my eyes wouldn't open to it. "Come on Cyn, I know you're awake... just show us that you are alive atleast."

"Her chest is moving up and down," Dexter calls out. "That means she's alive."

"Plus." CodeX spoke out from my left. "What she did to your back, that proves something right?"

"Fuck off." Erol growled, and placed his hands on my shoulders. He started to shake me. "Come on Cynder,"

"Don't shake her, she might be in a nightmare."

"So?"

"It'll cause another fire!" My eyes stayed shut as Erol and Dexter started aguring, I wasn't willing to open my eyes or listen anymore. My body hurt all over, the Blue Eco pumping in my veins were killing me slowly. I had to roll over onto my side or on my stomach, I shifted my hand and pushed off the bed slowly. The fighting stopped and it was all too quiet, I opened one eye and saw my group staring wide eyed at me.

"Cynder... lay down!" Erol shouted pushing my shoulders down to the bed, making me yelp. My vision shifted as Sunshine shoved a pillow on my face.

"Come on we have to kill her!!!" I couldn't breathe, they were trying to kill me!

"Get off of her!" Dexter shouted as the pillow was whipped off my face, Erol sat on my stomach holding me down. He held my wrist as CodeX trackled someone on the ground, Sunshine was shouting and swearing.

"Keep him down!" Erol shouted when I started to fight him, but he was too strong and kept my wrist on the bed. My legs were kicking and hurting.

"Get off me!!!" I shouted.

"Cynder! Clam down!" Erol shouted, I turned my hand and started to dig my nails into his wrist. He didn't respond or get off me but shouted to Dexter and CodeX. "Keep Sunshine down! He was trying to kill her!"

"Come on Erol!" Sunshine shouted. "She attacked you! Have you seen your back? It's a bloodly mess!!!" I shifted my head up to see Sunshine on the floor, Dexter sat on his feet and CodeX sat on his chest. He pointed to me. "It's a crime on the Precusors! Just look at her! She doesn't even know how to- **AHHHHH!!!"**

"Cynder!!!" Erol shouted when a flame came up around Sunshine's face, it went out as quickly as it came up but still did some damage. Sunshine's right eye was melted to his face and almost gone, when he started to scream. Dexter and CodeX jumped off of Sunshine and stepped back, my mind was looping again. Dexter sat down beside my head and CodeX sat down next to my hands, I stared at the celing until Erol said my name. I looked back at him, what was Sunshine talking about? Erol's back?

"Brother, you might want to get those monks to check your back." Erol whinced.

"I'll be fine Dexter," I swallowed, I did something to Erol.

CodeX yanked him off of me. "No. You're already going pale, Cynder is going to be knocked out again. She'll be sleeping when you come back, or we can ask the monks for help?" Erol looked down to me.

"Go ask them, they might be able to give her something to control the powers." Erol's gaze snapped to Dexter. "Watch her, make sure she doesn't set anything on fire anymore."

"You make me a cake, and we have a deal." I slapped the back of Dexter's head.

"Idiot." The males laughed at me before CodeX helped Erol out of the room, when the walked away I caught a glimpse of Erol's back. There were burn marks and blood, as if I just burned him.

* * *

The next couple of days were a big blur.

Supposely we were suppose to give a warning to an old friend of Baron Praxis, a warning that said: go away old Baron we have a new one and take your little monks with you!

The old Baron, Baron Damas, wasn't too pleased but said he'll help us before we left. It seems that he was the one who started the Eco Projects, but after a while didn't think it was a safe idea. Which was a prove fact. From what I have heard is that when I passed out, Erol carried me on his back but when a banned of Metal Heads came out they attacked Erol frist which freaked me out. Fire exploded from my body taking out the Metal Heads and my commander, he had second degree burns and a couple thrid but nothing green eco could fix.

Then ex-Baron Damas offered to fix me with the help of his monks, and then the blonde child. His son, I didn't catch his name but he was always with his mom so I named him Mama's Boy. His mother was the most beautiful women I have ever seen, she had long sliver hair with a tint of purple in it. Her dark purple eyes would always watch her son play and watch me, she always wore a purple dress with a cloak over it. I just wanted to talk to her, sit with her, ask her questions about... anything.

When I was healed I stood and walked down the huge stairs to find her, the monks had replaced my black dress with a nightgown style of a dress. It was blue and had no shoulders or shoes to go with it, my feet padded down the hallway to a big room with sliver china and a huge glass light hanging above me.

"You are Cynder, right?"

I turned, there she was. Mama's Boy standing beside her, I nodded and stepped to her. "I'm Lt.Cynder," I swallowed. "Blue Eco Project-"

She laughed out loud. "Do not worry Cynder, you do not have to tell what you are! I know what you are since I was the one who choosed you for the project!"

"What?!?!" She turned from me and motioned outside.

"Let's go outside and have some tea, and some cookies for Mar here." I nodded and followed behind her, I couldn't see her feet as they shifted underneth her. We walked down the stairs leading outside and sat down on them, Mama's Boy skipped off towards the graden. She poured the tea and passed the cup to me, then the cookies. I only ate the cookies.

"I am Bass Sheba. Daughter of the Crime Lord." I choked on my cookie.

"Krew's daughter?!?!" She laughed.

"That's right." I looked up and down her, she wasn't as big as him or... creepy. My father used to go to Hip Hog to visit his younger sister, Tess, and would bring me along. The fatty orb would float down to me and pinch my checks, then I would bite him. I shuddered.

"That's nice." Bass Sheba laughed.

"I know, it's not something I'm proud of either." Mama's Boy ran up and jumped in my lap, I looked at him werid as he stole a cookie from my plate. Bass Sheba smiled at him and offered him another cookie.

"He's taken a liking to you," Bass Sheba stood walking to down the stairs to the garden, I jumped up and followed. Mama's Boy on my six, Bass Sheba stopped in the graden and bent down. I stood near her as she pulled up flowers, I bent down and helped her.

"When I started the Eco Projects, I did not know they would turn out like this. Some many young ladies killed from eco and their powers, lucky you made it."

"I wish I didn't." I muttered, Bass Sheba passed my a white rose. I took it and it turned blackish blue. She smiled and picked up another one.

"And I also wish that I took everything with me, and didn't teach anyone how to do it. My greastest fear was that they would use my ideas to start the Dark Warrior Project. My biggesr project, when I looked over it I knew the ones choosen would die. So I throw it out, but someone found it again. My fear is that they will use it and the city will fall."

"But it's not your city anymore." Bass Sheba shrugged.

"Still. A soul is a soul, and we were all choosed by the Precusors to live on. I do not want anyone to die." She looked to me. "Cynder, please choose the right side. Baron Praxis or... ours."

"What?" I asked when Mama's Boy came back over with a bunch of roses, each different colors and shapes. He ran over and sat in her lap, he passed me a flower and I laughed. He was so cute.

"Cynder!!!" I jumped up when I heard Erol's voice, Bass Sheba nodded motioning to the door.

"Go ahead, young one. Have fun." I laughed.

"It's Erol, he is no fun."

"I will be sure to tell him that." I waved as I ran up the stairs, he wasn't waiting for me or standing by the door. I ran into the Dinning Room and saw him sitting with Dexter and CodeX, I placed the flowers on the table while they looked up to me. Dexter brust into laughter falling off his chair, CodeX rolled his eyes taking a flower.

"Smells nice."

"Thank you, CodeX."

Erol stood limping over to me, he picked up a flower and looked at me. "Why are you picking flowers?"

"Bass Sheba told me too, I have to listen to her."

"Who said?" Erol growled, I pointed to myself.

"I did." Erol rolled his eyes looking at the blackish blue rose in his hands, CodeX and Dexter left as Erol looked over it.

"This is a White Rose... why is it black?"

"Because I touched it, Bass Sheba said it turns this color when touched by Blue Eco." I looked down. "Hows Sunshine?"

Erol shrugged. "Could be worse."

"As in?"

"Blind in both eyes." I gasped, Erol shook his head. "Think nothing of it. He attacked you, it was your right."

"Not to make him blind!" I shouted Blue Eco sparking from my hair, Erol smirked.

"You're angry."

"Duh!"

"Good. Find another power so we can get out of here, Baron Damas said until you show signs of Blue Eco you're not allowed to leave."

"I hate you." I growled stomping out.

"Remember!" Erol shouted after me. "Don't play with fire!"

"Fuck off!"

* * *

I sat on a rock by the pond, there was no one around and only little gold fish swimming around at the bottom. My feet after being in soft tights all this time were finally getting used to being bare, only if I could find some socks then they wouldn't hurt so much. I watched the fishes that swam below me, they were playing tag or hide and go seek. My feet dipped in and the swam around it, I giggled watching them.

"F-I-S-H-E-S." I spelled out, I looked to the rock. It was big. A stepping stone in the water. I sighed, there was nothing wrong with it. I stepped onto it and stepped onto another one, I was in the middle of the pond looking all around me. Water spiders and fish were swimming all around me, jumping and swimming. "S-P-I-D-E-R-S." I spelled out again, before bending down. My dress slimming the water.

"So is that a power?" I turn my head to see Erol on the main rock at the shore, I turn away from him crossing my arms.

"Yes it is, the power of me running away from you."

"Haha." He mocked. "Not funny. Come on find something, you just can use fire everytime we are in battle... and destory everything."

"And the problem with that?"

"We want to save the city."

"G-O A-W-A-Y!"

"What?"

"Go away!" I shouted, I turned on my heel and slipped into the water. I came to the top gasping and coughing for air, when Erol jumped in after me.

"Can you swim?"

"Duh!!" I shouted splashing him, he rolled his eyes swimming back. He pulled himself up onto the rocks and glared at me. I stood up and looked behind him, a Metal Head Grunt was coming up behind him. I screamed and pointed behind him, Erol jumped up reaching for his weapon that wasn't there. I waddle to the rocks and pulled myself up, Erol stood infront of me. The Metal Head started to charge, running head first to us.

"Damn it." Erol growled. I looked to my hands, I could feel the Blue Eco starting to race. The angry feeling coming over me again, ready to set the Metal Head on fire! I put my hands to my head, no way. I'm not going to set it on fire, I had to find a new power. I just don't want to make everything burn when I touch it, I want a power that can be helpful! I closed my eyes, instead of black it was blue.

I re-opened my eyes to the see the Metal Head was gone, but the palace stood infront of me. Bass Sheba and Mama's Boy was walking up the stairs, she held flowers in her hands as Mama's Boy climbed the stairs.

"Erol!" I shouted standing, coming back to real world scared me. The Metal Heads were closer then before, I grabbed Erol's hand and let the Blue Eco take over. The next thing I knew we rolled infront of the palace, Bass Sheba screamed. Erol groaned rolling off of me.

Whoa. What a ride. Was that a power? Oh please Precusors let that be a power! I sat up looking to Erol on his side watching me, he smirked sitting up looking at me.

"That was amazing... how did you do that?" I shrugged.

"I wanted to go back to the palace, and then I saw Bass Sheba and Mama's Boy."

"Oh..." Erol said. "A tunnel of Blue Eco... yah that seems like Teleportation."

"What's going on?" Bass Sheba screamed, I smiled and pointed to myself.

"I found a new power!"

* * *

I sat up fast when I heard Erol hammering on my door, I groaned and got out of bed. I didn't care what time it was, and I was going to kill him anyways. I yanked open the door and standing there was Sunshine, half his face melted away. I covered my mouth looking at him, I thought I was going to vomit and that would make him more pissed off.

"Sunshine I'm so-" He punched me in the gut making me fall to the ground, he bent down to me smirking.

"Can it princess, you took my sight now I want something of yours. Life is too much, since you didn't take mine."

"Erol..." I groaned. "Dexter... CodeX..." He laughed.

"Calling for help again, princess? Not going to work,"

"Please forgive me, I didn't-" He kicked me. I screamed loudly, making him stop. I laid there as his shadow ran away, the fire burned inside of me. I wanted to kill him. I was going to kill him. I bit my lip sitting up on my knees and pushing off the ground, I stood onto my feet and walked down the hallway holding my ribs. He wouldn't take me down that fast, a door opened and Erol yawned.

"Cynder... do you know what time it is?"

"Maybe... it's not yesterday and it's not tomorrow."

Erol groaned. "I don't have time for your mind tricks, I want to sleep... why are you up?"

Lie. "I have to pee." Okay not a good lie, but still. Erol looked at me, and shook his head.

"Okay whatever go pee."

"In the bathroom?"

"Yes in the bathroom!" I rolled my eyes and walked down the hallway. "What!" Erol shouted running after me. "I'll escort you."

"I know how to pee."

"I'll walk you there and back," I smiled. He knew Sunshine was out here, or was he just one of those people who got a sick feeling of watching people pee? I had a feeling it was both.

* * *

**"LET GO OF MY LEG!!!" **

**"CYNDER STOP ACTING LIKE THIS!!!" **

**"RAPE!!! RAPE!!!" **

**"WHY ARE YOU BEING SO IMMATURE?!?!?!" **

**"ARE NOT!!!" **

**"ARE TOO!" **

**"ARE NOT!!!" **

**"DON'T FIGHT WITH YOUR COMMANDER!" **

**"DON'T FIGHT WITH YOUR LT!!!" **

"So who do you think is going to win?" Dexter asked CodeX, while he passed him an apple.

"I don't know." CodeX answered back. "Cynder has Blue Eco and she can go anywhere she wants now, and she can also climb trees. Take for exmaple the one she's holding onto."

"Maybe they like each other, Erol holding very close to her-"

**"SHUT UP!!!"** Erol shouted letting go of my leg, I held on tighter to the tree infront of the place as he shook his head. It was finally time to go and I didn't want to leave! Bass Sheba sat on the main stairs with the monks and her husband, Mama's Boy sat by the tree watching us. He was finding this funny.

"Come on Cynder, we have to go back to the city. You can't stay here for the rest of your life!!!"

"Yes I can!"

Erol growled. "It's not a choice, now get into that hellcat!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

**"N-O!!!" **

**"Y-E-S!!!" **

"Do I hear wedding bells?"

**"SHUT UP DEXTER!!!"** Erol shouted, he sighed as I looked back at him. I stuck out my tounge and held on tighter.

"Hey Erol!" The driver of the hellcat shouted. "Can you play with fire?"

"Fuck off!" Erol shouted, looking back to me again. "Get me an axe."

"You cut my arms off, I'll set you on fire or send you to the flag poll ontop of the palace!" I shouted to him, Erol held the axe narrowing his eyes on me.

"Move your arms then." I groaned and let go of the tree, Erol came around lifting me up onto his shoulders as if I was a bag of meat. "Let's go boys." Dexter and CodeX followed behind me, as another man with a werid looking face stepped down. He wore a long jacket looking at ex-Baron Damas.

"This," He said motioning behind him, I looked back and saw a huge gun coming up. "Is from Baron Praxis." The gun started to charge when I pushed off of Erol and ran back for Mama's Boy, I grabbed him and ran back. Bass Shaba was screaming and then I tripped on a root, Erol grabbed my arm as we were driving away from the blast. I pushed my hands to the ground and thought of the port, soon enough the hellcat slid into the port making us all jerk out of the hellcat and into the grim waters.

I came to the surface looking around me, Mama's Boy was drowning beside me when I grabbed him. He clinged onto me as Erol came up to surface, Dexter and CodeX were splashing each other.

"Cynder I should kill you for what you just did!!!"

"What?" I shouted. "I just saved our lives!!!" Erol groaned.

"They really didn't blow up the place, it was just a joke..." I looked past him and saw the temple wasn't on fire or burning, I shrugged pulling myself up onto the docks. Erol followed behind me looking at Mama's Boy.

"You kidnapped a child," He groaned shaking his head. "Argh... we are so fucked."

"Errrrooooollll!!!" Dexter whinned, swimming up. "CodeX splashed me!"

"Then splash him back,"

"Eww..." I gagged pointing to the water. "It's greenish... something..." Erol leaned closer to the water.

"Eww your right, but there something esle..."

"Yah," I said. "Lean closer..." Erol did what he was told and looked closer, and SPLASH! I couldn't help but laughing, he was such an idiot!!! Dexter and CodeX were safe on the dock with me and Mama's Boy, but Erol had fallen in... okay not fallen.. I pushed him.

"You bitch," Erol gasped for air.

"Have a nice swim, Erol?" Dexter laughed.

"Instead of playing with fire and getting burned," CodeX said putting his arms around me. "You get wet!"

TBC...


	5. String Me Along

**Paradise Eco**

zomg. the sun has finally come out, and school has started up again... oh can life get any better? ... some how i fell that it's gonna get worse before easter comes! also on another note, there will NOT (i know shocking!) be an update on the weekend of April 4th since I have parenting class and I get to take home one of those little babies! on the same note, any one have any cool names for babies? male and female! send them in your reveiw! thank u P.Eco

**The End Of The World As We Know It**

_Chapter 5 : String Me Along_

I ran after Mama's Boy after we came out of the apartment, CodeX, Dexter, Erol and Sunshine all followed behind me. Sunshine glaring, whoa not surpizing! Mama's Boy jumped into the fountain slasphing around before I came over to him, he was soaked through and still smiling at me. I shook my head with a smile on my face before sitting on the egde and slasphing him.

"Take that!" I laughed, he slasphed me back and started laughing even more.

"Dexter," Erol said walking past me. "Watch over Cynder and the brat-"

"Mama's Boy." I hissed, Erol rolled his eyes.

"Watch over Cynder and Mama's Boy, make sure they don't get into any trouble while we talk to Baron Praxis." Dexter nodded sitting down beside Mama's Boy as he shook his hair dry, Dexter's eyes watched us before his face lit up.

"Can I take them to see Holly?"

"No." Erol and CodeX said at the same time, they both looked at each other and then nodded. Dexter cheered and grabbed my wrist.

"Come on Cyn, you get to meet my older sis! She's wicked cool!"

I looked to Erol. "You have an older sister?"

He shook his head. "No. She's my younger sister, annoying, too bouncy, too out-going, too much like you." He started to walk away. "Make sure you bring them back later too, about five on the dot."

"Yes Commander!" Me and Dexter laugh, as they walk away from us. Me and Dexter sit back down before he scans the sky for a zoomer, he spots one and kicks the person off before landing it beside me and Mama's Boy. Dexter leads out a hand. "Come on Cynder, Holly's house is on the Slum side of the town." I nodded and he pulled me onto the zoomer, I grabbed Mama's Boy and held onto him tight as we speed towards the Slums of Hevan City. 

* * *

"Amazing!" Baron Praixs laughed clapping his hands, Erol and CodeX shared a look. He flipped through the books before slamming them shut. "Cynder is amazing! Being able to create fire with her mind, teleporting! She is the single best project I have ever done! Those damn Red Eco Projects have been sited all over the place!" He pulled a map. "In the Slums, in the Bazaar, even near Evalia Manor!"

Erol wrinkled his nose, the Seeven Family Manor. He used to live near there, the wife was rude and the husband was loud. It was made out of pure stone, the gates were steel and didn't break under anything. Erol remembered the day he meet the youngest son, Septimus, he set the dogs after him when Erol and Dexter's toy ball rolled on the land. Septimus kept it for himself playing with infront of him.

"What's her connection to the Seeven Manor?" Erol questioned.

"That's her home." Baron Praxis walked around the table, he pulled out a file and slid it across the table to Erol and CodeX. They opened it and look at the blonde girl's face in the picture, she had dark blue eyes and was smiling.

"The day I see Cynder smile," Erol started but shook his head. "This is what used to look like?" Praxis nodded and stopped at the window.

"Beautiful isn't she? Her brothers used to call her Hellen of Hevan City, in history Hellen was able to bring nations, men and lovers to her feet. Men would go to war for her, die for her and even kill each other for her." Baron turned. "That's why she was choosen, the beauty." Praxis pulled out another photo. "She still looks like she did before, but if we dye her hair back to blonde. We might have a chance at this war!"

"Do Metal Heads even care about beauty?" CodeX asked, his eyes hoovering over the papers. Baron Praixs shrugged.

"Who knows, but if she fails we can always bring in another girl and do the same to her!"

"Wait a minute," Erol growled. "She's not a test subject. She's a person, she has a soul even if she has Blue Eco in her body." Baron Praxis chuckled.

"It sounds like someone has fallen for Hellen of Hevan City, already?"

"No. I haven't dear Baron Praxis." Erol growled back, crossing his arms. Baron Praixs smirked, crossing his own arms.

"Good. Then I'll have her."

"What?" the Commander and the twisted man shouted, jumping to their feet and thier chairs falling to the ground. CodeX crossed his arms over his chest.

"You pig." Erol nodded with CodeX.

"That's just wrong, she's like sixteen. And how old are you again?"

Praxis laughed. "She able to marry legally now. In a couple days she'll be eightteen."

"What?" Erol growled.

"Thats right," Praxis walked to the window looking out. "When you're in the prison, you lose your sense of time. She's been there for atleast four years, longer then any of the projects." Praxis walked back over. "It doesn't matter who she marrys as long as she does it soon, before her family finds out about where she has truely gone to."

CodeX rolled his eyes. "And what kind of lie have you told them this time?"

Praxis chuckled darkly. "I told them she was dead."

Both males sighed. "Figures." Praxis walked over dropping a paper infront of them. The title was big and there was a picture of three dark figures, Erol and CodeX picked it up looking at the figures. Trying to see their faces.

"The Eco Projects." Praxis hissed. "Green Eco, Red Eco and Yellow Eco. Can you guess who they're looking for?"

"Cynder," Erol whispered.

"Right. They do anything to get her, maybe even kill people." Praxis sat down in his seat. "They know how we work too, there was Red Eco spotted in Slums. Green Eco spotted in the Barzaar and Yellow Eco in Hevan Forest, they're looking for her. They want her." Praxis jumped up clenching his fist. "Bring the Eco Projects in, we'll do the rest." Praxis turned looking out the window. "Or we'll find some way to control them." 

* * *

I blinked at the women hugging Dexter, then Mama's Boy. Her blood red hair going over her shoulders to her wasit, was fuzzy. She had a black corset on with red roses, and a skirt that had a huge slit in it from her ankles to her wasit. Her heels were super high and pointed. Each of her fingers had some kind of rock on it, it glittered in the light as she walked over to me. She smiled and shook my hand.

" 'ello, you must be Cynder, eh?" I nodded, she looked into my eyes. "What beautiful eyes you have, Cynder." She rumbed my hand. "Blue Eco really is beautiful when you think about it, the way it glows in the light? Beautiful."

"Soo," Dexter said making her let go of my hand. "How bus, Holl?"

Holly shrugged. " 'kay, I guess could be better. But these days people are afraid of the Slums, so no one comes around here." She sighed, and planted her hands on her hips. "But at night it's a real swingin' jot, some say it's better then the Hip Hog."

"Ouch," Dexter laughed sitting down at the bar. Holly walked behind the table and leaned on it.

"Yeah, but it's still fun." She turned to face us, I sat beside Dexter as Mama's Boy played with used cups. "But anyways, where's Erol? It's been a while since he's been down here, and CodeX too. But it's nice to know my younger bro still cares about his sis," Holly said giving him props. " 'ight?"

"Right." Dexter laughed, I smiled as Holly turned to me.

"So Cynder, do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"Yah only brothers, Vincent, Gale, Mclaughlin, Jo-Jo, Nicko, To-kio, and Septimus." Holly's mouth dropped.

"Wow, I thought I was gonna go insane living with my brothers, but you! I feel bad for you." She laughed, then there was silence. An eerie silence before something bad happens, suddenly it felt like there was no sound in the world as we all sound. Everything was quiet and soundly, Mama's Boy ran to me before there was a loud crashing sound near the bar.

We all ran outside to see a crashed Hellcat inches away from the bar, smoke and gas were coming from the top of it. Holly grabbed Mama's Boy and held his hand, Dexter grabbed me and we ran to the doors. Dexter grabbed hold of them but jumped back holding his hands, they were red now. I stepped forward grabbing the bars, they were hot too touch but not as hot as the fire I come up with, I yanked it opened and blood flooded out.

Crizmon liquid pouring around me and Dexter's feet, my mouth opened wide as I watched it. It was warm and thick, as I stepped back trying to get a better look at it. I heard a groan behind me, Dexter's face went as white as ghost. I tried to tell what was behind me from his face, but I couldn't read it. I turned to see bodies lying in the Hellcat, not moving and bloody. A hand twitched, my eyes followed the hand to a person's open eyes. His green eyes glared at me before pointing.

"Eco... projects... murderous... muder!" He shouted before a gun shot went past me into his skull, I turned to see CodeX's guns smoking. Erol stood behind him with Dexter passed out on his shoulders, I opened my mouth to say something but CodeX covered my mouth and pulled me along. To Holly's shop. 

* * *

"Cynder drink this," Holly hissed pushing the cup into my hands, she stood again and walked away from me. She stopped infront of Erol and CodeX. "So what the fuck happened? It's covered with eco, blood and bodies! Explain whats going on!" Holly screamed.

Erol shook his head. "I don't know, Holly. Baron Praxis said that Eco Projects have escaped, maybe they're attacking Hellcats."

She huffed. "Well find out soon, and when I mean soon I really mean, NOW!" CodeX jumped up, followed by Erol. Dexter and myself sat looking at them while they backed out, before Holly's glare went to us. We jumped up too and ran out after the males, Mama's Boy sleeping in one of the booths. 

* * *

I yawned. "Did I ever tell you, you were boring?"

"Not lately." Erol hissed back to me as we walked through Hevan Forest, it was only me and Erol this time. CodeX and Dexter stayed in the Slums, looking for the Eco Projects. Sunshine stayed with Holly and Jay-Tee was still on his mission in the Wasteland, I sighed louder this time making Erol roll his eyes at me. "Cyn, act your age."

"I am," I laugh walking behind him. "I'm being a bitchy sixteen year old."

"Bitchy is right," Erol muttered under his breath.

"So how many peoples did the Baron destory again?" I asked, Erol shrugged.

"More then three and less then five."

"Four?" I questioned, and Erol nodded. I stopped to look at the water, I saw myself drowning in the water. I smiled and trailed my finger over my outline, the water making a rippling effect as I swung my feet back and forth in the air. I could hear talking behind me as Erol talked to the comm.unit, nothing seemed to be here while we hunted for the others. The other four, were out there somewhere waiting for us to be off graud and attack.

My eyes looked back to Erol as he sat on a rock listening to CodeX's report on the Slums, I sigh and trail my fingers through my hair as my eyes followed the shine of the moon to the middle of the pond. My eyes go wide, a girl with pure black hair stood on the lake. Her long white dress went over her feet and floated on the water, she was wearing a belt of sliver and hand cuffs over sliver too. She smiled and reached out her hands to me, I stand my eyes fixed on her. She started to walk across the water as my feet dipped into the shore, I heard Erol's voice.

"Cynder, what's up?"

"There's a girl on the lake." I said, Erol up beside me looking out.

"I don't see anyone." I pointed ahead of me.

"She's has black hair, see it goes down to her wasit." Erol shook his head.

"Cynder there's no one out there," I nodded walking forward some more.

"I know what I see, I wonder who she is." Erol growled grabbing my wrist.

"Cynder, there is no one there. Now lets get back to Holly's Bar, CodeX and Dexter are going to be there." I closed my eyes and saw the Blue Eco tunel again, I was out of his hands and in the middle of the lake.** "CYNDER!"** Erol shouted again before I went under the water, the girl was there. She looked a like a water angel, her hair whipping around her face. The cool water around me was making me shiver and shake, before my body went still the air coming out of my lungs. Bubbles went to the top as my eyes closed before opening again, looking at her.

_'hello.' _She said in a mono-tone voice.

_**'hello.'**_ I said back, her voice was in mind.

_'whatca up to cynder?'_

I tlinted my head to one side. _**'how do you know my name?'**_

_'because i am you,'_ she said floating forward, she pressed her hands on mine.

_**'if you are me, why don't i know your name?'**_

_'my name is undine.'_

_**'undine...'**_ I whispered, she smiled and linked our hands.

_'you're about to use a power, a blue eco power.'_

_**'what is it?'**_ I asked looking around, Undine pulled my head back to face her.

_'you'll figure it out, heres a hint. everything you do, i copy. everything you see, i see. everything you hear, i hear. everything you touch, i feel.'_ She spun away from me, she rested her hands on her chest._ 'i am you.'_

_**'really?'**_ I touched my heart, feeling two heart beats. I ran my hand up to my ears, still hearing her voice for some odd reason. My blue hair was infront of my face before it turned blonde, for a second I thought I was dreaming. Undine floated up to me again, wrapping her arms around me.

_'it is time, our next power is ready. this won't hurt a-'_

"Breathe Cynder!" Erol shouted pushing down on my chest making me spit up water, I rolled on to my side coughing hard. My hair was still blue and long, I sat up looking around. My hair fell over my shoulders as I stared out over the lake again, she wasn't there anymore. I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off when Erol wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight. "I thought you drowned! What's wrong with you? Never go out over the water like that!"

"Okay." I said still looking over the water, Erol turned my head back to his.

"Were you listening?" I shook my head, standing up. Erol followed and looked at me werid. "Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself." I put all my weight down on one foot before falling to the ground, Erol shook his head looking down at me.

"What? I fell and I'm not feeling all that," I screahed for a word. "Cold, right now."

"Why? Do you feel sick?" I nodded, he bent down to me. "Maybe you caught a fever jumping into a-near-frozen lake." I swallowed holding my head.

"Okay, make fun of me all you want... I don't care, anymore." I pushed myself off the ground, I leaned on the tree behind me and started to feel my heart beat in my ear. My eyes went to Erol as he stared at me, I could feel Blue Eco pumping through out my whole body. The feeling was powerful, too powerful. I closed my eyes to Erol, before re-opening them. He sat on the rock staring out over the water, I slid down the tree my hair getting caught in the knots and sticks.

"Cynder, are you ready to go now?"

"I feel sick," I muttered loud enough for Erol to hear me. "Really sick, passing out sick. I think I'm going to faint..." I touched my heart. "Something is wrong..." Erol rushed over looking at me werid.

"What do you mean, does your heart hurt?" I nodded closing my eyes again, my breathing started to slow before Erol shook me awake again. "Stay awake Cynder, this might be serious."

"I could just be sad," I said very softly.

Erol laughed. "Yeah right, just stay still... it might be something serious." I nodded and closed my eyes. 

* * *

I opened my eyes seeing the world from Erol's back, I blinked and said nothing more then. "Hey..." In very weak voice, which I didn't like.

"Hey back," Erol laughed. "You feeling better?"

I shook my head. "What happened after I passed out?"

"I picked you up and carried you out, CodeX and Dexter are coming to meet us. You'll be fine." I nodded laying my head down on his shoulder.

"I still feel like shit."

"I figured, your heart is racing." I nodded again, I started to fall asleep when Erol tripped. "Sorry."

"Argh..." I groaned, watching people walk by us. They stared at us like we both had six heads, I swallowed burying my head deeper into his shoulder.

"Hey Cynder," Erol said. "Do you like anyone? Wait, I mean love anyone?"

"Prev." I hissed.

"Not me!" He growled. "I mean anyone from your old life, that maybe you wanted to marry?"

"Not really. I lived in a house with many brothers, the chances of me finding a date were slim to nothing but there was a boy and another boy, their ball fell into our yard one day and my brother, Septimus found it. He made the boys think he was giving it back everyday, but never did. Before I was kidnapped, I took the ball from Septimus' room and hid it under my bed. If the code I put into my wall is still working, the ball should still be there."

"Really?" I nodded, I smirked.

"Yeah..." Silence came over us again before I clenched my fist on his back.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm gonna pass out again, I can feel it this time... something is wrong... really wrong."

"Erol! Cynder!" I raised my head to see the boys running to us, they stopped and look at me. Dexter's mouth dropping.

"Damn Cynder, you're so pale! Erol what did you do to her?"

"Nothing." Erol hissed. CodeX pressed his plam on my forehead.

"She has a high fever, we better get her home... and I mean now."

"You sound like Holly," I mubble as we walk quickly.

"Don't mock me," CodeX hissed. 

* * *

I woke in my room, the lights were off and the window was open. The curtains blowing with the wind, I looked down to see that I was in my nightgown and out of my normal clothes. They must have changed me when I was out, making my way out of the bed I moved to the window to hear the piter and pater of something. I pulled the curtains open and a zap of lightning came down infront of me hitting the poll about inches away from my room.

A thunder storm.

I knew what thunder storms were, and how much fun they could be. I reached out my hand to the rain, huge drops of water landed on my finger tips sliding down and soaking my nightgown. I opened my window wider and stepped onto the brace that kept it locked, it cut my feet making blood bubble to the surface. I reach out my finger tips and what, more rain comes down soaking my arms and legs. It's freezing, cooling my skin down and my body.

_'it's the rain...'_ Undine's voice says pulling me out of my body and into her world, the world of water and a huge ocean of nothing.

"I know what the rain is," I whisper out loud to her.

_'i just thought.' _Her voice says again, before I open my eyes and hear a huge lion roar making me jump. I fall back into my room with a loud thud and sit looking up at the celing, before the room lights up.

Thunder.

I sat back up seeing a dark figure sitting on my window celing, his yellow eyes looking at me. He smiled, his teeth pearl white and sharp. He stepped down with his huge boots, Yellow Eco flowing out of it making me jump but onto my bed. He stepped closer and closer making the whole room light up with eco, I went to the egde of my bed parrel from the window before he reached across.

"Come with me, Cynder my love."

**"EROL!"** I screamed my voice echoing all around me, the man stepped back before walking around the side of the bed grabbing my wrist.

"Don't speak." He hissed, I punched him in the face with my other hand and ran to the door. I ripped it open and ran into the living room where the males were laughing and joking around, they all jumped at the site of me.

"Cynder, you look like you've seen a ghost! Are you okay?" Dexter shouted walking up to me, I started trembling since I was soaked to the bone. Erol came up and rested his hands on my shoulder before looking to CodeX, they both nodded and went back to the room. Me and Dexter followed close behind before the males flicked the light on, the room was empty.

Erol looked to me. "Cynder there's nothing here."

"Yes there was! A man with yellow eyes, and Yellow Eco powers!"

'they think you're crazy...' Undine laughed and I ingored her, I sat on my bed as the males looked around the room. Not finding any Yellow Eco or man, I pulled my knees to my chest and sit watching them. When they were done they just stared at me before shaking their heads.

"Cynder, you're sick you know?" Erol hissed. "You shouldn't be going outside and playing in the rain," I jumped up on the bed.

"I wasn't!" I ran to the window. "There's a man, believe me!"

"Sorry Cynder," Dexter said grabbing my arms and pulling me down. "You're just sick, lay back down." I pulled away from him and yanked open the window, rain and wind brushing in and making everyone shiver. I jumped on the window seal and cupped my hands to my mouth.

"Come out I know you're there! Show yourself!"

"Okay," I heard behind me, I looked and the males were turned towards the door. A female with firey red hair stood leaning on the frame, her eyes watching Erol and CodeX. She bit into an apple before tossing it to Erol's feet. "Eco Project, Tyme, nice to meet you." She snapped her finger, Red Eco forming like fire on her finger tips. "Red Eco Project, Number One."

"Who-" I started but was cut off when my feet seemed to come off the seal and someone was holding me in their arms, for a second I thought I was floating until a foot kicked Dexter across the room, over my bed and into the closet.

**"DEXTER!"** I screamed, before hands rested on my shoulders. I turned to see a clam lady with dark green hair, her expression was clam and humble. She had soft green eye like my mom and pale skin, she leaned forward eyes dark.

"Clam down Cynder, we are here to save you..." She touched my face. "I am Beta," I shifted, the person who was carrying me held me tight, I looked up and saw the man from before.

"Erol... CodeX..." I whispered, loudly. "Help..." I hear a gun load up.

"Put her down," Erol growled, he pointed his gun at him. "Now you bastard." The man rolled his eyes.

"I have a name it's-"

"I don't care about your name," Erol growled. "I want Cynder, now." He held my tighter, I yelped. Erol's face going darker, he smirked holding me.

"Like I was saying, my name is AJ. Cynder knows me right, Lil Sin?" My eyes grew bigger, I only knew one person who called me that! AJ was a boy across from us, his house was huge and my brothers liked him. I didn't though, he was rude and annoying always stealing my dolls and calling me rude names. Hint, Lil Sin. AJ looked up and down at Erol. "Why would she want to go with a Slumer like you?"

CodeX pointed his gun at Tyme, she sighed. "AJ, can we go now? We have the Blue Eco Project Two, this is getting boring." Beta sighed.

"You just want his blood?"

Tyme smirked. "Duh and," She looked to Dexter on the floor, she winked. "I want him."

"Leave my men alone." Erol hissed, AJ rolled his eyes stepping out the window. I screamed when we fell to the ground, my eyes watching my window. When we landed Beta and AJ stood in one spot, waiting. Dexter came out first, then CodeX, then Erol behind them. AJ smirked.

"You came back, Slummers?" All the men glared, I've never seen any of them so angry in my whole life. Tyme jumped out the window landing beside me, she looked at me and smiled.

"Wow, Blue Eco Project Two, you're really pretty! Are you with any of those men?" She pointed to Erol, CodeX and Dexter. I shook my head, she turned smirking. "Good, then I can kill them." She stepped forward, Red Eco sparking from her hair and from her limbs. She gave a laugh before holding up her hands, a ball of what looked like red lightning formed over her. "See ya in hell," She laughed aimming it at the boys, I jumped out of AJ's arms and pulled on her hair. She sent the ball into the sky, it expolded into a sparks of red and white. AJ wrapped his arms around me, smirking at Erol.

"Hey Slummers, ever ask yourself the question. What happens when you mix the ecos?" They all pulled out their guns.

"What are you going to do!" Erol shouted, CodeX holding his guns and Dexter holding my swords. AJ turned me to face him, his eyes looked through mine. I knew what he was going to do! I truned to run to the boys, but he yanked me back and kissed me hard on the lips...

_"When you get older Cynder who are ya gonna kiss first? Then marry?" A brown hair boy laughed before kicking the slummer's ball towards the fence, only having it bounce back to him._

_"I don't know, I don't even know if I wanna get married!" Cynder laughed. "Septimus, I think you like those boys, you keep playing with 'em."_

_"Poppycock!" Septimus shouted, throwing the ball at her. "Come on Cynder, mommy is calling us in for tea!" Septimus grabbed his little sister's hand and they ran to the house, taking the slummer's ball with them. They ran in to see a lady sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea, her long blonde hair was braided and put into a fish net. Her eyes watched as her childern ran in._

_"Septimus, Cynder... where have you been?"_

_"Playing," Septimus snickered, Cynder nodded with her brother._

_"Okay then, Cynder go and play the paino please. Septimus sit with mommy," Both childern did what they were told to do. Her mother listened the beautiful music before turning to Cynder. "Oh yes, Cynder, when you are of age, you will be marrying Alaz Jess."_

"Alaz Jess," I spoke when he pulled away from my mouth. He put his arms around me, resting on my hips. AJ's eyes danced with Blue Eco and Yellow Eco, both turning and spinning around each other. He touched my hair, he pulled it to his nose and smelled it. I couldn't believe my eyes, honey blonde hair between his cold blue fingers.

"Yes my love?" He said again before I was yanked out of his arms, and a gun shot went off. I fell to the ground before I was yanked up again, Erol pulling me along. CodeX infront of me, I couldn't see where Dexter was. I turned to see AJ getting up, anger building up his eyes. I swear I could feel and sense something bad happening, like a burning in my very soul. I knew that feeling!

My first thought was how could I stop him?

My second thought was how do I tell CodeX and Erol about this?

My thrid thought was, why can't I speak?

My fourth thought was, how do I warn them?

My fifth thought was to push Erol.

My sixth thought was, why am I hot and how do I stop the burning?

TBC... (Paradise Eco- grins evily)


	6. The Nights I Can't Remember

**Paradise Eco**

yah!! there's no more snow left on the ground!! :) Also, to a certain _**REAL**_ reveiwer, thank you _Twilight101_ for the comments it really helped ;) thank you all for putting baby names in, I finally have the names!! If it's a female the name is going to be: Sarafina. And if it's a male the name is going to be: Chairle.

yah, yah, short chapter I know :)

woowhoo!! 274 hits on this fanfiction!!

* * *

**The End Of The World As We Know It**

_Chapter 6: The Nights I Can't Remember_

I laid in a bed. By myself. All by myself. Complete darkness all around me, I sat up. Dark hung on me like a sheet of silk or cotton, suddenly a hand went around my wasit bring me into a strong chest.

"I'm here Cynder, I won't let any Slummer have you." I turned in the darkness to see no one, I sat on the bed looking into nothing. I put my face into my hands and started to cry, I didn't know what was wrong with me! Who was that person? Where was I?

_'are you still crying?'_ Undine's voice came from the darkness.

_**'of course i am! i don't know where i am!'**_ I blawed.

_'true but, i thought you had stopped after aj kissed you. but i might have been wrong, i wished i could've helped you when he laid you on the bed. you were screaming alot too, i thought he was killing you. i left for a while then came back to find you to laying together, everyone is worried about you though-'_

_**'what are you talking about?'**_ Undine's hands touched my back.

_'you should've seen how codex, erol, dexter and holly tried to grab you after aj used blue eco to take you away...'_

I stared at her in horror. _'what are you talking about?!'_

Undine shifted. _'well, erol grabbed you when your body hit the ground. codex went after aj, but tyme got the better of him. beta told them all to stop when holly came by, she ran to your side and with the help of beta she healed your back. then aj said he wouldn't let any man or,'_ Undine rolled her eyes. _'slummer have you, so he yanked tyme back by the hair and stole her eco. then shot her in the temple, then went after beta and holly. codex tried to stop him but... fell... then he punched erol in the face, yanked you away and teleportated away... i don't know where we are now...'_

I blinked at her before, coming back to the real world. I found a note on the pillow saying for me to get dress and leave the room, I looked to the floor and found my clothes. A flood of fear came over me, I grabbed my clothes. Yanked them on, fast and opened the window. I looked down to see people walking around not taking any notice to me, it was too far down to jump. I went back in my room and went to the bathroom, in the mirror I noticed my honey blonde hair was cut. I touched my hair, it only went to the middle of my back. My back. A battle field of hate and love, I swallowed and ran to the door.

I opened it slowly, no one stood outside of the room. I took my boots off and started down the hallway, small muffled voices came from downstairs as I placed by walls with small rubies, gold, sliver, diamond, any kind of jewel in it. I stopped and looked at the celings, it was painted gold. I closed my eyes on it. Something made me shake, I touched the cold wall behind me. It was smooth stone, I dropped my shoes and started down the hallway again.

My bare feet started to stick to the floor, sweat covered me. I was scared. I stopped and looked at a huge crytal light hanging from the celing, my mouth drops. It's clear crystals, they show everything. I walk to the railing and look down, I hear a female voice, then a male, then another male, then AJ's. I swallowed when I saw him come out of a the room and towards the stairs, I hid behind them and watch as AJ goes back to the room.

He walks like he is proud of what he just did, I sneak down the stairs. There are still voices in the other room when I lean on the wall, AJ's shouts something. I move. I ran towards the door when china breaks, I turn my head to see an older women with long sliver hair stand. Beside her a older man with matching sliver hair gasped at me, they both are wearing robes. A boy about my age stood, eyes getting bigger. He stood, a green tunic and black pants covered in tea from the tea cup.

"Ohmigod." The boy said, I stepped back.

"Where am I? Where are the KG that I was with?!" The lady got up.

"Cynder... my baby... my daughter Cynder..."

"Cynder!!" AJ shouted landing beside me. "I thought those Slummers had gotten you!" He came down and pressed a kiss to my lips. "The wedding is going to beginning soon and you're running away every second? Silly Cynder, what is wrong with you?" I looked to my ring finger, a huge diamond with a gold base sat on my finger. My face went blank, and I had a sick feeling in my stomach.

_**'ohmigod... i'm married to alaz jess... where are the others?'**_ Undine's laughter came up beside me, I put my hands to my mouth. I could sense her coming beside me, laughing like a school house girl! I turned back to the lady, she wasn't just a lady. She was my mother, and the man was my father. The boy standing beside him was Setpimus. Undine rested her hands on my shoulder, still laughing.

_'damn cynder baby, you are-'_

"Fucked... yah I know."

TBC...


	7. Break The Ice

**Paradise Eco**

after all the Dance Club meetings and Choir shit, I finally sat infront of the computer and wrote this. In the middle/ beginning it's pretty graphic, sorreh if it makes anyone barf. anyways, as of Monday (Eastern Canadain Time) pictures of Cynder, Beta, Holly, and Undine will be on my homepage **MidnightCalle**. Also inculding pictures of Septimus the only brother you'll see for now.

* * *

**The End Of The World As We Know It**

_Chapter 7: Break The Ice_

Sunshine smirked as he walked behind Baron Praxis, he was finally going to get Erol and the group back. What the Baron had planned for them, was worset then what he was planning for Cynder when they found her. She was going to be his, and saying that the group did nothing to stop AJ from kidnapping her made Praxis firey with rage and anger. Sunshine smirked looking out the window, they were getting there horriable punishment. Each one of them, blood, danger anything Praxis could think of was happening to them right now.

Sunshine looked into the WebCam, Praxis came behind him.

"You can have any lady. Anyone," Sunshine shook his head.

"I only want one, the one that will destory Erol, Dexter and CodeX all together. With one attack." Praxis frowned.

"You can't have Cynder,"

"Not Cynder," AJ said pointing to the screen. "I want her."

* * *

Dexter shook under the pain that was burning his feet, making the skin peel. The heat was killing him, damn Sunshine for lying. Only if there was a carmea around! They would be able to prove that Sunshine himself didn't even lift a finger to help!

Dexter's head snapped to the left, he heard a shout from Beta. Being the last of the Eco Projects she was being murdered right infront of him, he moved across the floor on his stomach to the door. Beta's back was off the table, Green Eco being yanked out of her body slowly. Sweat beaded down her forehead and arms, Dexter grabbed the bars and pulled himself onto his knees.

Her eyes were rolled back into her eyes giving her a ghostly look, her green hair was shaved. Bits and pieces of it laid on the ground beside her, Dexter could feel in the pit of his stomach something. A burning, a heat rising in his stomach and coming up into his mouth. It hit the back of his teeth and burned his tounge, before actually coming out. He bent over the other way, different shades and colors of food covered the ground as he shook in pain.

He wipped away the left overs and looked to the chair, Beta laid back on the table eyes closed and chest still. Water welled in his eyes, as he sat back on his but. The sight of his burned, blacken and bloodly feet made him barf, again. He looked up after the colors came up again and saw a piece of glass, he crawled toward it and trailed it across his finger.

It was sharp.

He started to run it along his arms, his fingers, his hands, his legs, his face, his shoulder, his stomach, the parts of his back he could reach and his feet. A feeling of pain shot through his body as he hit his feet, he groaned in pain before laying back on the ground. Blood escaping his body and making him dizy, he pressed the egde to his neck.

He could see his life flash before his eyes, his red haired mother. Her beautiful amber eyes, she was amazing. His eyes blinked when he saw Erol, his older brother that he always wanted to be like. His eyes watered when he saw Holly, his hyper sister the one he always loved. She would always hold him when there was a thunder storm, Erol didn't want to held but in the morning he was always laying beside Holly.

Dexter's eyes narrowed on his father, red dredlocks and green eyes. The man that hit his mother every day, the man who pushed Holly downstairs. The man who dropped Erol out the window, the man who kicked his youngest son out when he was three. Dexter could feel heat on his forehead, he closed his eyes. His end was near. His father did the same thing that Dexter was doing, he killed himself while on duty.

No way was he doing the same thing. Dexter's eyes opened to see Beta whincing over him. She was alive! But not for long. Green Eco was flowing out of her fingers, into his body. She had tears in her eyes as Dexter raised his hands to her face, she was cold to the touch.

"Beta stop, you'll kill yourself."

"Just like you are doing... I'm not going to let my childhood friend die infront of me..." Beta wrinkled her nose. "I never knew you would become a KG..."

"Me neither..."

"You and Erol weren't the ones to follow your father around..." Dexter pulled her face to his, he pressed a kiss to her lips before she fell to his side. Body cold and breathing starting to slow, Dexter pulled her into his arms and looked at the cage wall.

"Break the ice into death Beta, I'll hold you while you drown."

"Thank you..."

* * *

_"Mommy, Mommy," A little Holly laughed running in with her toy doll, Erol, Dexter and CodeX followed behind her in pink dresses and dolls. Dark shades of pink make up and lipstick coated their faces as they followed behind Holly. "See! We were playing dress-up!"_

_Mommy laughed. "Well, my little boys... it's nice to see you ladies."_

_"Mom!" Erol shouted._

_"I feel pretty." Dexter said spinning._

_"Please don't tell my mother, Miss Ing, she'll never let me live it down." CodeX growled, Miss Ing rumbed his head._

_"Don't worry Xehave, I won't tell anyone. I promise." She smiled. "I'll get you all cleaned up before your father-" The door bangs open, Mr. Ing walks in anger in his eyes. He looked to Holly befor going to the boys, he shook his head grabbing his wife and taking her to the room. Holly started to cry as she ran back to her room, CodeX ripped off the clothes and left. Erol and Dexter went to their rooms and changed._

_CodeX walked down the stairs and into his aparment, a glass of gin tipped over on the couch. CodeX walked past it as the glass shifted and the ice in it broke, his mother laid on the ground beside it. Knocked out._

Ice broke.

CodeX looked up, he couldn't see out his left eye and had a werid feeling one of his legs were broken. The doors were opened and he was motioned to get up, he put weight on one of his feet and stood slowly. Pain going up his leg, through his spine and into his head. He pressed his hand on the walls and walked towards the door, the grauds laughed and walked away from him.

Another door opened and Erol rolled out, CodeX smirked and fell to the ground beside him. Erol looked up to him, CodeX laughed out loud and laid down beside him. Erol touched his lip, it was huge. He felt his eye and then his arm, small cuts and marks were left on his body from the attack from the other KG.

"So far have the might have fallen." CodeX laughed, Erol laughed too.

"Yeah... aren't we a sight for sore eyes?"

"It's better then when Holly dressed us in girl clothes and make up."

Erol snorted, blood coming out of his nose. "Which time? There's too many times too count."

"True." CodeX laughed.

"Remembering the old days?" Sunshine said walking in, he held a gin glass filled with ice. He took a sip and dropped it to the ground, the ice breaking and the glass following behind it. Sunshine planted his hands on his hips watching the males. "I left you guys a 'gift' in the war room, she was screaming for help but after I gaged her she didn't talk that much. Also, after you get cleaned up there's an infomation sheets for another person to do the Eco Projects on. It's going to be Dark Eco this time, bye."

After about ten minutes and lots of Green Eco, CodeX and Erol walked out of the hospital room. They walked down the hallway side by side before someone bumped into them, Dexter fell flat on his face. Eyes moving up from the boots to their faces, his face went pale as he jumped onto his feet.

"Sunshine!" Dexter shouted grabbing Erol's shirt, he clenched his fist as he started to cry.

"No Dexter, I'm Erol remember?"

"No. No. No!!" Dexter shouted, tears and snot coming from him. His shoulder went up and down as he cried louder, CodeX shrugged when Erol looked to him.

"Dexter whats wrong?"

"Sunshine that bastard!" Dexter choked out. "He hurt Holly! She's in the War Room, she's... she's..." Dexter fell to the ground, Erol let go of his brother before bolting away from him. He turned left, then right every turn his heart racing in his chest! He shoved the door open and saw Holly's hand, blood coming out of every finger. Slowly, he ran around the table and turned his head. He couldn't stand seeing his sister like this, he walked to the front of the room and grabbed the flag of the Baron. He walked over and covered her body, leaving her head out so she could speak to him.

"Erol..." She trembled. "What happened to-"

"Shh.." Erol said lifting his little sister up. "I'll get a medic, he'll take you to the clinic." CodeX ran in, eyes stopped and laid on Holly. She gave a weak smile before passing out, a medic came behind Dexter. His eyes growing bigger before taking Holly out of Erol's arms, they went around the corner and were gone. CodeX grabbed the sheets, he handed them to Erol.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

"What's this kid's story?" CodeX shouted from the computer, Erol looked above him to CodeX. Erol shrugged.

"Dunno, he just appeared today, remember you were driving the Hellcat?"

"Haha.." CodeX mocked. "Really funny, I'm asking what's the background? I can't just pump Eco in without knowing the background about him! It's not that easy."

"Type **DARK ECO** and press the butto-"

"I know what to do, Dex!" CodeX shouted. "I don't know how much Eco he's suppose to have!" Erol looked back to the child, he looked scared laying on the table. He could understand everything that was being said and spoken, Erol crossed his arms. He didn't have time to waste on a brat like him, he had to find Cynder, check on Holly and kill AJ and Sunshine. Erol smirked evily, why not take his anger out on the brat?

"3 liters."

"WHAT?" CodeX shouted.

"Do it. Or you face the same destiny as Alaz Jess and Sunshine," Erol growled not turning his head to CodeX. CodeX let out a sigh.

"Fine," There was a loud noise before the metalic arm came down and pumped eco into the small boy child before them. Dexter stood and walked over to Erol, they watched as the child screamed in pain and didn't even speak or shout a word.

* * *

Three months later, Erol found himself wandering pointlessly through the hallways of the Prison area. The big race was coming up soon, and he was suppose to compete, Holly came out of rehab and started working as a computer tech with the KG. He knew his mother wouldn't want her whole family in the KG, but he knew it would end up that way.

He had also found a strange little girl named Keria, she had teal colored hair and was basically in love with him. Holly called her her fashion diva, the old school look always worked on girls with her skin tone. He bumped into her while he was going back to the apartment, she was lost and he found her a room near the groups apartment.

He was going to give Jak he eco today, again for the thrid time this week. He walked to the door and stopped, Jak was already on the table. A person with short blonde hair to the shoulders, stood beside him pumping eco in. The person, mostly a girl, wore a black dress that looked like one of those ballet dresses Holly used to wear. She had fishnets on and bright red high heels, she had a black gloved hand on the handle. On the ring finger, there was a huge diamond.

Erol huffed, she must be from the rich side of the city. He walked towards her, she didn't turn or move as Erol came closer. She didn't look like anyone he knew or spoke to, he leaned on the table behind her when she stopped the eco.

She turned and jumped, Erol narrowed his eyes on her. She had deadly blue eyes and was wearing blood red lipstick, she stepped back bumping into Jak. Erol stood eyes still trying to figure out who she is, she moved around the table. Erol sighed, if she was high class then she wanted him to bow or something. He slauted her.

"I am Commander Erol of the Krizmon Graud, and you are?" A small smile pulled at her lips as she bowed infront of him.

"I am the 1st daughter of Nightingale and Clamp, pleased to meet you," She looked up. "Erol."

Erol coughed. "Commander Erol," He looked to Jak. "Are you instered in the Dark Warrior Project?" She nodded and pointed to the stats sheets.

"You have to watch his blood or esle you will lose him, a Dark Warrior isn't any good to the city if he's dead." Erol nodded.

"Good point." She walked to the door slowly, Erol watched her leave. She wore a confident and smart walk, she held her head high and walked as if she just lost a chain that was weighting her down. She stopped and pulled the diamond ring off her finger, she tossed it back to him.

"Keep it Slummer," She laughed. "Remember me." Erol rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever, wouldn't your husband be mad?" She laughed again.

"No. He's dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't." She looked back to him. "I killed him."

**"OH..."** Erol coughed, she was creepy and now a muder. Who was this chick? "May I ask what your name is?"

"No. Because you'll tell everyone, and I'll be in trouble."

"No," Erol said waving off her statment. "The carmea have already caught you saying it, they'll do all the work." Erol smirked. "I'll delete it if you tell me your name, full name and none of that fake shit."

She laughed again. "Okay, Erol, I will." She turned to face him, he suddenly felt a change in the air. Like someone just stuck ice down his back, she planted her hands on her hips and smiled. "My brothers call me, Hellen of Hevan City but my real name is," She walked up to him, she pulled out a note and pressed it into his plam. He leaned forward to kiss her when Blue Eco zapped his lips, making him jump. She smirked.

"Ohmigod." Erol spoke, she winked and blew a kiss.

"Let me break the ice," She said stepping back, the Blue Eco cracked around her before she diseappered infront of him. She made a peace sign, Erol shook his head looking at her. There was a girl with black hair behind her, holding a clock. "See ya in a week, Commander." Erol stood stunned for a mintue before shaking his head.

"Cynder..."

TBC...


	8. We Belong Together

_"When you left I lost a part of me, it's still so hard to believe. Come back baby, please 'cause we belong together. Who am I gonna lean on when times get rough? Who's gonna talk to me till the sun comes up? Who's gonna take your place? There ain't nobody better, oh baby, baby. We belong together."_

Mariah Carey- _**Mimi- We Belong Together

* * *

**_

**The End Of The World As We Know It**

_Chapter 8 : We Belong Together_

**_2 Months Ago..._**

_"Cynder my love, come in here, I want to hold in my arms all night long."_

_"Eww..." Cynder muttered to herself, as she pulled out a small bottle of gold liquid. She smiled. In the human body, everyone has a bit of gold in it. The gold always has to be balanced and normal, if it goes over the person could die. If it becomes less, the person could get a minor cold or flu (**AN- true facts peoples!). **In the bottle Cynder held, was pure gold. She slipped it in her bra, as she let her blonde hair fall to her shoulders. Alaz Jess took almost everything away from her but now, now she was going to get him back and get everything back too._

_"My sweet heart." AJ smiled, Cynder walked infront of him. He smiled reaching out to her and pulling her down onto his lap, AJ brushed some of her hair out of her face. "Wasn't the wedding beautiful?"_

_"Sure it was," Cynder smiled, he leaned forward kissing her lips before she reached down her top and pulled out the bottle. Cynder started to fake cough before AJ pulled away sighing, he moved onto the bed as she took a huge swig from the gold. She smiled not swallowing any of it, AJ motioned for her to come over again. She smiled getting over him and pushing him down on to his back, AJ laughed._

_"Kitten's got claws eh?" Cynder gave him a sly look before open mouth kissing him, he ran his hands up her back to her shoulders. She whinced when he bit her lip, but before he could do anything esle his body went limp. Cynder pulled back looking down on AJ's body, gold covering his lips and running down his face. She wipped away the gold on her own mouth and closed his mouth and eyes, she leaned down and kissed his lips lightly._

_"Mewo."_

* * *

"Erol has a girlfriend that he'll never see-"

"Say it one more time, Dexter... one more time!"

"Ladies..." Holly coughed, she kept her eyes on the tape from a couple hours ago. "Can you stay focused on what is going on?" CodeX nodded, he sat beside Holly as she scaned over the tapes and voice recorder.

"Okay then," Erol growled. "Who is this girl?"

"Her name is Cynder Seeven and you shouldn't have came to me to find it out, since she's the only person in the free world who has Blue Eco." Holly looked away from the tapes. "But whatever that note says, she wants you to come and find her." Erol groaned.

"Great. Do you know where she lives?"

"Near our old house." All the male jumped up.

"You mean that manor by our old house?"

"Duh." Holly snorted, she bought up a huge picture of the manor. "It's the only manor in Hevan City, if Cyn's family wanted they could over power Praxis." Holly laughed. "They made the Slums, since they needed maids and people like that, they lived close but not in the manor. Thus the Slums were made, very close to the manor." Holly laughed leaning back in her chair. "There are 60 windows, 18 bedrooms, 1 dinning room, 1 living room and a huge kicthen."

Erol walked around the table. "I don't like windows, how many doors?"

"Including the doors to the garden and beach?"

"Yes the garden and- wait did you just beach?"

Holly nodded. "There 5. 1 at the front, a door to the garden, a door to the beach and 2 doors for maids."

"She has a beach?" Holly rolled her eyes.

"It's a family beach and Baron Praxis using it to get Eco and prisons in and out of the city. We could use that one to get in but, it's grauded." CodeX crossed off the beach door.

"So we aren't going through that way." Dexter walked up and pointed to the garden door.

"We can go through the garden, it's full of garden stuff and no one will see us. Maybe CodeX can lurk in there," Holly nodded and wrote it down, Dexter pointed to the front door. "Maybe Holly can talk to the lady of the house, keep her busy at the front door as her daughter gets kidnapped."

Erol wrinkled his nose. "Kidnapped?"

"We are taking her away from her parents," Holly laughed. "It's kidnapping." She stood and pointed to the maid door. "Erol can enter from there," Holly stopped and put her hand to her head, all the males looked to each other before she shook away their looks. "Cynder's room is up stairs on the south side, it should be the one with the white door or," Holly laughed. "The one painted black."

They all nodded, Erol stepped forward. "Let's go, CodeX tell JayTee what is going to happen. Dexter go get the Hellcat working, Holly... I want to talk to you." Everyone left as Holly kept on typing on the computer, Erol walked over looking up and down at his sister. "Holly how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, just still a little nervous."

"About what?"

"Having a bunch of males around me," Holly bit her lip.

Erol sighed. "Holly, I'm your older brother. Dexter is your younger brother, and CodeX been a part of the family ever since you dressed him up as a chick." Holly snickered.

"I dressed all of you up."

"Anyways, maybe you should speak to someone. A girl maybe-"

"**Enough**, we have to save Cynder... come on."

* * *

"Mrs. Cynder," A maid said pulling me out of the world of Undine and myself, she was telling me the weather and if it might rain again tonight.

"Yes?" I called from the balcony, the maid walked in and smiled. Instead of buying all new clothes for me when I came back, I took all my dresses and dyed them black and bought many pairs of fishnets and these classic heels. The wind from the ocean blew my hair as the maid walked over to me.

"Your mother ask that you come downstairs, there is a young lady here selling..." The maid thought for a second. "Carpets, and she wants to have one for your room." I laughed.

"Black, white, red or blue." The maid nodded backing out of the room, yup this is my life. My room is the size of our loft back in the KG, there is gold inbedded into the walls. I sighed and leaned on the rail, it was true that glitters isn't gold. Everyone who looks at this manor things we are all amazing people with out own piece of land, and own half of Hevan. Wrong. As soon as my father dies, my brother, Septimus gets everything and I get nothing.

"Excuss Mr. Cynder," The maid says coming back, I turn and see that she is covered in tea. "You mother wants you downstairs, now." I sigh.

" 'kay, tell her I'll be down in a mintue."

"Alright." She walks out of the room, I lock my door and drop the key down my bra. My heels start to click towards the stairs, maybe I'll take the elevator? I don't feel like walking in these shoes any more, I hate them. Suddenly an over powering body pulls me to the wall and covers my mouth, the closet door opens and I'm shoved to the ground.

"Precusors... how many rooms do you have in this house?" I punch the person in the face, then reach for light. For a second the person was just a blur, nothing was infront of me until my sight returned. Erol sat on the ground infront of me, holding his jaw. I gasp then laugh, that asswhole! How many times have I punched this man in his face? Erol narrowed his eyes on me, as if he was about to hurt me. "Why must you always punch me?"

"Beside it's funny and you need it, you always scare me!"

Erol put his hands up. "Yeah that is true but, it still gives you no right."

I laughed. "Haven't you heard? I'm the daughter of Nightingale-"

"Don't start with that shit again," He opens a bag and pulls out a cloth, I raise an eyebrow as he drops a rope to the ground too. "Okay, everyone is doing something right now. Dexter and Holly are keeping your parents busy, CodeX is in the shadows-"

"Of course."

"To stop anyone from stopping us, and I'm getting you out." I point to the rope.

"And the rope?" He unweaved and stepped to me, I shifted back. I figure out what he was going to do, he was going to tie me up! I shake my head. "Please don't."

"I have to."

"This is kidnapping, please don't tie me up." Erol sighed.

"I won't do it tight, just to make the caremas think we are kidnapping you." I swallowed and turned, I pulled my hair into a bun and put my hands behind my back. My heart was racing in my chest, why couldn't I just teleport us out of here?

"You do it tight, and I'll burn you." Erol chuckled.

"Right, Cynder." Erol took my hands in his and started to tie the rope around, I bit my lip as they got tighter and tighter. Then I felt it become too tight, I started shift and feel tears coming. My hands dropped, the rope some what tight around me. I turned to look at Erol as he walked away from me getting the other rope.

"My feet right?"

"If you wouldn't mind." I swallowed and leaned on the door, he bent down infront of me and smirked. "Nice shoes." I rolled my eyes, I didn't choose to wear them. I was forced too. I sighed before the rope was laced in a cris cross motion between my feet, I let out a little yelp when he tied them tight.

I sighed. "Finally." I said pulling my legs to me. "If this is what it takes to leave, I'll take it. To go back to- mpfh." Erol wrapped his arms around my shoulder, smiling like a fool at me.

"Sorry Cynder, but if you're going to be kidnapped. You have to be gagged, and," He stood. "You talk too much." A growl came from me as he lifted me off the ground and onto his shoulder, he made a grunt sound as if I was heavy! I am not heavy! If he grunted again, I could shove my foot where the sun don't shine. On top of that I'm wearing 2 inch heels. Erol laughed. "No Cynder you're not heavy, my arm hasn't been the same after what happened that night you were kidnapped." I nodded, he didn't look at me. "I'm sorry."

_:Erol, Holly can talk but she can't talk Cyn's mother to buying any of the caprets! Get her out right now, her mother is coming up the stairs!_

Erol opened the door, no one was coming but we could hear my mother asking Holly and Dexter leave. Erol ran out of the cloest, carrying me on his back. I saw Holly and Dexter at the door with my mother and maid holding the door open for them, we suddenly turned into a bathroom at the end of the hallway as my mother came up the stairs. She was quick. Erol leaned me on a wall as he untied my feet and hands, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Theres no more carmeas," Since this was my brothers side of the house, it would make sense since they were 20ish. Erol went to the window, it was already open. Down below CodeX stood behind a tree, Erol looked out and swallowed. "I hate heights." I grabbed his hand and thought of CodeX, suddenly a blue tunnel came at me. It pulled me through until I rolled onto grass beside CodeX, his eyes grew bigger at the sight of me before he shook his head.

"Hey Cynder," I threw my arms around CodeX.

"CodeX!! I've missed you!" CodeX rolled his eyes and pushed me off.

"Come on, Holly and Dexter are around the corner with the Hellcat."

* * *

"It's nice to see a body in that bed again," Ever since AJ died, I hadn't been able to sleep right. Even when he was around I didn't get too much sleep, damn him for snoring!

"Go away... I was sleeping for once in the last three months." I muttered after Erol woke me up by coming in the room, he stood by my window looking down on me. I pulled the sheets over my head, trying not to get too awake.

"I came to check on you, you know after the whole AJ, Beta and Tyme coming to steal you at night."

"Just like you did in borad daylight?" I whispered to myself under the sheets, I hear Erol laugh.

"True but that was a rescue mission." I groaned.

"Okay, I don't care what you call it.. please just get out of my room please?" The bed moved, the sheets were pulled back and I sat up fast. Erol smirked holding my sheets in one hand, I glared at him. "Gimme my sheets."

"I need to speak wit you."

I wrinkled my nose. "Wit? What kind of word is that?" Erol sighed, I shook my head and crawled over to him taking my sheets. I covered myself with them and padded the spot next to me. "Come on, what's it about?" I snickered. "I never thought I would say that ever." I padded his back. "Are you having guy troubles?"

"Haha." Erol growled sitting down beside me. "It's about Holly, when you were away. Sunshine rapped Holly and-"

"What?" I shouted.

"Shh." Erol growled. "It's only 4am!"

"Sorry." And why he comes into my room at 4am, I'll never know (and don't want to).

"Anyways, she's been down and out for the last couple of days. I meet this girl, Keira, and she's been talking with Holly but it seems to be falling on deaf ears." I nodded pulling the sheets around me, suddenly feeling cold. "Maybe you could help her."

"I could but it wouldn't be right."

"Why?"

"It would be like telling someone who is hooked on drugs that it's wrong, when I'm holding a drug pipe in my hands."

"What? I don't get... oh..." I bit my lip.

"Yeah, so, yah... maybe you can some other female to talk to Holly about being raped." I held the sheets close. "Have you got Sunshine back yet?"

"No. He hurt both you and Holly, he basically gave you away to AJ." Erol looked to me. "How did you kill AJ?" I smiled.

"A kiss." Erol raised a eyebrow at me.

"A kiss of death or something?"

"No. A kiss of gold." Erol sighed.

"Okay, then..." I laughed.

"I gave him gold, which in a large amount, will kill the person right away."

"Oh, that's how you did it. Do you have anymore of that stuff left, for Dexter's oatmeal?" I gasped punching his shoulder.

"That's mean!" Erol rolled his eyes.

"No it's not, if you heard what Holly did to me when we were younger then you would think she was mean."

"Wait a minute aren't you the oldest? Why couldn't you fight her off?"

"She was strong, back then." I laugh.

"You got beat by a girl! Your younger sister! Only you would find away to do that!" He narrowed his eyes on me.

"And how many brothers do you have?" I started to count on my fingers.

"Seven, get it Seeven. Seven?" Erol shook his head in disbelif, I gasped. "Vincent and Gale are twins, 25. I don't remember them that much. Mclaughlin moved to Kras City to work on cars, I think 23. Jo-Jo, Nicko and To-kio triplets, 21," I laughed. "I remember them. Septimus, he's the closet one to me. He's 19."

"What I would do for brothers."

"Sell your soul?" Erol rolled his eyes.

"No you would do that for sisters."

"Oh yeah!" I pipped jumping off the bed and going into a box under my bed, I pulled it out and smiled. "After we came home, I teleported back to leave a note saying that I loved everyone. When I went back I remembered this." I threw a ball at Erol, it had been collecting dust in my closet for the last 10 years. Erol looked shocked. I got back on the bed. "Yup it's your childhood ball."

"You act as if it was my only friend." Erol sneered.

I sighed. "Well my mother always told me, that 'Slummers' always missed something when it was gone for too long-"

"Just like I missed you?" Erol whispered to himself, but with my pause he knew that I heard him. I did hear him.

"What?"

"Nothing." He muttered, I grabbed my pillow and pointed at him.

"You said something," I narrowed my eyes on him. "You said you missed me, didn't you!" He rolled his eyes and got off the bed.

"Thanks for your help,"

"I didn't help." I muttered. "Are you going to miss me when you leave the room?"

"No." Erol growled, it was too dark to see what his face really said. I nodded and pulled the sheets over my body when a loud alarm went off, I jumped up expecting someone to jump through the window and kidnap me again when Erol ran in tossing combat boots to the floor. "Put those on, now!" I yanked them on and followed Erol out of my room, CodeX and Holly were already on the computer.

"Metal Head attack!" Holly shouted. "On the Slums! You guys have to get down there now," Holly's face went blank. "Mom's hospital is near there."

"Damn it." Dexter growled, I turned my head when someone hugged my leg. Mama's Boy smiled at me before Erol started to talk again.

"Okay this is how it's going to work, Praxis is going to want us to put a wall between us and the Metal Heads! Cynder will teleport CodeX to a wall and he'll blow it out, while me and Dexter hold them off. Holly, you go and work with the others at HQ." Everyone nodded and ran out to face danger, or their deaths.

* * *

"Dexter! Move!" I shouted diving into Dexter as a Metal Head Grunt's claws missed him by an inch, we rolled to one side as the Grunt looked to us. Dark Eco leaked out of his mouth as he came towards us, I let out a small whimper when I let the bulet out from my gun. We already took the wall down, but unlucky for us Praxis already had a wall behind us taken out. Leaving our group stuck in the battle feild, about six other groups were stuck too.

"Thanks Cynder." Dexter said pulling me onto my feet and started to run back to where all the others were, we were located in a small house. There were less men this time, only a few came back. Erol's head turned when he saw us come in, he ran to us. I stepped behind Dexter, as we before slauted. I made sure my right leg was behind Dexter, and well covered.

"What's the status?"

"The only way out is if we go through the old gates, and those are blocked off by-"

"Yeah I know." Erol growled, his eyes went to me as I looked away. I wasn't angry at him but he was being a jerk, I walked past him towards the Medical Ward. CodeX sat on a bed, breathing slowly. I bent down to him as he gave a small smile, I smiled back before his eyes slid closed.

"You'll be okay CodeX, we'll make sure of it." I stood and walked to the wall, I slid down. I was basically no help. I had no more eco left, I hit the target every other time and I was slow now. I slid down to the floor, sounds of bombs and people screaming were outside. About six hours ago I was in my room wondering if Erol actually liked me, but by the way he is acting today... I can tell he doesn't.

I closed my eyes, I saw CodeX and me landing back infront of Erol and the other Lts and genrals. Suddenly an expolsion above us sent our group to the ground, a whole new group of Metal Heads appeared above us. One came down attacking CodeX, one came down bitting my right leg. I kicked it with my left leg but they took CodeX with them, a gun shot. CodeX is falling... falling... fall-

"Cynder!" Erol shouts my name running into the room, he looks to the wall and sighes. "Come on, our group is going on a mission." I nodded wobbling to my feet, as I walk to the door CodeX grabs my wrist.

"Cynder..." He breaths. "You're... hurt... you're... going... to kill... yourself..." I shake my head and stand strong, Erol tosses me a gun. I don't it into my bra but carry it in my hand, I go out first as I hear something in the air. I look up and see a bomb coming down a mile away from the house, I shut the door and close my eyes as it goes off outside. When I open the door again, dead Metal Heads laid all around the place. Erol took me by the wrist and we started up the hill, he stopped every couple seconds to catch his breath as I walked on up ahead. I was doing a good job of hiding the wound on my right leg, or Erol didn't care.

"Cynder do you think you can get up and over there?" He pointed to huge wall infront of us, I shake my head. The wall Baron Praxis wishes to kill us with, the wall that Praxis put up after we already made one. He destoryed it a long time ago.

"No, I'm almost out of eco." Erol sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell the men that there is no way over." I nodded and fell to my knees, my leg really did hurt. I wanted to cry or to cut my the pain out, I looked back to Erol as he spoke on his comm.unit. I glanced down to my leg, the pain was getting worse and worse. I stood and gasped, behind Erol was a Grunt and a Jacket! My feet moved fast, running forward and pushing Erol to the ground. I shot down the Jacket but the Grunt got me, his claws made me jump back causing me to cave at the pain in my leg. I fell face first to the ground and my lip busted open, I let out a small yelp as the Grunt fell beside me. A bulet in it's forehead.

"Erol..." I spoke, pain almost ready to take over my body. I looked to Erol as he bends down to me, I couldn't see his face through the blood running down my face and the pain in my stomach.

"Come on, we have to take cover... another load of bombs are coming down, they want to get that wall down for our teams." I nodded pushed myself off the ground, I looked down the waist and saw a piece of glass sticking out of my stomach. I gagged at the site of it and yanked it out when Erol was turned, I limped after him as he hid in a destoryed house. I sat down beside him as he threw the comm.unit across the room. "I don't have any need for that."

"Why not..." I said breathless.

"It's broken."

"Oh..." I said, my body was sending me waves of pain to my brain as I laid my head on Erol's shoulder.

"Sorry about this, if I knew it was going to be this dangerous I would told you to stay with Holly."

"That's okay..." I said my eyes slidding slowly. "Can I go to sleep?"

"Sure, I'll wake you if something is wrong."

"Thank you, Erol..."

_'you have to tell him about the wounds! you might bleed to death!'_ Undine shouts making me whince.

_**'must you shout?'**_

_'yes! i can't let you fall asleep! we might die...'_ I didn't open my eyes as my body fell into darkness around me, before I knew it I was dizy and feeling weak. I opened my eyes at feeling of cold water falling on my face, I looked up and couldn't see the sun. It must still be night, I looked to my leg to see it glowing purplish. I gasped. When the Metal Head bit me, it must've given me a dangerous shot of Dark Eco! I look to where Erol was to find that he was gone, I clenched my fist on the floor. He's gone and I'm going to die. I touched my stomach and whinced again, it was deep but only bleeding a bit. How long have I been out?

I started to crawl along the floor, being careful not to touch my foot as I laid on the front of the house. Pain curled in my stomach sending waves to my brain saying : get off of it! Erol stood outside looking at the stars, I open my mouth but nothing comes out. I grab a rock and threw it near him, he reacted. His gun was out and ready to fire at me, his gaze was dark. I smiled. I would freely expect the bulet.

"Cynder, you gave me a heart attack! Don't you know any better to not scare a KG?" I laid my head down on my hands, it was silent for a second before he spoke again. "Cynder... are you okay?" I shook my head.

_**'who am i going to lean on when times get rough, erol?'**_ Undine's hands touched my back.

_'oh cynder... please don't die... don't die.'_

"Cynder, are you okay?" Erol asked laying me on bed in the other room, I couldn't think right. I started to tremble as he sat down beside me touching my face, he was freezing! "You're burning up. Did something hurt you?" I try to nod but couldn't, all I could do was tremble. "Cynder, you have to say something."

"My... leg..." I whimper, he nodded ripping my fishnets and turning his head away. He let out a small gag sound, making me think he was about to barf. I closed my eyes as he started to talk to me, I couldn't hear anything he was saying. I couldn't breath. I couldn't hear my heart was beating too fast, Erol sat down on the bed again.

_'tell him about the stomach wound! now!'_ I nodded and took Erol's hand, I slid it up my dress.

"Cynder what are you doing?" By the time I had his hand on my wasit, I couldn't move anymore. My body was ready to give up, with some effort I pushed it to the side too hard making me scream. Erol pulled his hand away sitting looking at me as I closed my eyes, he's not getting it. "Cynder..." Erol said I opened my eyes to see crizmon coated his hand, I started to tremble again.

He got up and left, for a second I thought he would never come back but when he did I almost cried._** 'when you left i lost apart of me...'**_

_'cynder...'_ Undine's voice comes at me too hard. He used his teeth to tear my dress I was wearing, I let out a small yelp as he pulled me off the bed and into his arms. He started to tie the piece of cloth from my dress around my stomach, the pain was still there everytime he touched me. I rested both my hands on his shoulders, as more blood came from the wounds. I didn't think any had anymore beside the beating in my head.

"Bring back a memory of earlier?" I smiled, it was true but I wasn't about to die last time. I lay my head on his shoulder as he leaned back on the bed, holding me in his arms. "You still have a fever, until we get Green Eco in you you're gonna get worse." I nodded. "You're lungs are filling with blood, you should be dead within... 4 hours."

"When's the wall going to come down?" I whispered it hurt to speak.

"In 30 mintues."

"You jerk, you said I'll be dead."

"I said should." He laughed, making my head pound.

"Thank... you..."

"You don't have to thank me, you're the Baron's project if you died, I don't know what he would do." I smiled.

"Sure. I think mean yourself right?" There was no response for about ten mintues before I nugded him. "... I'm falling... asleep..." I whimpered, he nugded me back. I yelped in pain, and was about ready to hurt him! I couldn't figure out which pain was worse, the stomach pain, the dark eco or the headache. Since the headache was closer, I diecded on headache.

"Are you awake now?"

"Yes, and I'm bleeding again."

"How bad is the pain?"

"Bad..." I whispered, Erol tipped my head up. I never noticed the huge cut on his face until now, he leaned forward. I should get a tattoo too.

_'don't even think about it little missy.'_ Undine laughs.

"If I kiss you right now, will I die?"

"I might." I whispered, he leaned closer.

_:Erol, Cynder..._

Erol sighed. I smiled. Undine went into the laughter of death. "Yes Dexter?"

_:The wall is down, medics are coming for the injured. Is Cynder hurt?_

"Yeah, a large blow in her stomach and Dark Eco poisoning."

_:Oh... you know medics can't help a dead women._

"She's not dead."

_:Sure she's not, you'll get over it._

"I'm alive... barely..." I spoke up for myself.

_:CYNDER! You're alive! Erol, carry her out!_

The comm.unit went away as Erol picked me up, I put both my arms around his neck as he carried me out. I swallowed, my breathing was ragged and rough as we came out into the blinding sun. I whinced, oh how super is that? Everything goes bad and the sun comes out? Erol lifts me up higher as people come out into the light, covering their faces.

"Cynder! Brother!" We both turned when we heard Dexter's voice, he ran towards us. He stopped breathless before smiling at us, he looked to my ripped rishnets then my dress. "Erol! What did you do to her?"

"I saved her life." Erol growled, he started to the walk away from Dexter. "And if we don't get her to a clinic or she'll be dead," Dexter ran up beside Erol.

"Wait. I have to tell you something, Holly phoned me about it."

"What is it?" Erol growled.

"Mother... her hospital has been destoryed. She's dead." I gasped, Erol hand clenched. Nails went through my skin, as I looked at the horrored look on Dexter's face.

"Come Cynder, I'm taking you to the clinic now."

"But Erol-"

"Go take CodeX to the clinic too, we'll meet up together."

"But Erol!!" Dexter shouted again, Erol didn't turn around again. I looked back to Dexter as he fell to his knees and cried, I looked up to Erol. He must have been keeping his emotions in because I swear I saw a tear, before he blinked it away.

TBC...

**Paradise Eco**

yeah! i can't believe i wrote this in time, jeeze i walk into class and get a pile of homework projects i have to do for next monday! my biggest project has to be taking the baby home, while writting a story, while teaching sunday school for 4year olds AND working at the libaray! argh... anyways i hope you enjoyed it, have a niice week everyone! ;P


	9. The World Is Darker Pt1

**Paradise Eco**

damn. I've been in and out of the hospital for the last couple of days, now during 4 am and 5 am, I wrote this before actually getting ready for school. Then i pass out again and is taken to the hospital! Grrr... But some how, I was able to try out for talent show and make it!! I'm singing Avril Lavgine Fall To Pieces.

* * *

**The End Of The World As We Know It**

_Chapter 9: World Is Darker Part 1_

The rain fell hard on Hevan City, like the Precusors themselves were crying for the dead bodies driving past me right now. Black umberellas and black cloaks covered everyone's faces as the rain came down harder, crying and soft hymns from Slummers came from all around me. First the bodies of the fallen soilders went by, then bodies of the rich, then middle class and then slummers. I turned my head when I heard a little girl tug on her mom's cloak and ask:

"Mommy, why isn't daddy here to see Aunt Marj go by?"

"I'll tell you later, my dear." I flipped my hood over my face and looked down, Praxis sat on his high chair less then bored with dead passing him by. I looked beside me to see Holly holding Mama's Boy's hand tight, she must have know most of them. The pain, saddness and fear in her face was hard. I could see tears starting to well up in her eyes, and pour down her face along with the rain.

CodeX stood behind her, holding un umberella above her head. He said nothing to no one, not even Erol. I turned and looked back at Erol, he didn't look hurt or filled with pain. I placed my hands on my heart and closed my eyes...

_**'Undine can you see all of this?'**_

There was a sigh. _'Yes, my dear... I can.'_

_**'I wish war wouldn't happen.'**_

_'I agree, it's been a long time since I've seen so many sad faces. How many do you think are dead?'_

**_"Too many..."_ **I said out loud as more cries started up, bodies of Slummers started to come by. I was about to barf! How dare Praxis not put the bodies in caskets or cover them with sheets, childern's eyes blank as day stared into my very soul.

"Cynder," Erol spoke into my ear, I didn't turn or even jump. He wrapped his arms around my wasit and placed his head on my shoulders. "If you faint, which you will after you see all the bodies, I'll carry you."

"Thank you, but I don't need to be-" I stopped. I saw a young girl run out to the middle of the street, she grabbed a dead body's hand and held it tight. It was a women with long black hair, her face was sliced up and burned. Blood, dirt and mood was building up on her face as the little girl pulled her body off the weagon pulled them all. The girl started to scream and hug her mom, I leaned back on Erol's chest for a second.

She didn't even notice that her mom was dead, her body was cut up pretty bad. One of her legs were missing, and the base was starting to turn green and rotting away. I dropped my hands from my chest and gripped Erol's hands, my heart was racing too fast and I was going to faint!

"Mommy! Mommy!! Can you hear me! Mommy!!" A KG tore the child away from mother and left the body in the street, I watched as the young was thrown back into the crowd.

* * *

Cynder's head fell back on to Erol's shoulder, he knew after what happened with the little girl and her mother; she would pass out. He shifted her weight before lifting her off the ground and holding her like a child, Holly looked back but didn't sat anything. He nodded to the group and they started away from the sences, passing many crying people they finally made their way to a new Hellcat.

CodeX drove the Hellcat instead of Erol, he held Cynder close her face pale. Holly was the first out, she didn't even turn when the males said bye to her. Instead pulled Mama's Boy along to the bar, and slammed the door shut.

"She upset because your mother is dead."

"I know." Erol growled, there was about an hour of silence in which the group came to their new home; very close to the palace. Erol laid Cynder down in her new bed, the curtains were closed and there was a camera in the corner. He flipped off the person behind it and covered it with a cloth, he wasn't about to let Ty and his men spy on Cynder.

He opened the curtains and saw, about a mile away the Barzaar. He smirked, if she ran away he would be able to find her easily because she would have to go through the Barzaar. He looked around the room again, searching every corner. He found six carmeas or voice recorder, he growled yanking them out of the wall and stomping down the hallway where Dexter and CodeX were sitting.

"Check you rooms, there's cameras everywhere."

"Ty, right?" CodeX coughed, Erol nodded. "Sneaky bastard."

* * *

"523," Erol read off the newspaper, I sat on the other side of the table poking at my grape furit. Personally I didn't know CodeX could cook, but he made an amazing breakfest for the guys but looked so hurt when I told him I only wanted a grape furit. "Dead after Metal Head Attack."

"You can't put a number on those who are dead." I whispered. Erol laughed.

"Listen to this, _'Baron Praxis says "I send 50 pounds of Dark Eco supply to those families that had a family member in the KG, and that family member is dead." When we asked about the Slummers, he said: "Slummers? They get nothin', they choose the life style they are in right now but if they are looking for work I'm pretty sure the Seevens or Jess' might have work for them."_ He laughed_. "But anyways, I am too busy looking after the..."_ Erol started to slow down, fear and anger coming into his face. His face went red and he stood.

"What is it?" CodeX called from the kicthen.

_"Blue Eco Project II and Dark Warrior Project, to care about the Slummers of Hevan City!"_ Erol whipped the newspaper to the floor, he punched the table as CodeX ran in.

"Did he really say that?"

"It's in there, in black and white!" Erol shouted, he looked to me. "The serect of the Blue Eco Project is out..." CodeX picked up the newspaper, and pointed to the picture.

"They even have a picture of you two, damn." Dexter left the room as Erol read out loud the words under the picture.

"Seen at the Funeral, Commander Erol of the Krizmon Graud and Lieutenant Cynder Seeven (listed as missing), watching as the body of a mother is tossed to the side."

I covered my mouth as Erol and CodeX swore, what was Praxis thinking? Hey wait, what was the serect anyways?

"But why do I have to be a serect?" CodeX sighed.

"Before you there was a girl who became a Project, no one knews her name but she was soon killed because both sides wanted her. After that, the KG and Underground both agreed never to make another Project like her or anyone esle again. But he just told everyone we have two!!" I swallowed.

"CodeX, listen to this, "Written by I.M.A Nerd, I fear for the childern of Hevan City, Praxis seems to talk about his projects alot but with seeing pictures of this young lady and 'Dark Warrior', I think the Underground should take serious actions. These projects brought the Metal Heads!!"

"I did not!" I shouted.

"Shh, Cynder." Erol growled. "The first Project only brought anger, fear and hate to this city... making it not one any more now two. We have to destory these projects, and now!" I looked down, Erol sighed.

"They're basically saying that Cynder was the reason for the attack on the city," CodeX growled.

"She wasn't. She helped." Erol growled, there was a knock on the door and everyone looked paniced. The knock got louder.

"Erol open this damn door now, before I kill you!" Everyone sighed.

"Holly, don't do that." Erol growled as CodeX followed by Holly and Mama's Boy walked in, Mama's Boy ran to me and jumped on my lap. I smiled and handed him the grape fuirt, he really did enjoy it.

"Sorry," Holly snickered. "But you have you read the paper? They basically saying that-"

"Yah, we know." Erol growled, he rumbed his temples. "Now what? She can't go outside and or be seen by anyone."

"She is standing right here." I spoke up, they all turned to me and I wrinkled my nose. Erol sighed a, loud, annoyed sigh.

"We'll call Praxis at lunch, in the mean time Cynder stay away from all-"

"Dex," Holly's voice sound scared and full of fear. "What are you doing with that knife?" Dexter walked past CodeX and Holly, he looked to Erol before moving toward me.

"Dexter!" Erol shouted.

"You killed my mother." He said pointing the knife at me, I got out of the chair still holding onto Mama's Boy. My heart was starting to race, what was he doing?! "You killed Beta, the only girl that loved me." He stabbed the chair, I screamed and backed up right to the wall. Damn it. He raised the knife high before stabbing it into the wall beside my head, I dropped Mama's Boy on his but. From his mouth a loud cry came out, I gripped Dexter's arm.

My soul getting angry, wanting blood for everything I've seen. I felt my stomach turn, and the hair on the back of my neck start to stand on end. I gripped harder, Dexter tried to pulled the knife out of the wall and stab me but it didn't work. I gripped harder.

Erol grabbed my waist and yanked me away from him, Dexter dropped to the floor crying over what he just did. Mama's Boy ran to me holding my hand as Holly spoke softly to Dex, I gripped the hands around my waist harder and harder. I only wanted one thing! One thing!

"Um, Cynder... that's hurting my hands."

"Good." I whispered to myself before he let me go, I jumped back lifting Mama's Boy into my arms. I glared at Erol, and then the group on the floor. I held Mama's Boy tighter. "I can't take this any more!"

Tears started to come down, Erol stepped to me. "Cynder what are you talking about?" More warm saltly tears.

"I mean I quit!!"

"What you can't quit!" I held Mama's Boy tighter.

"Watch me." I said as Blue Eco came around me, I entered a tunnel of Blue Eco and didn't even say good bye.

TBC...


	10. The World Is Darker Pt 2

**Paradise Eco**

well, this is the end... of this... fan- no I'm just joking! anyways here is the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy! My teacher is L-O-V-E with this, and always ask me when the next chapter is coming out XD now... on to the fanfic!!

* * *

**The End Of The World As We Know It**

_Chapter 10: The World Is Darker Part2_

"Why must she always, **ALWAYS** runaway?" Dexter shouted from behind a crate as the group paced around the centre. Erol kept his eyes on Jak as Dark Eco was pumped into his system, when the group told Baron Praxis about Cynder running away and quiting; he looked like he lost his best friend.

"More like lost his best chance of getting married, money, and eco." Erol growled to himself as the eco stopped, and Jak fell back onto the metal board underneth him. CodeX smirked and walked towards him.

"Do you wish to speak now?" Jak was speechless, CodeX smirked. "Do you want more eco?" His face went blank, he shook his head. CodeX laughed. "I'll tell you a serect, I'm blind so with you shaking your head or nodding I can't tell. You have to say something. So?" Jak kicked his feet, banged the chains holding him down but they did no justice. CodeX sighed. "Okay, you more eco... it's your death wish."

CodeX walked away and turned it back on, no screams came from Jak.

"Dude," Erol said in an annoyed voice. "You're gonna kill him."

"Maybe, but it's more fun. Lying to him and everything."

Erol smirked. "Yah, you're not blind."

CodeX chuckled. "That's the point of the game."

"You're evil."

"I learned from the best."

"Hey ladies!" Holly shouted from the control room. "Guess what I found out?"

"What?"

"Cynder is back home."

"Why would she go back there?!" Erol shouted.

"I don't know, but I can see her walking those halls. You do wanna pay a little visit?" Dexter sighed.

"A female's mind is so werid." Holly jumped down from the controls a smile pasted on her face.

"Let's rock-n-roll baby."

* * *

"Beautiful. Lovely. Unqiue. Smooth. Colorful."

"Mom," I said in a toneless voice. "It's a tea _cup_!" My mom looked up to me, her light eyes filled with happiness and joy at the site of me. After Septimus left and dad died, she had no one until I appeared on her doorstep with what she likes to call "her grandchild". Mama's Boy or _Valentine_ does not even look like me! He has blonde hair and green roots, I have blue!

"Oh, Cynder my dear can you please play some music?" I nodded and walked over to the panio and pressed down on one of the keys. Then another followed, I finally found that old dress I wore before I was kidnapped by Alaz Jess. Sure mom doesn't like it but it brings back memories for me. "After tea time, I'll get someone to dye that ugly rats nest you call hair."

"Of course mother." I growled.

"Excuss," The maid spoke entering the room. "Septimus has come into Haven City Port, and there are KG here to spoke with the ladies of the house." Wrong key, my mother glares at me.

"Cynder, keep playing. Tell them to enter." My fingers pressed softly on each one listening to the voices, first that came up was Holly's loud and scarstic voice, then Dexter's tough voice. CodeX's angry voice came up, and then a voice that I didn't really know then Erol's.

My mother stood and smiled, they all bow to her or sits down on the couch. I keep on playing as I could sense all their eyes on me, I swallow. Dexter stands looking over to my mother.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, we all are. Anything that I have done or will, I'm sorry."

"Well, young man." My mother coughs. "It's nice to see that Slummers actually have manners, or is the inner KG that is talk- Cynder, wrong note again." My mother laughes. "My only daughter, Cynder." My mother sits and looks at all over them. "So what has my dear brother-"

"Praxis is _my_ uncle!?" I shouted, my mother glares at me before I press down on the keys again trying to keep cool. Erol looked like he was about to be sick.

"Like I was saying, what does Praxis want now? Money? Eco? Kras City cars?"

Holly shook her head. "Nothing really, he just wanted to say hi. So hi," Erol shot Holly a look whic made me give a small laugh so my mother wouldn't hear. Erol stood.

"He sent us here looking for an excaped prisoner. The prisoner's family used to work here but was killed and the prisoner was sent to jail for crimes on Praxis and Damas. He is currently on the grounds of the house."

"Oh my, Maids!" Six or seven maids ran into the room bowing, my mother stood yanking me away from the panio and passing me to one. "Make sure Cynder is in her room, and keep all doors and windows locked! Krizmon Grauds," My mother spoke turning back to them. "Please stay the night, maids lay fresh bed sheets in each room!"

"Yes ma'am." One yanked me down the hallway away from everyone, I was pulled up the stairs to Valentine's room. He was in a mess of toys as he played with his toes and a box, the maid shut the door and locked it from the outside. I swallowed, was Erol telling the truth or lying just to scare my mother?

I sat beside Valentine as he made little coo sounds and flying sounds too, I laid down on the carpet as he kept on playing. My eyes slid closed as someone knocked on the door, I curled into a ball as the knocking went on.

Before I knew it someone was shaking me awake, I opened both my eyes to see JayTee shaking me. I rumbed my eyes before sitting up, I looked around the room. It was darker and Valentine was sleeping.

"What-"

"You fell asleep, your mother has been calling you for the last 10 minutes to come down for dinner. You're brother has returned."

"What!?" I shouted waking Valentine up, I jumped to my feet and ran down the hallway. I went down the stairs two at a time, my feet slipped out under me and I slid into the door frame. "Ouch." I stumbled onto my feet and ran down the hallway, I bumped into Holly before seeing a blonde male talking to my mother.

He had a ever green tunic on, with a pair of black shorts. His boots were covered in mud and oil, I could see from where I was standing that he must have walked from the port to here. He turned, his dark eyes looking up and down at me. He smiled and crossed his arms.

"Well, well, if it isn't my little sinner?"

**"SEPTIMUS!"** I shouted throwing my arms around him, he laughed and hugged me tight.

"Cynder, it's good to see that you're alright." He held me at arms lenght. "But the choice of hair, very sad, down, blue like a sin right?"

"You're mean Septimus." He rumbed my head.

"Love ya Sin."

"Love ya too, Sept."

* * *

"Come in," I laughed as I pulled on my light pink nightgown, I already took my socks off and everything else and was almost ready for bed! I knew it had to be Septimus! It had to be, he always did this to me. Everytime I went to go to bed, he always came and knocked on my door. He sometimes say this song to me and I always remembered it by heart. "Septimus, I swear childhood games should be-"

"What are you talking about?" I turned, Erol stood in the doorway.

"Oh, hey. Whatca up to?" Erol shrugged.

"Nothing. Just came to check up on you, you okay?"

"Yah," I said turning. "I'm fine, go check up-" He walked into my room looking around.

"Jeeze, this is as huge as my old house."

"Erol!" I shouted. "Get out of my-" Erol covered my mouth.

"Shh!! You're gonna scare everyone!" I growled as he ran back to the door and shut it, I planted my hands on my hips as he ran to the window.

"What are you doing!?" I shouted again, he covered my mouth again with his hands.

"Cyn, I swear you've gotten louder!" I growled and stomped on his foot.

"I ask you to leave, and I mean now!" I shouted, Blue Eco sparked from my hair. He came closer, I stepped back a bit.

"Cynder, come back to the KG. Praxis-"

"My uncle." I hissed pushing past him, I sat on my bed and didn't turn to him. "Have you come here just to mock me? I left for a reason, too much pain, too much sadness, too much fear, too mu-" Erol pushed me down on the bed.

"Don't you think we know that!? Come on all of us lived in pain, fear, sadness, and disease! Everyday we thought it was the end! Our end! The end of the world as we knew it!"

"Step off your high and mighty stool, Erol!" I shouted back to him. "Everyone in the city is screwed! Don't think I'm anything speical."

"I didn't say that! The Seeven's, Jess', and whatever other families are super rich think they are speical!"

"I never said that! We aren't, even though we get everything and work at nothing doesn't mean anything! Doesn't mean we haven't gone through pain, fear, sadness, and disease!" My heart was racing, giving me a feeling of fear.

"Only you, out of all the rich people in this city and Kras would understand." He ran his fingers through my hair for a second.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I growled, I felt a hand on my wasit. I tried to move away from it, but it didn't work.

"I don't know." Erol said leaning in close, I swallowed. This wasn't right, suddenly all the old rules my mother told me as soon as I was able to leave this house flooded into my mind:

**1.** Don't date a Slummer

**2.** Only marry who I say

**3.** Most girl's don't marry for love, they marry for money

**4.** Most boy's don't marry for love or money, they marry for power.

"Don't." I whispered to him, there was silence for a mintue before I pushed him off of me. I fought off everything to cry as I yanked my nightgown down that he was pushing up, I stood and went to the door. "Please go, I want to sleep now."

"Cynder," Erol said walking up to me and touching my arm, I pulled away and motioned to the door.

"Leave Erol, just leave."

"Just listen for-" He grabbed my wrist, I turned to slap him when he pulled me in and put his lips to mine. I pulled away but was pulled back again, this time his lips were on my neck.

"Erol, stop... You can't... It's not..."

"Are you ever going to finsh a sentence?" He said to my neck, I shook my head and placed my hands on his back.

"But you're have to stop..." I swallowed, all the memories of the five years of my life in the prison hit me hard. My sight was starting to blur and my whole body was starting to shake too, I clenched my fist. "Please stop, Erol."

"Cynder I won't hurt you,"

"Still-"

**"CYNDER!"** The door in open wide, I gasped as Septimus motioned down the hallway. "Val-" He raised an eyebrow. "What's going on here?" Septimus walked forward pushing Erol away. "Cyn, why are you crying?" I touched my face, warm salty tears ran down my fingers.

"Um,"

Septimus looked to Erol, anger on his face. "You hurt her didn't you!"

"No I didn't, I was just-" Septimus grabbed his neck.

"Septimus! Erol!" I screamed running to them, Septimus held his neck tight.

"What were you doing to her? Why were you in her room?"

"We were just talking," Erol growled grabbing onto Septimus' neck too. I grabbed Septimus' arm and held tight.

"Septimus! Let go!" Septimus tossed me back, I stumbled but didn't fall. I ran back over to him and grabbed his arm, he tossed me back again. I swallowed, something inside of me was starting to burn and cawl at my insides. I grabbed Septimus again, only to find that heat was coming from my hands and lightly burning his arms.

He jumped back holding his arm as Erol yanked me to him, both males were glaring before there was a scream from down the hallway. Septimus pointed down the hallway.

"That child, he's gone! Nothing is left, he's just gone!" I pulled away from Erol.

"What do you mean, gone? Like nothing is left, gone?"

"Yah, the windows were open and-" I didn't wait for the last bit. I bolted down the hallway to his room, praying he was going to be fine! I slid to a stop infront of the door, to find the room was empty. Only a lace curtain fluttered in the wind as I sunk to my knees, the room wasn't bare. Toys and boxes sat around the room, but not only that.

"Sin," Septimus said running up behind me. "Don't runaway like- oh my god." I nodded, Erol pulled me onto my feet and shouted to Holly, Dexter, CodeX and JayTee. We, as a group, were leaving. Septimus grabbed Erol's wrist. "You're not taking her!"

Erol shoved him away and lifted me off the ground, I looked to Septimus. Anger, fear and distaste came on his face.

"Over my cold, rooting, dead-" Blue fire came up between us, before going back down.

"No." I said. "I want to leave with Erol, Dex, Holly, CodeX and JayTee... and you won't stop me."

"But, Sin." He started but stopped, he sighed and kissed the top of my head. "Love you." I nodded.

"Love you too." Septimus shot Erol a dirty look.

"Take care of her, or I'll kill you." Erol nodded and hurried down the stairs, it was raining when we made our way out to the Hellcat. I touched my soaked nightgown.

'i wonder...' I thought before my black dress and corset appeared on my body, I felt my knife and gun in my bra; I smirked. 'neat.' I climbed over a seat to the front and tapped on Erol's shoulder.

"Tell me what are we going to do now?"

"That child is important, Praxis needs him for another project. We have to find him."

"But where to start?" I mubbled, Erol smirked.

"Underground." I laughed.

"You'll never be allowed in."

"I know the man who runs it."

"And he is?"

"Ex-Commander Torn of the Krizmon Graud."

TBC...


	11. Hell On Earth

**Paradise Eco**

hey everyone. i'm back, well sorta. after this there might be any more updates until june 18th (my bday!! XD) since i'm moving to Barrie after july 1st, if anyone in canada lives near or in Barrie please, PLEASE send me a email or reveiw (not suggested) so i can make friends up there!!

* * *

**The End Of The World As We Know It**

_Chapter 11: Hell On Earth_

The Slums was a dark place, our group kept close together as we walked along the dirty streets. I stopped when I saw a KG cornering a young lady, her eyes glazed with fear. What were they going to do to her? A sudden gust of wind made everyone jump, the icy gust cutting through my very soul and mind. I flipped my hood over my head and watched the dark, ansty sence infront of me.

The girl, a dirt blanket on her, fell to her knees begging for her life. Praying they won't do what they plan on doing, the main KG grabbed her wrist and pushed her down to the ground. She screamed and choked on her tears, praying for someone to save her. She soon became quiet, knowing she was going to be raped by the KG. One of the KG looked up and caught sight of me, I stepped back as he stood and walked towards me. I stepped back again, he slowed a bit as if coming towards a hurt child or animal.

"Stand down." A voice growled, I turned to see Erol and CodeX standing behind me. The KG backed up before running back to the girl and holding her down, CodeX pushed me to Erol before we walked towards a blocked off ally. Rain started to fall slowly as CodeX opened the door and walked in, Erol sat me down on a bed and flipped off his own hood. "Stay here."

"They were going to rape her, weren't they?" I asked in a quiet voice, quiet enough not to get answer from Erol. I crossed my legs at my ankles and shivered under what I just saw. Was everyone that horriable in the Slums? I ran my hands over my dress, the rough cutton and rain soaked clothes were starting to get itchy. Holly and Dexter were waiting at her bar, I don't know why Erol and CodeX dragged me along. I balled my fingers into a fist. Everytime things looked scary or fighting, I always ran back home to mommy and daddy. This time I won't run back to them! I'll make sure of it! If I have to lock myself to a zoomer, I'll do it!

"Yes." I voice made me jump about ten feet into the air, from the top bunk a girl with short black hair smiled at me. She had green eyes and a bruised lip, stood out to me in the darkness. She coughed. "I mean yes, they are going to rape her."

"Oh." I whispered pulling my knees close to my chest, the girl smiled again.

"You ain't from around here, are ya?" I shook my head.

"I'm with the KG."

"Oh." She snickered. "That's from a Undergrounder."

"Yah." She came down, I noticed a huge ugly scar running up her leg under her blue booty shorts. She sat on the bed and tugged on her trench jacket, she held out her gloved hand and winked. "I'm Panic, Torn's Sister's Daughter's granddaughter."

I blinked at her, she laughed out loud.

"Nah, just jokin'. I'm Panic but I have no relation to Torn, I just pop by a couple times a week." I smirked.

"Nice." I shook her hand and smiled. "I'm Cynder." Dino smirked and pulled out a deck of cards.

"Cynder, do ya know how to play Bullshit?" I wrinkled my nose at her, Bullshit? Not a very inviting game. She laughed again. "Ya donno how to play, do ya?" I shook my head, she nodded. "Then I shall show ya." She held out the cards to me, a red diamond and heart dimmed in the light. The black spades and clubs were almost gone in the light as she shuffled them. "All the cards are dealt out to the players; some may have more than others, but not by much. The object is to get rid of all your cards. Select at random who should go first and continue clockwise." She passed out all the cards until they were all gone.

"Now what?"

"On the table is a discard pile, which starts empty. A turn consists of discarding one or more cards face down on the pile, and calling out your rank. The first player must discard Aces, the second player discards Twos, the next player Threes, and so on. After Tens come Jacks, then Queens, then Kings, then back to Aces, etc." She smoothed out the space infront of us. "Since the cards are discarded face down, you do not in fact have to play the rank you are calling. For example if it is your turn to discard Sevens, you may actually discard any card or mixture of cards; in particular, if you don't have any Sevens you will be forced to play some other card or cards."

"It seems simple." Panic nodded.

"Any player who suspects that the card discarded by a player do not match the rank called can challenge the play by calling Bullshit." She laughed. "Okay lets start!" I nodded.

I placed down one card. "Ace of Hearts." I smiled, Panic nodded.

"Ace of Spades." I shifted.

"Ace of... Clubs."

"That's it you're gettin' the hang of this." She placed a card down. "Ace of Diamonds." I nodded, the card game went on with laughes and jokes about short term memory lose but when my name was said, my ears perked at what Erol, Torn and CodeX were talking about.

"... she's over there? Playing with Panic, she'll never finsh that game."

"Back to the matter, Torn, where is the child?"

"I don't know, we didn't take him. We were planning a raid on the Seeven house in a couple of hours, Panic over there leading the mission-" I glanced to Panic, she placed another card down with not a care in the word.

"Eight of Hearts." She yawned, I nodded and placed a card down. I listened again.

"...Cynder too. Supposely an Assassin from the Wastelands, that's all I know."

"Fine." Erol spat. I sighed again as Panic snapped her fingers infront of my face.

"Hello!! Cynder!! Are you alive? It's your turn."

"Oh." My mind went blank. What was the last card played? Panic could already see she had won, and was soaking in the mintues it took me to focus again. "Um, er... ahh... I play the Queen of Spades." Panic smirked as Erol came up behind me.

"Cynder it's time to go." I watched Panic's eyes dance with joy, she knew I would be too into the game to focus on anything! I gripped the cards hard and glared at her. Erol touched my shoulder as I placed a card down.

"Queen of Spades." I whispered, Panic laughed.

"Bullshit." She held up her own card. "I have the Queen of Spades."

"Damn." I hissed as I dropped all the cards, that damn game was so confusing! I flipped my hood over my head again and followed Erol out, how did she do that? Did she cheat? Was she glancing at my cards everytime I placed them down?

**"CYNDER WATCH OUT!!"** CodeX shouted, I screamed and jumped back. People all stared at me as CodeX went into a laughing fit, I stomped my foot and glared at him.

"Damn it CodeX! That's not funny!"

"Then you shouldn't be daydreaming." I crossed my arms.

"And you should be finding Mama's Boy."

CodeX snorted. "Shut up, Cynder."

* * *

I yawned before getting out of the bed, my nightgown danced in the breeze. I guess Erol forgot to close the window, I sighed and padded down the hallway. Sounds of snoring and people mubbling in their sleep were the only thing that was around me, besides the buzzing of the frigde when I opened it to get a drink. I leaned on the counter before hoping up, my feet swung back and forth as I blinked at the sleep trying to take over.

It had been a long day, going to the Underground, escaping my house and a million other things. I closed my eyes and could see Undine sitting in a tree, she was ripping leaves apart as I walked up to her. I looked around, this was were Undine lived. Nothing was around, unless she wanted it.

_**'Hey.'**_ I waved, she nodded to me as she ripped the leaf a part some more. _**'Whatca up to?'**_

_'I'm bored of this war. Too long I have seen others die,' _She sighed. _'I joined Bass Sheba because I wanted to stop the wars... why did you join Baron Praxis?'_ She asked, I shifted.

_**'I really didn't join. I was kidnapped.'**_

_'Damn.'_ She looked up to the leaves blowing in the wind. _'A city is like a tree, it has roots, it needs water and food. And all the time, when it doesn't have a good thing...'_ The leaves turned brown and started to flutter away, each branch was dying. Bark and smaller flowers started to fall to the ground as Undine jumped down infront of me, her eyes focused on the ground. _'It dies.'_

_**'Pity for the tree,'**_ I said looking at the dust behind her, Undine's hand connected with my face.

_'Yes.'_ She hissed. _'Pity for that, not real, fake, tree.'_

_**'Undine-'**_ SLAP

_'What about the city? The walls will fall just like Jericho! And we'll be the reason, with Jak by our side.'_

I crossed my arms. _**'Not a chance.'**_ She slapped me again, which snapped me back into the real world. The room was still dark and the soft sounds around me kept a pace. I looked around me and jumped off the counter, Undine was really paniced. I wonder what could be the reason? Maybe one day I could make her a gift or something? But the hardest part would be getting inside my mind for her, I sighed and took a huge sip from my cup.

"I'll show you Undine," I placed the cup in the sink and turned. "I won't fall for the Baron's tricks."

"What tricks?" I gasped as Erol walked in, his eyes looking at me werid.

"Um, er.. ah..." I pointed to the sink. "It's clogged!" Erol crossed his arms.

"Nice try. You're nervous about tomorrow aren't you?"

My mind went blank. "Huh?"

"I have a race tomorrow."

"You race?"

"Cynder." Erol growled, I waved my hands at him.

"Sorry! Sorry! I just... forgot." Which was the truth, because I did. I blushed, thank the gods it still dark out. Erol walked forward, I jumped on the counter sleep was starting to take over, again.

"You'll be in the stands right?" I nodded.

"What time?" Erol placed a hand on my leg.

"Everyone is going alltogether, because Holly wants to go to the Market or Barzaar." I yawned.

"Sleepy." Erol raised his eyebrow at me.

"Are you four?"

"Maybe." I felt a hand on my cheek before he turned to the door.

"Get back to bed Cyn," I nodded and got off the counter and hurried back to my room.

* * *

"Hey Cyn," I turned my head to see an apple being thrown at me. I grab it with one had and look down at the fuirt. Dexter groaned yanking the apple out of my finger tips and taking a huge bite. "Damn that eco, I don't care what Holly said this morn. You still have some of it in you, no matter if your hair is back to blonde." I poked it.

"It's a wig you idiot." Dexter grunted.

"Slut."

"Bastard."

"Whore." I bit my lip, what could I call him?

"You're a Dexter." the group rolled their eyes before Holly came back with a bag full of shoes.

"I love shopping!" She hurried to me. "You wanna see the shoes I got?"

"No." Dexter answered. Holly grumbled.

"I wasn't askin' you!"

"No, we have to go see Erol race. It starts soon."

"Really? I rather shop! We have enough food for the couple of weeks, but I want shoes!" CodeX grabbed Holly's hand.

"Enough." CodeX growled stepping forward. "We're going, come on." Dexter raised an eyebrow at CodeX.

"Don't you have to race too?"

CodeX nodded. "Yah, I should be gettin' there soon." His eyes went to Holly. "Don't you think so my dear?"

"Don't call me dear." Holly hissed.

"Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder, my dear."

"Loser. Eyes of the beholder." Holly winked.

* * *

I stood to my feet when Erol went over the finsh line. I started to cheer, jump and scream as Holly hugged me tight. Behind him was CodeX and Dexter trialing in last place, the males were laughing at him as he jumped off his own zoomer. Me and Holly ran down the stairs to them, Holly jumped off the rail into CodeX's arm making him fall back.

"Holly!" CodeX growled. "What is wrong with you!? You could've killed me!"

"I didn't." I jumped down and walked to Erol, he smirked at me.

"Hey, did you like it?"

"Like what?"

"The race."

"What race?" Erol sighed, I smirked and poked his forehead. "Joking." He smirked and kissed the top of my head.

"Not funny."

"I found it funny."

"Of course you did in that sick twisted mind of yours."

_'whatever.'_ Undine hissed, I smiled.

_**'haha.' **_I felt Erol's arms go around me.

"Erol, we should get off the track."

"We should, shouldn't we?" I rolled my eyes.

"We aren't moving, are we?"

"Nope." I pulled away from him, and walked towards the doors. Erol followed behind holding onto his helmet, Holly waved to me as we walked down the stairs. She planted her hands on her hips and looked around.

"Okay winners, and Dexter, of the City's Season cup... what do ya wanna do now?"

"I don't know." Dexter grumbled before his face lit up, he ran to Erol and whispered his plan into his ear. Erol nodded and then told CodeX, the males all smirked.

"I like that one, and I think they truely need it." Me and Holly shared a look.

"What's going on?" Dexter shook his head.

"You'll find out later, be at the kicthen table tonight with dresses and get ready for a lovely night."

* * *

Holly's gloved hand poked the table, we were so bored. Holly found a long red dress with a flower design and pulled her hair back into a bun, me on the other hand found a black ballet dress and wore that. I didn't feel like taking the wig off. Holly punched the table.

"Damn it! Where are does males!? I'm gonna kill 'em." I snickered.

"Holly. They might be running late."

"Three hours?"

"Good point." Holly stomped to the door and yanked on the handle.

"Erol! Dexter! CodeX!! I'm gonna kill you all!!" The door suddenly opened and another graud walked in. He passed us a bottle of wine and walked out, Holly grumbled and locked the door. She sat on the chair and popped the top. "Screw them, I'm not leaving."

I grabbed two cups and we slipt the drinks, I took about six sips before feeling a little tipsy. I gripped the glass hard as things started to spin, slowly. I grabbed the couch side and held on, everything was starting to get darker and starting to go away. I dropped the cup, glass breaking everywhere before I fell to the ground face down in the carpet. I touched my cheek before actually passing out, the whole room gone in a dark fuzz.

TBC...


	12. Wonderland

**Paradise Eco**

I actually had to do research on this chapter! Since it's almost my birthday, I was going through my old box and found my old log book and saw that I wrote a JakxDaxter **Alice in Wonderland** fanfiction. Of course I had to change it around a bit to fit whats going on in this fanfiction lol, but I couldn't help myself! And over 2-4 weekend I read the **Alice in Wonderland & Alice Through the Looking Glass by Lewis Carroll**, and wrote down all the songs. ARGH see what I do for you people! I could've been drinking (jks, I did but meh).

All songs by Lewis Carroll (from **Alice in Wonderland**)

* * *

**The End Of The World As We Know It**

_Chapter 12: Wonderland_

When I woke, I was laying in a field. A huge willow tree blew in wind above me as feeling came into limps. My head was heavy as I sat up, putting a hand to my head I saw the sun hanging bright in the sky. I stood and looked down at the light blue dress I was wearing, I was wearing white tights and my dress had big sleves. I ran down to the river and looked in the water, I had short blonde hair with a big black bow in it and red lips.

I sighed and sat down beside the river, where was I know? I know I was going to go insane thanks to Erol and Praxis, I trailed my finger in the water and thought of Hevan City. The dark alleys, the shady people, the poor families, that girl who got raped, the slums, I shook my head.

Is that all I could remember from Hevan? That's it! That's it insane, it's better that I'm here! Wherever here was. I stood and looked into the water, it was me in Hevan City form.

"Why don't you want to come back?"

"Because silly." She said placing my hands on my hips. "This is my world."

"And? What about your world?"

"Cats and rabbits. Would reside in fancy little houses. And be dressed in shoes and hats and trousers. In a world of my own..."

Cynder laughed at me. "Nice, Cynder. Now come back to Hevan, spend time with all your friends and defeat Metal Heads." I snorted.

"No thank you."

"Don't agure with me!"

"All the flowers," I said picking a flower beside me, it was orange with a white stem. "Would have very extra special powers. They would sit and talk to me for hours. When I'm lonely in a world of my own."

"That's also called crazy, Cynder. Now come on."

"There'd be new birds. Lots of nice and friendly howdy-do birds. Everyone would have a dozen bluebirds. Within that world of my own." A bunch of blue bird flew down beside me, I giggled as the whislted to me.

"Yah you've gonna off your rocker." Cynder laughed.

"I could listen to a babbling brook-"

"Are you applying something? Hey don't leave-" I skipped off past the stream and laid down beside the bank of the river.

"And hear a song that I could understand. I keep wishing it could be that way. Because my world would be a Wonderland."

It was true. This was my world and no one elses, no one could enter it not even Cynder could bring me back. I trailed my finger in the water as the brook played a little song, I looked a pit closer at myself and saw I had a red hair. I looked up and saw a girl in a white dress suit, she had matching white ears and red hair. She pulled a watch out for her pocket and gasped.

"I'm late!"

"Holly?" I asked as the girl hurried past the brook, I jumped up and followed after her. "Holly! Holly wait!" The girl turned and waved to me.

"I'm late for a very important date! No time to say hello, good-bye, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" Holly ran over the bridge, and into her cafe. I shook my head and banged on the door.

"Holly! Open this door!"

"No. No. No! I'm over-due, I'm in a rabbit stew. Can't even say good-bye, hello, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late." I grabbed the doorknob and yanked on it.

"**EEEEEEY!!"**

"Ahhh!" I screamed, the doorknob blinked.

"Hey!" The doorknob screamed, I gasped jumping back.

"Oh my I'm very, very sorry! But you see I'm looking for the White... Holly."

"Yes. Yes. I know Holly, she went through here about five seconds ago!" I clapped.

"Yes! Okay, can you let me through?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're too big. Over there behind you, on the table there is a bottle. Follow what it says!" I nodded and grabbed the bottle, I popped the cork and drinked it. I sigh.

"It's not- **AHHHH!!"** I screamed as I shrinked down to the size of nail, I clapped and ran over to the door. Only too see that the door was too big.

"Opps, not that bottle the other one beside it!"

"What!?" I shouted, I looked up and saw the other bottle. Damn it! "How am I suppose to go on now?"

"Try the box, naturally." A light pink box appeared infront of me, I opened it and picked up the little candy that looked like a pillow.

"Eat me? What esle could I do?" I took a bite and grew back to my normal size, I screamed and the door laughed.

"Now you'll never get through, since you did drink all that was in the bottle!" I growled, something hot inside of me getting ready to expolde and burng everything. I stood and grabbed the knob again, the door looked like Panic. During that game, there was only one thing I wanted to do to Panic.

Fire came around the door before it diseappered, I cheered and ran through. When I entered Holly's Cafe, it was just a forest. I tinlted my head and looked around, the huge tree's leaves covered the ground and the area above my head.

"Holly?" I shouted and stopped at a log, could Holly fit in there? "I wonder?" I said before crawling through the opening and coming out on the other end, I laid on the ground and sighed loudly. "Damn." I stood and dusted myself off and started down a path, after about a half hour of walking I saw a lady in a long black dress with spades on them holding a little boy in her arms. I knew the little boy right off the bat as she laid him in a crib of leaves.

"The time has come," Bass Sheba started. "To talk of other things. Of shoes and ships and sealing wax. Of cabagges and kings! And while the sea is boiling hot, and wheather pigs have wings. Kaloo Kalay no work today! We're cabbages and kings." I nodded and went down the path.

I pushed past some of the huge trees again, only to come to a clearing with my old manor in the middle of it. I stomped my foot, how did I end up at home again?

**"EROL!!"** Holly shouted out the window, I smiled and hurried down the path to the manor. Holly ran out still shouting for her brother and ran right past me, I sighed.

"Holly!" She stopped and turned to me.

"Erol! Where have you been?!" I wrinkled my nose.

"I'm not Erol, I'm Cynder."

"Pumkins! Erol, go upstairs and get my gloves! I'm late! I'm late!" She blew her horn at me, I stomped on her foot and went down the path. Holly screamed again and went into the house, I turned and sighed. I better go after her, she's the only one I remember! I screamed when I saw Sunshine run into the house, I ran into the house to hear Holly scream.

"Holly!" The red head pushed past me and out the door, I stomped my foot again. **"HOLLY!?"**

"I'm late! I'm late! No time to say hello- goodbye, I'm late, I'm late!"

"Holly!" I shouted again before sitting on the step. "What am I suppose to do now?"

"Mrs. Cynder," I looked up and my lips connected with Sunshine's, I gagged and pushed him away. He laughed and cartwheeled away from me, I tinlted my head to one side as he went away.

"What was that all about?" I felt sick to my stomach, maybe if I ate something. I looked around and saw a carrot patch, I ran over to the patch and picked an orange carrot out and took a big bite. After the bite, I got smaller, and smaller, until I couldn't see Holly over the small hill. "Oh no! I'll never caught up to Holly now!"

"Never say never." I gasped, the rose was talking and it had the same voice as Vincent.

"Wait a mintue, flowers can't talk!"

"Not unless there's someone worth talking to." Gale's voice came from the Violet, I started laughing. This was... intersting.

"Or about." Mclaughlin giggled, I turned and saw a Marguerite. I smiled and spun back to the Rose.

"And we sing too." Jo-Jo and Nicko laughed, I looked to the Snap-Dragons.

"Would you like to hear us?" Tokio spoke up, I shook my head this was insane.

"Yes please."

Vincent laughed. "Ladies, ladies... let's sing Golden Afternoon."

"Laaaa..."

"Mimimimi..."

"Lalalala..."

"Hahahahahahaha..."

"Poem, poepoem, poem, poempoempoempoem..."

I sat on a mushroom. "Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips, and the sun is like a toy balloon. There are get up in the morning glories, in the golden afternoon. There are dizzy daffodils on the hillside, strings of violets are all in tune, Tiger lilies love the dandy lions, in the golden afternoon, the golden afternoon." I laughed as the caterpillars crawled across the ground. "There are dog and caterpillars and a copper centipede, where the lazy daisies love the very peaceful life they lead..." I yawned. "You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, for especially in the month of June." I turned, my mother in all white appeared as a White Rose. "There's a wealth of happiness and romance, all in the golden afternoon. ... All in the golden afternoon, the golden afternoon..." The Rose's vine went around my wasit and lifted me off the ground and into the air, as they kept on singing.

"Good ahead, Cynder." Rose laughed.

"You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, for especially in the month of June. There's a wealth of happiness and romance, oh... in the golden afternoon." I clapped.

"Oh that was lovely."

"What kinda of garden do you come from?"

"I'm not a flower." Everyone gasped.

"She's a weed!"

"I'm not a weed." Everyone starting pushing me away from the garden, until I slipped on a mud hill and went right down. I stood again and brushed myself, I started walking again until I found a catapiller sitting on a mushroom. He was smoking, each word was a different shade of pink.

"A, e i o u, a e i o u, a e i o u, o, u e i o a, u e i a, a e i o u..." The catapiller glared at me. "Who are you?"

"Spetimus!" I shouted, the catapiller shook it's head.

"Who are you."

"I don't know who I am."

"I'll ask you again, **WHO ARE YOU?"** I coughed.

"Wouldn't you want to tell me who you are first?"

"Why?" I sighed.

"Everything is so confusing."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because, why?"

"Just because!" I shouted.

"Respond."

"What?"

"Respond, as in a poem?"

"Oh!" I shouted, I remember a poem my mother told me. "How does the little busy bee, improve each such-"

"Stop! That is not said properly. Hmm! How doth the little crocodile improve his shining tail. And pour the waters of the Nile, on every golden scale. How cheer... how cheer... How cheerfully he seems to grin, how neatly spreads his claws. And welcomes little fishes in, with gently smiling jaws."

"Neat." The catapillar pulled in smoke.

**"WHO ARE YOU?"** I coughed and fell on my but, the catapillar kept on smoking until I was faraway. **"WAIT! HEY YOU! GIRL! COME BACK, I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY!"** I sighed.

"I wonder what he wants?" I said coming back, I stomped my foot. "What?"

"Keep your temper."

"Is that all?"

"No." The catapillar turned to me. "What is your problem?"

I sighed. "I hate being this height. 3inches is such a horriable-"

**"I AM 3 INCHES HIGH! I LIKE BEING THIS HEIGHT, THANK YOU!"** Smoke came around him, I felt the fire in my chest again and stomped over to him.

"Well I don't, and you needdn't** SHOUT!"** The smoke blew away and he was gone, I shrugged. "Thats how you get rid of an older brother!"

"By the way!" I looked up and saw a butterfly. "One side will make you grow taller, and the other side will make you grow shorter!"

"The other side of what?"

**"THE MUSHROOM OF COUSRE!"** I looked to the mushroom and picked both sides, I sighed and took a bit of each. I suddenly sparked to my normal height, I looked around and rumbed my head.

"I think I'm still short!" The sky went dark as I started to walk forward, there were a bunch of signs hung above me. "This way and that. That way and this? Which way do I go?"

"Twas Brillig and the slithy toves. Did gyre and gimble in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogoves. And the mome raths outgrabe." I turned my head.

"Oh no." The forest started to lit up as I walked on, I looked under a root. "Please don't let it be who I think it i-"

"Lose something?" I screamed and turned, it was her. A girl with long black hair and white cat ears and tail winked at me, I planted my hands on my hips and glared up at her.

"What do you want?"

"Opps hold on, lalalalalaLA! Second Chorus, twas Brillig and the slithy toves. Did gyre and gimble in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogoves. And the mome raths outgrabe."

"Hello Undine. Where do I go Undine?"

"It really doesn't matter, which way you go!" Undine jumped down and diseappered.

**"UNDINE GET BACK HERE!"**

"Yes?"

"Answer me."

"Oh by the way, he went that way." She both ways.

"Who?"

"The White Rabbit."

"Holly! Which way?"

"Who?"

"Holly!"

"What about her?"

"Which way?"

"What way?"

"Didn't you say..." I turned. "Undine you drive me crazy."

"Can you stand on your head?"

"Can you?"

"Okay. Okay. But if I were looking for her, I would ask the Mad Hatter."

"The Mad Hatter? I'm not visiting any mad people."

"That's what living with does to people."

"Bite me!"

"Bye bye, Mrs. Cynder." Undine was gone in a second, I sighed and walked down to where I heard music. I walked through the gate and saw smoke, and tea pots; I sat at the end of the table as people sang.

"A very merry unbirthday to you, to you. A very merry unbirthday to you!" I stood and walked down to the men, I stopped and gasped. No it couldn't believe my eyes.

"Dexter? CodeX?"

"Oh my my!" CodeX shouted, he was a bright pink hare. He grabbed my arm and sat me down, I couldn't hold in the laughter anymore as he skipped to one side and Dexter stopped on my other. "Who are you?"

"I'm Cynder!" I told to Dexter, because I can't look at CodeX. "You're brother's girlfriend!"

"I have a brother? I always knew that I did! Mrs. Cynder, I am the Mad Hatter! And he is the-"

"The gay bunny?" CodeX hugged me.

"No silly! I am the March Hare! And we are having a unbirthday party!"

"Huh?" CodeX and Dexter both gasped, they sat down beside me and smiled.

"Statistics prove, prove that you've one birthday, one birthday ev'ry year. But there are three hundred and sixty four unbirthdays!"

"My god." I sighed. "I need to escape away from this place..."

"I'm late!"

"Holly!" I shouted, standing to my feet. CodeX stood along with me, Dexter jumped onto the table and pointed to the Holly running.

"Stop her!" CodeX grabbed Holly, she screamed and stomped on his foot. I ran around the table and waved my arms in the air.

"Stop it!"

"Let go! I don't have time-"

**"THE TIME!"** Dexter shouted. **"WHO HAS THE TIME!"**

"No time!" Holly shouted. "I'm late!" Dexter grabbed the clock and dipped it into tea, Holly screamed.

"It's late, I'll fix it! I'll need butter! Tea! Sugar two spoons! Jam! Peanut butter!"

"Peanut butter!" CodeX shouted, he threw a lemon at him.

"That's what we need!" Dexter shut the watch, it started to act all crazy and started to jump around.

"Bad watch! Bad watch!"

"Stop it!"

"There's only one way to stop a bad watch!" CodeX hit it with a hammer, Holly screamed and passed out. I sighed and walked away, I turned when I heard Holly scream again only to see her thrown out of the tea party.

"I've had enough of this! I'm going home!" I shouted stomping down a dark path.

* * *

Erol brushed some blue hair out of Cynder's face, Erol looked over her face. She didn't respond to him or answer his calls, he placed his hand over her heart and felt her heart beating raidly.

"Come on Cyn, it was only a joke."

"You thought it was joke!?" Holly shouted ready to hit her brother, CodeX kept Holly back as Dexter hurried in with a monk.

"There she is. Can you help her?" The monk nodded and felt her forehead before leaving, Dexter sat on the bed.

"All we wanted to do was take you guys on a vaction! We didn't think the sleeping ponder would effect her so bad, maybe it's the Blue Eco." Erol brushed her hair away again.

"Yah, let's just hope she's okay."

* * *

I fell to the ground, there were a bunch of strange animals fly, crawling or singing around me. I held my chest, after following a path I came up lost and now laying beside a stump. I started to cry, I just wanted to be home with everyone. Wanted to be home with Erol, and everyone that was normal.

"I give myself very good advice, but I very seldom follow it. That explains the trouble that I'm always in, be patient, is very good advice. But the waiting makes me curious, and I'd love the change. Should something strange begin, well I went along my merry way, and I never stopped to reason. I should have know there'd be a price to pay, someday... someday, I give myself very good advice, but I very seldom follow it. Will I ever learn to do the things I should?" I started to cry even louder, the tears started to stain my dress as things started to echo around me. I looked up. "Undine!"

"What did you expect? The White Rabbit?"

"Holly? No. I've given up on her!" I started to cry again. "I just want to go home! But I can't find my way!"

"Naturally. No one has no way, all the ways are the Queen's Ways!"

"The Queen?"

"Have you ever meet the Queen?" I shook my head, Undine gasped. "Oh must! She'll be simply mad about you! **SIMPLY MAD!"**

"How do I get to her?"

Undine pointed one way. "Some go left. Some go right, but me," She pointed down. "I take the shortcut." A door opened to a castle, I smiled and went through. I suddenly heard singing, I started jumping looking over the green hegdes that were infront of me. I gasped when I came to a clearing, mini Baron Praxis' were jumping around.

"Painting the roses red we're painting the roses red! We dare not stop or waste a drop. So let the paint be spread we're painting the roses red! We're painting the roses red. Oh, painting the roses red, and many a tear we shed because we know, they'll cease to grow! In fact, they'll soon be dead and yet we go ahead painting the roses red!" I walked forward, all the Praxis' were clubs.

"Oh God..."

"Painting the roses red! We're painting the roses red!"

I skipped up the Three of Club. "Oh, pardon me, but Mister Three. Why must you paint them red?"

"Huh? Oh! Well, the fact is, Miss we planted the white roses by mistake And..."

"The Queen she likes 'em red! If she saw white instead, she'd raise a fuss and each of us. Would quickly lose his head!"

"Goodness!" I gasped.

"Since this is the part we dread! We're painting the roses red!"

"Oh, Dear!" I shouted grabbing a paint brush. "Then let me help you"

"Painting the roses red! We're painting the roses red don't tell the Queen what you have seen! Or say that's what we said but we're painting the roses red! Yes, painting the roses red-"

"Not pink-" The Three shouted.

"Not green-" The Ace shouted.

"Not aquamarine-" I shouted.

"We're painting the roses red!" We all laughed together. There was a sudden horn, the cards shouted and started running around as I dropped to the ground beside the Three and watched as the other cards of Hearts, Spades, and Diamonds started dancing.

**"CALL OFF!"**

**"ONE. TWO. THREE. FOUR. FIVE. SIX. SEVEN. EIGHT. NINE. AND TEN!"** Holly started running down to us.

"Her ladyship! The Queen of Hearts!" I gasped at the girl, it was that Keria girl Erol kept on talking about. Everyone started shouting, as Erol suddenly appeared behind her and poked Holly. Holly rolled her eyes. "And the King." Keria's eyes went to the roses, she stomped over and touched it. The red paint was still wet, she glared.

"Who's been painting my roses red? Who's been painting my roses red? Who dares to paint the vulgar paint! The royal flower bed, for painting my roses red! Someone will lose his head!" Keria shouted, I rolled my eyes.

"Bitch."

Keria stomped over to the cards. "They're going to lose their heads! For painting the roses red! It serves them right, they planted white! But roses should be red! Oh, they're going to lose their heads..."

"It was me my grace, it was the Ace! The Ace! No the Two! The Two! Believe me, it's was the Three!"

**"SILENCE!"** Keria shouted. **"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"**

"Oh, they're going to lose their heads..."

**"SILENCE!!"** Keria shouted again.

"Oh please, please Bitch- I mean Keria! They were only trying to help!"

"Silence! And who are you?!" Erol ran up to me.

"Well she's not a Heart or a Diamond, could she be a Club-"

"Why it's a girl!" Keria giggled lifting me off the ground.

"Yes. I am-"

"Stand up! Stop picking at your nails! And open your mouth when you speak, and say all the time _**"YES YOU'RE LADYSHIP!"**_ go ahead."

"Yes you're Ladyship!"

"Good." Keria giggled. "Now what would you like?"

"I'm trying to find my way-"

**"THERE IS ONLY MY WAY!** Now my dear, do you play golf?"

"I don't know... sure."

"Then let us play!"

* * *

"Is she smiling?"

"Oh yah." Erol sighed. "She's always crazy."

* * *

I sighed. Holly stood ontop of the stool. "Mrs. Cynder is charged for making the Queen lose her temper."

"Now are you ready for your sentence?"

"Sure. Whatever."

**"OFF WITH HER-"**

"Remember my Queen! Let's call up some witness." Keria smiled.

"Yes my King, we shall!"

"March Hare!" CodeX sat on the stool, I held it in from laughing. Erol pointed to CodeX.

"What do you know about this?"

"Nothing, so whatever?"

**"NOTHING?"**

**"NOTHING, SO WHATEVER!"** CodeX shouted back at Keria.

**"SILENCE!"**

"The Mad Hatter!" Erol shouted, Dexter sat on the stool. He sipped on his tea, Keria slammed her fist on the table.

**"TALK!"**

"I was at home, drinking tea! Because, you know it's my unbirthday!"

"My Queen! It's your unbirthday!"

"Unbirthday? It's is?"

"Oh Gods, just zapp me now!" I started hitting my head off of the table infront of me as everyone jumped up and started singing.

"A very very happy unbirthday to you!!" I looked up to see Undine on her head.

"There she is! The cat!"

**"CAT!! CAT!!"** Everyone shouted, everyone started screaming and running around. I soon found myself holding the jam that was thrown at the Queen's face, and the hammer that was hit on the Queen's head. I threw them but, it was too late. Keria was pissed, I shoved my hands in my pockets and found the mushrooms. I shove them both into my mouth and grew sixty feet, the Queen gasped.

"Rule 42 is-"

"Shut the fuck up!" I shouted. "You are a fat, tempered, old, bitch!" I was small again, I stomped my foot. "Damn it!"

"What did you say, my dear?" CodeX jumped up.

"You are a fat, tempered, old, bitch!"

**"OFF WITH HER HEAD!!"**

I screamed and ran away from everyone, they were following behind me as I kept on running. Then suddenly I was at a wall, I turned and saw everyone coming at me with sharp swords. I screamed and fell to the ground.

"Don't let her kill me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't let her-"

I screamed again, when I opened my eyes. I sat up fast into someone's arms, Erol shouted to someone and I looked around. We weren't in Hevan City or in our apartment, Holly, Dexter and CodeX ran in. I tinlted my head at them.

"You're not a pink bunny anymore? Why not?" CodeX raised his eyebrows at me.

"Erol, are you sure she's okay?" Erol shook his head.

"No. She still has a fever." I looked to Holly.

"I'm sorry about your watch, really sorry." Holly sighed.

"It's okay, Cynder, you can buy me a new one!" Erol glared at his sister.

"Don't tell her that!" I giggled.

"I'm late, I'm late! I'm very very late!" Erol gripped my shoulders.

"Cynder! What the hell is wrong with you!" I giggled again.

"Cats and rabbits. Would reside in fancy little houses! And be dressed in shoes and hats and trousers. In a world of my own,"

"Okay." Dexter shouted. "She hit a brick wall, she's crazy!"

I gasped and grabbed Dexter's arm. "A very happy unbirthday to you!"

"Thank you... I guess." I spun around.

"You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, for especially in the month of June. There's a wealth of happiness and romance, oh..." I sang before stopping, my hands were near my head before I fell to the ground.

TBC...


	13. All Around Me

**

* * *

**

PHIND THE PHREAK MUCHMUSIC . COM

**--THIS IS MY MMVA!!--**

**VOTE BEST CANADAIN ARTIST:**

**1. Feist**

**2. Avril Lavigne**

**3. Belly**

**4. City and Colour**

**5. Nelly Furtado**

**--THIS IS MY MMVA!!--**

**LIVE JUNE 15TH 2008 9:00PM EASTERN**

**PHIND THE PHREAK MUCH MUSIC . COM**

* * *

**Paradise Eco**

hehe, points to notebook hehe 25 days until my brithday!! :3 anyways, I finally fixed my computer! It couldn't play any of my playlist that I set up for this Fanfiction or any of my fanfictions! And now it plays the songs XD when we fixed it and put on the song for this fanfiction!! anyways enjoy... ;)

* * *

**The End Of The World As We Know It**

**_Chapter 13: All Around Me_**

I woke in a haze, once again and if there was anymore talking mushrooms, crazy people in bunny costumes and talking Undine cats... I will personally set myself on fire. I rolled over and looked out the window, sand below in the wind and the ocean was off in the distance. I sat up and looked around, the room was tanned and there were words written on the walls. I turned and looked at the IV poll beside me, and yanked on the IV going into my body. Green Eco and blood slowly entered my body before I yanked it out and got out of my bed, and went down the hallway.

"You did what?!" I stopped when I heard Praxis' voice, I leaned on the wall and listened.

"We took Holly and Cynder out to the Wasteland, our old maid helps in the Monk Temple and said it was okay for us to spend time here."

"I don't care. You know we're not done with Cynder yet, she has one more test to go through _AND_ I need you here to take care of Jak. I'm offically putting his work on hold until you get back, which I hope will be soon or I'll take matters into my own hands and you won't be commander anymore... Erol."

"Yah whatever." Erol growled slamming something down, I slide down the wall to the floor as I heard Holly's voice come up.

"So what's the last part of the Blue Eco Project?"

Erol growled. "She's only able to do a couple things with the Blue Eco, and Praxis' isn't happy. He wants her to stronger, to control her."

"So what's he gonna do about it?" Holly asked.

"I'm sorry to say this but..." Erol stopped, I tried to listen harder but no one spoke after it. "Has anyone checked on her yet?"

"Yah... she was still sleeping, maybe she's a wake now?" Dexter answered.

"Then can we go to the beach?" Holly groaned.

"Sure."

"Sweet!" Holly shouted as her heels clicked to the door, I jumped to my feet and entered the room. Holly stopped and smiled. "Cynder are you okay?"

"Yah... just a little tispy. Dreaming about mushrooms, catapillars and magical cat can really take a toll on a person." Dexter laughed and jumped beside me.

"Good point, how are you now?"

"I live now in a world of death, Blue Eco and serects." Holly cheered and hugged me tight.

"Okay she's fine, let's go swimmin'!"

* * *

Two pair of golden eyes glared at each other, I didn't say anything as they pulled off their white tops and bottoms. CodeX, myself and Erol sighed together as Holly shoved Dexter and ran down to the beach. Dexter shout at her and ran right after her, I sighed again. I told Holly her bathing suit was too small, and she didn't listen. CodeX opened the black umberella and started for the beach, I go under it and walk beside him as Erol shouted down at his siblings to stop fighting.

"He started it!" Holly screamed before turning and running to the water, I sat on the blanket as CodeX placed the umberella over us. Erol sighed and sat on the sand, and laid back.

"Immature." Erol sighed, I nodded and looked at them splashing each other and Holly finally trying to drown Dexter. I laugh and look at CodeX when he stands and goes down to the beach, he always wears that cloak and never wears anything but white. I lay back and close my eyes to the world and enter into Undine's, suddenly pain rakes across my body before I open my eyes and look around. Undine sat in a tree playing with a knife, it was dark in the world and only a couple candles were floating around.

_**'Undine what's up?'**_

_'What's up?'_ Undine laughes. _'You act like you don't know.'_ I shrug.

_**'I'm hopeless.'**_ Undine jumps down and walks towards me.

_'Yes, you are hopeless. Hopeless cause, hopeless. I want out, understand me?'_ She grabbed my hair, I dag my nails into her arm. _'I want out, I want the last power, and I want it now!'_ She put the knife to my neck, I gasped and started to dig my nails deeper making her bleed. I wasn't going to let her do this to me!

_**'Undine! Stop this!'**_ Her hands start to tremble before I was thrown out of her world and into mine, I sat up fast and looked around. Erol was asleep under the umberella, and everyone esle was playing in the water.

"I'm hopeless?" I asked myself, I shook my head and laid back on the blanket. Undine was hopeless, she isn't even real! Or is she? Could she? I shake my head again and sit up, my mind is a pool of questions and fear. What could happen?

"You look nervous." I turned my head to Holly as she drank from a bottle, I shook my head and laid back down.

"No, just thing it's different that we're in the Wasteland. Maybe if I look around, I'll find my brothers?" Holly stopped.

"How did you know we were in the Wasteland?"

"My brothers are monks?"

"Oh," Holly laughed. Dodged the bullet, for now. "Holly jumped infront of Erol.

"Lets play a game, Hide-And-Go-Seek?" CodeX turns to Erol.

"Come on Erol, you can play I don't want to. I'll be the judge." Erol sat up and sighed. Dexter smirked, Holly pointed to me and then herself.

"We'll hide, you boys seek." Erol shook his head.

"How old are all of us?"

"15." Dexter laughed.

"21." Holly giggled.

"18." I laughed.

"27." CodeX smirked, Erol sighed.

"Fine. Go hide, you have 50 seconds." Holly sheirked and grabbed me.

"Come on Cyn! Let's go!" We ran down the beach before we spilt up, I hurried down the other side of the beach and found a small cave. Crawling in, I could see proof there was already water there and at low tide it'll come back in by then. I lay low on the seaweed and dead fish, and listen. I hear nothing but the sounds of the waves and my breathing.

_'I want out...'_ Undine's voice comes at me again, I closed my eyes and soon found myself floating in the same water world again. Her fingers went around my neck and started to tighten, I scream but no sound comes out. _'You don't understand do you Cynder? I want out! You can't deny it anymore.'_ She placed a knife on my cheek. _'Are you scared?'_

_**'No.'**_ I answer able to find my voice. _**'I'm not...'**_ the knife was pulled across my cheek.

_'You should be...'_

**"I FOUND CYNDER!!"** I fell back into the world again with the sound of Dexter shouting at me, I smiled and reach for Dexter's hand. He pulls me out and we go up to the group, Holly smiled and pointed to Erol.

"He cheated, all big brothers do!"

"Of course I did," He motioned to Holly. "She was hiding behind a rock and her foot was hanging out."

* * *

I laid on the beach looking at the clouds above me, Undine hasn't bothered me in the longest time and I was beginning to enjoy it. It's been atleast three days since I've woken for the dream and gotten away from Hevan City, a girl could used to the Wasteland and it's ocean.

"Whatca doin'?" Erol asked above me, I looked up and shrugged.

"Nothing. Just laying here, you?"

"I came out here to see you."

I snorted. "Sure. What do you really want?"

"I want to go swimming again." I laughed.

"So late at night?"

"Yup." I stood and walked down to the water, I jumped in first then Erol followed after me. I noticed something in his pocket as he swam up to me, I splashed him and he looked shocked. "You just splashed me."

I laughed and tapped my head. "Duh, do you think so?" Erol smirked moving forward, I backed up until I found a rock. I pulled myself onto the rock, he sighed and crossed his arms.

"Tell me this Cynder, why do you always run away from me?"

"Because." I answered.

"Why don't you come back down?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to." He sighed.

"Women." I shot him a look.

"What's that suppose to mean!?"

"Nothing." I jumped off the rock and swam up to him.

"I know what that means! My brothers always said it to me! It means, women are hopeless, meaningless, thoughtless!" I shoved him, he grabbed my wrist. I narrowed my eyes and started to twist in his grip. "Let go of me!" He smiled and pulled me closer to him.

"Nah..." He lowered my hand to his shoulder before he kissed my cheek, I looked down to the water before laying my head down on his shoulder. His hands were on my back, but they felt werid. I pulled away and looked at his hands, they were gloved and soaked through.

"Take your gloves off..." I whispered, he sighed and took them off slowly.

"When I was fourteen, my dad attacked my mother in the dead of night. My older sister-"

"Another one?" Erol nodded, I laid my head back on his shoulder.

"Her name was Domoino, she was about 2 years older then me. When it happened, she ran to Dexter's room and bought him to me. She grabbed Holly and shoved her in the closet, she pushed me in next then locked it tight. I banged on the door while Dexter and Holly cried over and over, they wanted mom. I could hear my mother screaming, and my dad shouting at her. Domoino's cries could be heard but only came a couple times, then my mother's screams stopped and Domoino's came out of no where. She ran to the closet and told me to shut up, I knocked Holly and Dexter out as Domoino screamed for my dad to stop. Then blood was spilled, Domoino stopped screaming and I started crying out for her. I dragged my fingers along the door, and raked them across the door and banged them on the ground looking for a way out."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, I passed out but woke to my hands." He placed on my back, I gasped when I felt his skin on mine. Scars and deep groves in his hands made me turn, but he pushed me back and held tighter. "I tore apart my hands, and they had been bleeding that night before. Holly and Dexter were passed out still, when the door opened Domoino gasped and called the hospital. They took us all to the hospital, my mom was dead, Domoino killed my father, I tore up my hands, and Holly and Dexter had blood in their brain. When Domoino turned eightteen she moved to Kras City and I haven't seen her since." I swallowed as he tipped my head up to him.

"What?"

"Nothing." He leaned down and pressed his lips on mine, he pulled away but didn't look at me. "Listen, I have to give you something..."

"What is it?" I whispered before her kissed me harder, I clenched my fist. Then I felt something press on my skin, it was cold and sharp. I twisted away from it but it found it's way back to me, I clenched my fist tighter as Erol kissed my neck.

"I'm sorry..." I pushed him away, he fell back into the water. I stumbled back looking at him, he splashed in the water before he stood and glare at me. "Cynder-"

"No!" I shouted running up the beach away from him, I heard him shout for me and call out for me to come back. I ran up the stairs and slammed my door shut, and locked it tight. I looked down at my leg and saw red blood dot on my skin, I held my stomach and slid down the door and started to cry.

A suddenly a shadow dropped down infront of me, I looked up and saw the orange eyes. I smiled at him.

"You're that assassin from my first mission." He nodded, and held out his hand. "What?"

"Bass Sheba sent me here looking for you, she heard about you coming to the Temple and ordered that I bring you back myself. Just how I did for 'Mama's Boy'." I gasped.

"Really?" He nodded. "But aren't you suppose to be an assassin, you should kill me right?"

"No. Bass Sheba ordered me to find you and bring you back, if anyone gets in my way I kill them."

"Oh." I took his hand and walked to the door, he lifted me off the ground and opened the window with one free hand. We jumped to the ground and walked slowly towards the front of the temple, I looked around for anyone getting in the way. He would kill them on the spot. Suddenly a gun shot was sounded, we both turned and I saw Erol holding the gun. CodeX stood beside him with one of Dexter's guns, and Holly had him at arrow point.

"Put Cynder down." Erol growled.

"Wait! Wait! He works for-" The Assassin threw me to one side and ran forward to the group, I stood and reached down my shirt and grabbed my gun. I aimmed and missed, he was too fast. The Assassin stopped and turned around, he rushed towards me there was another gun shot. The Assassin jumped into the darkness as Erol ran to me, he grabbed my shoulders and started to shake me.

**"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?** Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"No, Erol you don't understand-" Erol pushed me to the ground and rolled to one side, blood dripped from his shoulder as I laid beneth him. The Assassin's knife was tipped with blood as he stood, Erol grabbed my gun and fired. A knife was thrown through the air, it cut the Assassin's ear as CodeX shoved him to the ground. Dexter pointed his gun at him, before the Assassin kicked Dexter to the ground. Holly ran to her brother's aid as Erol pulled me onto my feet and started to run, CodeX threw another knife but the Assassin grabbed it. Blood dripped to the sand and the knife was thrown back, it missed and hit the wall.

"Erol get Cynder out of here!" CodeX looked back to us. "And give her what Praxis wanted us to give her!"

"Now!?" Erol shouted, CodeX nodded and let out fire at the Assassin. Erol grabbed my wasit and lifted me off the ground and hurried to the nearest exit, I was kicking and screaming as we jumped through a Wrap Gate. I screamed and we landed in the middle of the derest, Erol shouted at me.

**"WHAT THE FUCK CYNDER?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU'RE GONNA KILL US, WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DESERT!"** He grabbed my wrist and started to shake me. "Why Cynder?! Don't you understand? He was trying to kidnap you and you go along with him freely?"

"Erol, just listen! For a mintue! He works for-"

"I don't care who he works for!" Erol shouted, I twisted my hands in his grip.

"Let go of me! You're hurting me!" Erol's grip diseappered and I was able to pull myself away from him. "He works for Bass Sheba!" Erol shook his head.

"Sheba is dead."

"She is not!"

"She is too!"

**"SHE IS NOT!!"** Fire expolded from body up to the sky, Erol move away from me as the fire came back down. I fell to the ground huffing and puffing as Erol bent down infront of me, I heard the sound of cars coming towards us.

:_Erol! The Assassin he's coming to you guys, he saw the smoke!_

"Damn it!" Erol shouted grabbing my wrist and pulling me off the ground, we started to run but the cars came over the sand dune and cornered us. Erol looked around as the guys in mask started to drive faster trying to confuse us, then another pack of cars came down to us. The Assassin jumped out and shot Erol's arm, I screamed and dropped down to him as he held his shoulder.

**"EROL GIVE HER THE NEEDLE!"**

"What needle?"Erol sat up and reached into his pocket and pulled out a needle, he grabbed my shoulder and kissed my mouth. I felt a sharp pain in my leg as he stabbed it down, I swear he hit the bone. I pulled back and saw purple liquid slowly going down the needle and into my body.

TBC...


	14. Out Of The Blue

****

Paradise Eco

I'm back! Yah! After so many exams, I was soo happy to start writing again I couldn't control myself. I attacked my computer and wouldn't let it go until I finshed every chapter I wanted to finsh! I won't know my marks until next week but it sure does feel good to be free, and ontop of that I'm offically seventeen!! yah!!

* * *

**The End Of The World As We Know It**

_Chapter 14: Out Of The Blue_

I laid in the middle of nothing, darkness covered my body. I reached for my hair and pulled out a piece, blonde hair. No hint of blue. No hint of blood. Nothing. I tried to mvoe but couldn't, chains covered my whole body keeping me down and out. I whinced and started to shake, I never did like being chained down and I wasn't like this! Suddenly Undine came down and was over me, she grabbed my neck and started to tighten her grip.

_'Have you forgotten everything that I wanted? Do you forget it now! You never got it. Do you get it now? Do you get it now?'_ I started to see black, spots took over my sight and started to see stars. What people say about their lives passing before their eyes when they die is bull, because I see nothing!

* * *

Erol put his arms around Cynder before she fell backwards, the blonde wig fell off and her blue hair was tinted purple. Her skin was starting to pale and her eyes -that were open and staring up at the sky- were turning black as night.

"CodeX!" Erol shouted. "Get the Baron to send in someone!" He looked back at Cynder only to have her black eyes set on him, she pressed her plam to his chest and sent him flying back. Purplish blue fire burning his skin, Holly ran over and started patting the fire out with her bare hands; only burning herself too.

"My gods, that'll leave a mark!" Holly shouted holding her hands, tears started to stream down her face. "It hurts." CodeX helped Holly onto her feet and put her in a Marauder car, Dexter helped his brother onto his feet. The males stared at the girl, she stood sand, Blue Eco and Dark Eco started to spin around her. She lefted up a hand and a ball of sand came up, Dark Eco turned into ice and covered the ball. She made the ball smaller and started to spin Blue Eco around it, she looked up at the males and smirked. Each one stared blankly until CodeX shouted for them to run, they all jumped in the car and drove away. Sand flying up behind them.

"Cynder's gonna throw it!" Dexter shouted loading his gun, CodeX nodded and gripped the wheel tighter.

"Just tell me when and where."

**"NOW! TURN TO THE LEFT!"** Holly screamed and covered her head when CodeX spun to the left, the ball hit the ground and left a whole. Dark Eco sparked with Blue Eco, Cynder started to walk towards them. CodeX gripped the wheel again.

"Okay Erol, what do you wanna do?!" Erol bit his lip tasting blood and sand mixed together.

"How 'bout turning back time?" Everyone glared at him, Erol nodded. "I'll think." CodeX slammed on the gas.

"No time! We're calling in help!" CodeX grabbed the comm.unit and shouted into it. "SOS! Blue Eco Project II has escaped! SOS, we need help!" He closed it and started to circle Cynder, she followed them every time they cicrled around her. "Dexter! Aim and shoot!"

"'kay." Dexter said locking onto Cynder, his finger twitched at the button; he didn't want to shot a friend.

"Shot Dexter!" CodeX shouted, Dexter shook his head.

"I can't! It's Cynder! Can't we just talk it over with her!?"

"No!" Holly shouted. "She'll kill us no matter what we say!" Dexter dropped the gun.

"I'm not shooting her!" Dexter shouted.

"Dex, if you don' take her down she'll take-" Another blast, this time actually hitting the car and sending it flying. Erol, CodeX, Holly and Dexter fell out all laying in the sand, Erol looked back at his siblings to see Holly was still awake and trying to wake Dexter.

"Dexter! Dexter!" She screamed, CodeX laid beside her not moving. Erol feared the worset, so many days they spent together, so much fun, he couldn't be dead! Holly turned to CodeX, she started to cry and start to shake his body. "Get up! Get up! Get up! You have to live for the baby!" Erol shook his head and looked beside him, the gun Dexter was using was right beside him. He grabbed it and limpe forward, Cynder was still walking towards him. She stopped when she saw the gun pointed at her, Erol closed his eyes and pushed the button.

* * *

_'Damn it!'_ Undine shouted falling off of me, she held her side as I choked for air. I sat up and saw red pouring out of her shoulder, she held the spot trying to make it stop. _'Damn that boy! I'll kill him! You hear me! I'll kill him!' _I coughed and laid back, my body was shaking again. I couldn't control myself, until the cold ground beneth me turned into warm sand. I opened my eye to see Erol above me, he was covering my wound.

"Cynder! Cynder! Listen to me, don't die!" I grabbed his arm and started to twist under his fingers, I didn't want to live like this. Undine always trying to take control, living with Blue Eco pulsing through my veins and now Dark Eco burning away my very soul and life. "Cynder stop!"

"No! Get off of me!" I shouted, tears started to go down my face as I ripped his shirt and dag my nails into his skin. Tearing and ripping clean flesh, Erol still didn't let go! I saw Holly coming over, she was limping. Holding her bleeding arm and letting the blood gush through her fingers, I started to kick my legs.

"Cynder..." Holly muttered. "Clam down... please... clam down." Erol pushed my arms down, so I couldn't move. I started to shake again, but this time I couldn't stop. Erol let go of my arms so I shake even more, I felt a pain in my stomach and screamed. My insides were burning and everything was being torn apart, I scrambled to my feet and started to run still holding my stomach. Erol grabbed my wasit and pulled me back, I sat still shaking before my body started to slow down.

Things were starting to blur now, making me even more sick and dizy. Erol lifted me off the ground and held me tight, my head fell back and I stared forward. Cars were coming towards us, lights flashing and people running for us.

* * *

I shifted in the bed, the cool sheets on top of me made me shivver. I felt my stomach, no more pain and no more burning. I sat up slowly, trying to stay clam and ingore the headache I have.

"Slowly," I turned to see a lady with sliver hair, her purple eyes were kind and soft. She pushed me back down and smiled. "Careful Cynder, you don't want to break another rib?"

"Bass Sheba..." I whispered, she smiled and sat on the egde of my bed.

"Yes it's me my dear." She brushed some of my hair out of my face. "Come, you're friends are worried." She walked to the door and rang a bell, within five mintues a maid was upstairs. Bass Sheba motioned to me. "Bring me some clothes, it will be very helpful." The maid nodded and walked away, five mintues again. She had a black dress and fish nets for us, Bass Sheba helped me get dress. Luckly my legs weren't broken so I could walk to the bathroom and get a good look at myself, Bass Sheba shut the door.

I couldn't believe what I saw in the mirror, my skin was pale, I had a black eye and my lip was busted open. I had some cuts on my arms and legs, but over all I was fine. I touched my neck, dark lines covered my whole neck. I swallowed, remembering Undine. I backed up from the mirror and slid down the wall, my now black hair getting tangled and knoted. Bass Sheba had cut it, now it was to my shoulders not long anymore. I felt the need to cry, but couldn't since Bass Sheba was banging on the door that someone was here to see me.

I got up and opened the door, Erol stood before me. His eye black and arm covered in bandages, he took my hand and pulled me into a hug. Not trying to hug me tight, Bass Sheba smiled and brushed my hair out of my face again.

"You cut her hair." Erol growled, Bass Sheba nodded.

"I had too, it was caked in blood and sand." She motioned outside. "I phoned Praxis... he's on his way." Erol nodded and tipped my head up, I stared at him before he kissed my lips making me whince. Erol pulled back.

"Lets get your shoes." I nodded and found my boots, Erol slid them onto my feet and I tied them up. He helped me onto my feet and we walked down the hallway, when we came to the main hallway Krizmon Grauds, Holly, Dexter, CodeX and Baron Praxis stood. Praxis ran to me and touched my hair.

"She cut it." Praxis growled, I pulled away and took Erol's hand.

"Leave me alone, you caused this." Praxis glared at me and stood taller, Blue Eco started to spark from my body as he walked past me to Bass Sheba. He shook her hand and motioned Erol to follow, the grauds stood behind us before Praxis turned. "Kill her."

Bullets rang out behind us, I turned but it was too late. Bass Sheba was already on the floor, blood pooling around her and bubbling from her wounds. Erol grabbed my body and pulled me away, we stood outside while Holly, Dexter and CodeX stood looking from us. I started to scream and hit Erol's chest -not helping his wounds-, I wanted to cry now even more. I wanted to tear apart Praxis and his grauds, and most of all I wanted to kill Undine.

Praxis walked out and stopped, he shoved Erol. "Come on, onto the ship. We have to finsh the Dark Warrior Project now," Praxis touched my cheek. "This project is finshed."

TBC...


	15. Back To Black

**"We only said goodbye with words I died a hundred times. You go back to her and I go back to black..."**

**_Amy Winehouse: Back To Black_**

* * *

**The End Of The World As We Know It**

_Chapter 15: Back To Black_

I sat on the egde of the tub twisting a lock a black hair around my finger, blood was crusted on my face and on one of my legs. When the group asked me to come out with them to Holly's bar, I said no. I rather stay home and be alone. I stood and walked to the door, opening it I walked down the hallway to the living then the kitchen. Opening the lock to the cupboard with Blue Eco, I was able to find six bottles of wine. I started to carry them when I almost dropped one and sat on the floor, I popped the top of one that was called Grapes In A Dream and downed it all.

When I was finshed, I stood, wobbly, and picked up the other bottles. I bumped into the sink when I saw the huge knife Holly left on the counter, I grabbed that too and ran to the washroom.

I slammed the door shut and locked it tight, I dropped the bottles into the bathtub and sat on the toilet and started to drink all the bottles.

Bass Sheba, she was gone. I grabbed a bottle that was pinkish and was called Strawberry Passion, I downed that one too. When I was finshed I threw it to the wall, glass shattered and broke into a million pieces. It fell to the ground, little pink puddles was on the floor too. Bass Sheba. She was a mother. She was a wife. She was someone's daughter. She was someone's friend. She was my friend. I started to cry, I hicupped and reached for another bottle.

Mama's Boy, he was... somewhere. I took a swig and gagged, it was some kind of lemon. When I read the label it laughed at myself, it was cleaning fluid. I licked my lips liking the taste it left in my mouth, I downed it too. I threw it to the wall, it bounced. Mama's Boy. He was Bass Sheba's son. He was my friend. He was missing.

I grabbed the other bottle and this time read the label right, it was Rich Rasberry. I downed half of it and stared at the rest, my vision was starting to blur and I couldn't think right. I downed the rest anyways, I held it for a second before throwing that one too. I grabbed the next bottle and threw it without even drinking, I stood and intanstly fell to the floor. I laid there for a second before sitting up, I felt something burn in my stomach. Something that was going to come up, I stood again and barfed in the sink. A groan escaped my mouth and I fell to the ground again, I hit my head on the cold floor and closed my eyes.

About an hour later, since Holly put clocks in the bathroom, I woke up and found that I was very cold. I grabbed the last two bottles out of the bathtub and got in with my clothe still on, I turned it on to very hot and let it burn me. I didn't even move or whince as it poured onto my skin, but when I did turn it off; my skin was hurting. I grabbed the bottles again and started to down each one, when I was done I chucked them to the door and watched them break.

I stood and grabbed the knife that I left on the floor, I stood infront of the mirror. I hated looking at myself. For the first time, when I left the prison and came here, I hated it. I grabbed the back of my hair and started to chop locks off, I looked down at my arms and saw words drawn all over them.

"Slut. Bitch. Hore. Freak." I took the knife and jabbed it into my arm, I started to pull it, push it, until I felt the hard bone. I whinced and slammed my left hand right ontop of the knife, it right through my bone to the other side. I ripped it out and watched the blood pour onto the white bathroom floor, I stood again and walked out of the bathroom. Blood dripping behind me, I went to the cupboard. I pulled out a drink, it was blue with gold stuff floating around in it. Blackout was the name, I dragged myself back to the bathroom and locked the door. I downed it and looked in the mirror, Undine stood there with a smile.

_'Well, well, aren't we a mess?'_ She didn't have a chance to say anything after that, because I punched the glass as hard as I could with my left hand. I didn't try to the stop the bleeding, but just grabbed my bottle and sat on the floor and waited for death. I downed the whole thing, and passed out. But before I passed out, I felt like someone had ripped away something from me.

* * *

"Cynder baby." I groaned at the sound of Undine's voice, I kept my eyes closed and refused to open them. She touched my back lightly and gave a small chuckle. "Hey Cyn, I think there's something wrong with the homestead."

"I'm drunk you idiot, nothing more." I groaned when I heard my voice, it echoed in my head. Like there was a wall in the middle of my head and was making the sounds bounce around everywhere, I sat up slowly feeling some kind of weight on my shoulders. I turned and saw nothing. I touched my right side of my head with my left hand, a thick bandage was on my arm but through it I could feel the warmth of my ear. I tugged on it and screamed in pain.

"Hahaha!! You have an ear infection!"

"Fuck off." I groaned and stood, I walked to the bathroom (which light was on) and stared at myself. I couldn't help but laugh at myself, I touched my short blue hair and smiled. "Damn. I clean up pretty good, right Undine?"

"We both do." I turned off the light to the bathroom and wobbled back to the bed, I looked around and noticed I was in the hospital room. The clean smell was annoying and was a clear wake up for me, I looked down to my hands. Each wound I made, the blood that came from it, it was all gone. I looked up and saw the IV, red liquid dripped from it. I laid back and stared at the celing, I wanted to scream. I wanted to shout, kill, rip something or someone apart. I got back up and looked to my left, there was a bed and a person laying in it.

"Sorry whoever you are, I'm very... sick." There was a chuckle, then the curtain was pulled back. A girl with black hair and purple eyes smiled at me, she had the same cuts like me.

"Don't worry, Cyn, we both are." She stood up and turned the light on. "It's just that we've been pulled apart."

I screamed and threw the night stand at her, she dodged it while I jumped to the door. I yanked it open and ran down the hallway, she followed me the whole way down the hallway. I stopped and turned, she was following me and was laughing everytime I ran. I fell infront of the visitors sitting place, Holly ran out and stared at me werid.

"Cyn! You shouldn't be running around, you've already damaged yourself enough!" I pointed at the girl, Holly sighed and motioned for someone in the waiting room to come out. Praxis walked out and looked at me, he turned and walked to the girl. He gave her a small hug and smiled.

"I'll take Undine back to the palace, I want to do some more testing on her. Do whatever you want with Cynder, she's a compelted project now." Undine winked at me.

"See ya around, Cyn."

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Unidne. A living breathing Undine! She was walking around with out me by herside. She was talking to people. People could see her! I touched my ear again, and whinced. Damn that hurt! Holly sighed and bent down beside me, she poked my shoulder and smiled.

"She's such a bitch. We found her in the bathroom with you, you both were passed out and totally wasted. You looked worse then her, cuts on your arms and chemical poisioning."

"Can we go back to my room?" Holly smiled.

"Sure, I'll just get someone to help you. The boys are sleeping." I waited in the the middle of the hall, I kept my eyes on the floor as people walked by staring at me werid and whispering. Some even snickered at the site of me, I couldn't clench my hands but I could send them death glares.

"Cynder!" Erol shouted when he walked out, I didn't look up to him as he picked me up and carried me to a different room. He sat me on the bed and smiled at me, Holly and Dexter walked in. Arms crossed on their chest, CodeX sat in the chair while the others glared at me.

"What?" I hissed.

"Why would you you drink that much?!" Erol shouted. "You could've killed yourself and that girl, who is she?"

"Yah she's hot." Dexter smirked, they glared at him, he coughed and sat beside CodeX.

"I don't know how to explain this but, she's my alter ego. The first time I met her was on the pond, she spoke to me nicely but soon it turned into hate. She tried to kill me in the derest in which we fought for control, I won; she lost. I don't know how it happened yesterday or how long ago it was... but it happened." They all shared a look and shook their heads.

"What happened?" I shared at Erol.

"What do you mean by what happened?! I was in a battle for my life! Every mintue of the day!" I stood and grabbed Erol's arm. "Why don't you believe me!?"

"Cynder you were drunk, maybe you forgot you invited her over to drink? Undine told us everything, you started to cry and saying it was someones falut. Then you stabbed yourself saying you didn't want to be alive anymore." I stepped back from Erol. "You're lucky to be alive right now. Just stay here okay?" The group left my room. "We'll be back in the morning."

I sat on the bed and started to cry, then I fell asleep.

TBC...

* * *

**Paradise Eco**

**SECOND LAST CHAPTER!!** yah!! next chapter is the last chapter leading into the next 'book', anyways sorreh this was a late chapter Canada Day took away all my free time! I danced every two hours all day! but the up side was I was allowed to go on as many rides I wanted without paying!! ;)

PS- lol Shadow... lol


	16. Disturbia

**Paradise Eco**

yah new chapter!! **ALERT THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!** I didn't think the ending of this chapter is a good way to start a new one, so their won't be one. sorreh this one is late, I'm working at a camp now! ;) enjoy

* * *

**The End Of The World As We Know It**

_Chapter 16: Disturbia_

"If your going to barf Cynder do it off the egde." I groaned and let my arms hangs off the side of the zoomer. Holly wanted to blend in with the other people in the city, since KGs were getting killed on the spot by Undergrounds and Slummers. Instead of Erol or CodeX coming to get me, Holly offered and here we are racing towards the Prison. I guess driving in Holly's family is bad only in the males.

"Couldn't we just walk?"

"Nope. Erol wanted us at the Prison ASAP and I'm never late." I raised an eyebrow to her.

"Holly when I was in the derest, you said something about a baby... are you-"

"No." Holly looked crushed. "It was a false alarm, I got it that afternoon."

"Do you want one?" Holly smirked.

"Yah, I want to go through all the _joy_ of childbirth." I laughed.

"Good point." Holly sighed.

"But besides that, I want a baby so bad. The chances of Erol and Dexter getting married are really slim, so I want something that my mom could've been proud of." Holly laughed. "That sounds super corny, right?" I nodded. She turned a corner in the metal region.

I played with a blonde piece of hair, Holly said that since the whole city knew about the drinking now I had to change my outlook and to only use Blue Eco when needed. I laid back in the sit and stared at the gray sky, Holly's red hair fluttered in the wind over me. I sigh and sat up, looking out I saw slummers walking around before Holly lowered the zoomer car. She jumped out and yawned.

"Finally, I don't know why Erol wanted you out so late!" I shrugged and followed her into the building.

"Let's ask him, I was sleeping." She sent me a look.

"It's 8:30pm."

"There's nothing to do."

"Oh." She yawned again. "Good point, you wanna grab something to eat in there? Cafe should still be open." I shrugged.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yah, and plus I heard Dexter's sweetheart works in there." I gave her a smirk.

"Spying?"

"It's what a big sister does, and when the big brother is paying her big bucks." Holly winked. "Then she works over time."

"Lovely." I opened the door and walked in, we followed the green lines to the cafe. There were only a couple people sitting at the tables, a girl with green hair with a man in all white. A KG sat by himself in a corner, and a lady with long wavy hair was eatting her dinner while reading a book. Holly ordered the food and bought it over to me, we sat and ate in silence before Holly asked for some salt.

"I remember when we were younger, Erol wanted some cookies and our older sister Dio wouldn't give him any; but after begging forever she finally gave in but she added salt instead of sugar." I smirked, she started laughing. "He was sick all night, because he ate all of them!"

"We never said he was smart." I snickered, Holly nodded.

"True." She looked down at her dinner and wrinkled her nose. "Do you think they use real yakcow in this?" I shrugged and poked the burger with my fork.

"Maybe, I remember at my house my mom always requested the finest meats. Well when I was playing with my brothers, the ball rolled into the kitchen. I followed and saw them open packages and cook them," I looked up. "My mom hated packages."

"Werid thing to hate." I laughed.

"You think that's bad? She hates blue too." We both started in an up roar of laughter. We got looks from the other people in the cafe, before we covered our mouths and laughed silently. Holly motioned to the severers.

"I have an idea, lets get them a coffee. Who knows how long they've been working." I smiled.

"They'll thank us." We grabbed a tray and order five coffees, just in case JayTee and Ty were there. We started walking down the hall carrying the coffees, we talked about her sinking bar and how Krew was stealing all her business. When we came to the prison cells, the room was empty. The cages were open and only Jak's was closed, I sighed and looked to Holly.

"Where now?" She bite her lip.

"Maybe their in the Rooms? Upstairs, thrid floor, code zero. Come on I know a short cut." I nodded and followed her to the elevator, we took it to the thrid floor and we went down the code rooms. We glanced at each number figuring out that we were going the wrong way, we turned and could hear the Baron's booming voice. We started to slow down, making out words and sentences.

"... So? I don't care start up a new projects, Blue Eco seems like it works. Just look at Cynder, she's stable, besides being a liar." Me and Holly stopped and code one, we looked to each other and listened.

"But you saw all of the things that went wrong with Cynder and the others, Alaz Jess had yellow sores in his mouth. Beta's eyes started to go pale, which causing blindness. Tyme's brain started to let the Red Eco take over, causing her to have black outs. And Cynder gets blackouts and says she has a friend that isn't real."

I looked to Holly, she shook her head. "Do you really think I care?" The Baron said before slamming his fist on the table. "Every person in this city, Slummers, Dealers, Riches, they all belong to me! Get the listed people and make sure they are tested for them, and the people who left the city get the Dark Eco treament!"

"But-" Praxis through a chair, in which almost hit Holly. She screamed and dropped the coffee, it shattered on the floor. I dropped mine when Holly jumped back to me, we sat in silence for a second before Praxis huffed. "No buts, get them now our all projects will be killed." He walked out and looked at us, he stopped and smirked at us. "Next bring coffee for all of use," He crushed a coffee cup, glass went every where. "Or your name will be on that list." I opened my mouth to say something, but Holly covered my mouth as Praxis walked away.

First person out of the room was CodeX, he pulled Holly onto her feet followed by me. We walked into the room seeing the boys looking down, Ty and JayTee were there. They were flipping through the notes on every person, Erol stood and sighed.

"Praxis is crazy with power." I shrugged.

"What's not new?" He smirked.

"Yah, are you two okay? We heard you scream." I glanced to Holly, she nodded.

"We're fine." I pointed to the notes. "So what about these people?" Erol took the notes from JayTee, he flipped through them and ripped them in half. He tossed one to pile to JayTee.

"Theses are outside of Hevan City, which involes your services. Find away to The Icelands." JayTee nodded, he gathered his things and walked out of the room. Erol took his half and passed it to Ty. "Ask your girl to find out were all theses people eat, sleep, hang out. An Underground spy knows everything." Ty smirked.

"She does, I'll have the infomation tomorrow morn." Erol nodded.

"Then we'll make the raid late at night." Dexter stood and walked up to his brother.

"What about me?" Erol smirked and put his arms around his brother.

"We are going home and eatting dinner, then we all are going to bed." JayTee rolled his eyes.

"You guys have it too easy, I'll make my raids after Ty because the city won't know what hit them." We smirked.

"See ya then." JayTee nodded and left the room, Holly pointed back to the coffee sunking into the carpet.

"We made you coffee." CodeX smirked and gave her a little hug.

"You can make us some more at home." Holly punched his shoulder.

"Slave driver."

* * *

I sat on my bed reading a part of the newpaper, Undine's face was plasted everywhere. I smiled and took a hand full of popcorn and chewed it, she looked brand new. Like a new flower blooming in hell, I smirked.

"Extra, Extra. Baron Praxis says that he is marrying the very lovely Undine Eco." I sat up and took another hand full of popcorn. "They are to get married next month." I started to laugh, she looked like a major loser. She stood beside the Baron holding this small croc-a-dog with a long black dress, with a purple skull design and her long black hair pulled into buns held together by chop sticks. I laid on my back while I held the new paper above me.

"She looks like a fag!" I laughed. "What's she gonna do next? Mother his childern?" I smirked and shoved more food in my mouth. "I hope she shaves her head or something, maybe she'll OD on a drug!" I smirked and let blue fire spark on the popcorn making it warmer. "Oh yah, life is good."

'I'm sitting in my room eating popcorn, wearing baggy gray pants and a white tank top with the newspaper. and now a care in the world!' I heard something outside smash, I sighed. 'it was nice while it lasted.'

I sat up and looked towards the window, the curtains blew lightly in the wind before I pushed them aside. I saw someone in a black cloak and hood stand blow my wind, they motioned me to come down. I rolled my eyes and transported myself down to them.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing." The hood was pulled back, I sighed.

"I'm going back-" Undine grabbed my tank top.

"No!" She backed up. "Please Cyn, just listen." I shrugged.

"You have 2 mintues." Undine sighed.

"I'm sorry about the whole nothing knowing you thing, I had to do it!"

"Why?" Undine backed up.

"Because." She shook her head. "Just because, one day I'll tell you but for now I won't. I want you to come to my wedding." I snorted.

"No chance." Undine looked down.

"Please Cynder, you're the only person I know of. I need you to be there." She pulled out a piece of blank paper. "Just think about it, you can wear whatever you want. Just not black." I smiled.

"I'll think about it." She threw her arms around my shoulders.

"Thank you, thank you Cynder!" She let go and started to run. "I promise I'll tell you why I lied!" I gave a small wave and walked to the front door, I opened it slowly and went up the stairs. I stopped when I touched the door, I turned my head and saw someone standing in the stairwell.

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you..._

A black cloak was on the floor, bright red blood was streak on the wall almost like it was saying something. I backed up until I was touching the wall, I felt something cold. I pulled back hand away from the wall to see red covered my hand, I swallowed and looked to the door. I could transport myself in, but he would just follow.

_It can creep up inside you and consume you..._

"Who are you?" There was a soft chuckle.

_A disease of the mind it can control you.._

I looked to the ground to see the soft light from the living room, I went to bang on the door when he sliced my arm. I yelped and held my hand.

_It's too close for comfort..._

I could only see the light blue of their eyes, I stepped back before they threw a card. It cut my face and made me scream, I touched my face to see blood before they pushed me back. I fell down the stair, I laid at the bottom of the stairs in a daze when a bag was pulled over my head.

_Your minds in disturbia _

_It's like the darkness is the light _

_Disturbia..._

TBC...


	17. The Way That I Loved You

**Paradise Eco**

So this is my last update until August I guess, it was a very hot afternoon when I wrote this... or it wasn't and the fact that the sun was out made me happy! yah it's been raining down here soo bad, every night or day it started to rain so seeing the sun was amazing! XD

* * *

**The End Of The World As We Know It**

_Chapter 17: The Way That I Loved You_

"Commander," Erol turned to the lastest Krizmon Graud that has entered his office, Erol leaned back in his chair and nodded.

"What is it?"

"Um there's been a break in at your house."

"Great," Erol growled shuffling papers. "Next time you choose to bother me about something not so important think of your family." The graud nodded but coughed.

"But sir something was stolen." Erol shrugged.

"We can always get it replaced, now leave." The graud grunted.

"You can't replace people sir." Erol glanced up.

"What do you mean?"

"Mrs. Holly, Lt. Cynder, Lt J. CodeX and Private Dexter were all kidnapped from the household."

"What! How was that-"

"Knock-out bombs."

"Oh, do you know where they were taken?" The graud shook his head.

"No, but they are clues in the main hallway leading up to the household." Erol stood and ran out of the room, the graud running behind him. Erol was the first outside and racing to the scene, he jumped off his zoomer and walked past all the grauds. He opened the door to the hallway to see writing on the walls and on the stairs, it looked like a five year old came into his house and fingered painted on the walls. A graud walked up to him and held out a note, Erol didn't look at him right away but instead stared at all the blood on the walls.

"Sir." Erol turned to him. "This note was found in the house," Erol yanked it out of the graud's hands. "Maybe you can help us know what it means."

"Seven, 13, 'E'add to a number, and Lieutenant Blue." Erol looked to them.

"That's what we found in the house." Erol nodded.

"Back to work men."

"Yes sir!" They all called out as Erol walked away from the house, he sat on the zoomer staring at the note. He sighed and stared towards the prison, when he got out and walked through the front doors. When came to his office he bumped into a girl leaving, she dropped a bunch of books about every Eco. She picked one up each at a time before Erol lifted up one of the books, he flipped through it slowly.

"Where did you get all these books from?"

"The Royal Palace Libaray, sir." Erol looked down at her as she pushed her big glasses up, Erol waved the book he was holding infront of her.

"Can I keep this one, for now?" She nodded.

"Private Dexter asked me too give them to you or Chief Warrant Officer Ty." Erol nodded and looked up and down at her, she wore long white stockings with a black and green skirt and a black shoulderless t-shirt. She pushed her glasses up. "I will be going sir."

"Right go on Private-" She shook her head.

"Sergeant Saber." Erol nodded, why hadn't he known about her?

"Right, go on." She nodded and hurried off but soon came back.

"Um sir, Warrant Officer Ty and _guest_ are waiting for you." Erol raised an eyebrow.

"Okay send them in." She nodded and left, Erol walked into his office and closed the door after him. He sat in the chair, he played with the note for a second before Ty walked in. He smirked and sat in the chair infront of the desk, his face a mess. One black eye and a fat lip, included with a busted up nose. "Whoa..."

"Yah," Ty laughed. "Yah I was surpized when I looked in the mirror this morn too." He smirked. "Nice little thing out there, Sergeant Saber."

Erol grunted. "She does everything by the book, it's scary." Ty shrugged.

"Oh well, atleast she gets the job done."

"Whatever." Erol looked to the door. "So who is your guest?" Ty laughed.

"A spy." Erol gave him a look. "Not from the Underground, she works for us."

"She better or you'll be added into the Projects too." Ty laughed again.

"She's with us, come on in." Heels clicked in loudly as Erol stood, a girl with short blonde hair and long red gloves entered. She wore a black tube top with matching shorts, she ran her fingers long the fishnets she was wearing and winked at Erol.

"Hello Commander." Erol's jaw dropped.

"You have to be joking." Ty laughed.

"I wish I were," Ty took the girl's hand and sat her down in the chair. Ty pushed a button. "Saber, please come to the Commander's Office." In a second Saber came rushing in, Erol sat back in his chair and motioned for Saber to do the same. Saber sat and looked to Ty followed by the girl, he jaw dropped too.

"Oh my gods..." The girl laughed again.

"Everyone is surpized to see me, or just don't want too."

"I don't want to see you." Erol grumbled, the girl gave him a dirty look.

"Watch it Commander, do you wanna be a lower rank then your girlfriend?" Erol bit his lip not waiting to swear at her, the girl looked to Saber. "Hello Sergeant Saber, how are things?"

"G-good..." She stammered, the girl smiled.

"So today I offically left my spying business and came back to run the Graudy." Erol swallowed. "And to over look the Projects, but at the same time I was hoping that I would meet Lieutenant Cynder; where is she?" Erol shrugged.

"I don't know, her and my main men were kidnapped late last night."

"You didn't hear the kidnappers?"

"I slept here." Erol growled, the girl laughed.

"Okay, well did they leave a note?" Erol handed her the note, the girl looked over it and passed it Saber. "From what your file says you can read coded messages, figure it out." Saber nodded and shook her head.

"This is a simple message, almost like they wanted us to find them. Seven, 13, 'E' add to a number, and Lieutenant Blue. It's so simple. E can't really go with 13 because it's a number, but Seven is writen. Seven and a E, Seeven."

"Cynder's last name." Ty whispered, he took the note. "13... That's a dance club one of the the brothers own." The girl took the note.

"Now we have to look for Lieutenant Blue, which is most likely Cynder because she's a Lieutenant and the eco in her body is Blue." Erol grunted.

"Call me an idiot, that was such a simple thing anyone could've figured it out."

"Okay idiot." The girl laughed. "And yes anyone could've figured that out."

"Okay can we just go?" Erol growled as he left, the group following behind him.

* * *

Erol sat in a booth with Saber as Ty and his _'guest' _collected infomation, Ty soon returned with water and his guest followed right behind him. Ty sat and smirked. "There's a dancer called Blue but from what I hear there's gonna be a speical show."

The girl smirked. "This is gonna be intsering." She sipped on her drink as Erol gave her a dirty look, Saber looked to Ty.

"Warrant Officer Ty, do you wanna go close to the stage?" He nodded and got out of the booth with Saber, the girl smirked and sipped on her some more as Erol clenched his fist harder. The girl wipped off some of her lipstick and smiled at Erol.

"You keep clenching your fist like that you'll break something."

"Shut up." Erol growled, the girl glared at him.

"Watch your mouth Commander, or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" Erol growled. "You just can't leave and come back and think your still in power." She laughed.

"Oh I'm still in power, I can still see the fear in your eyes." She laughed, she got out of the booth and walked over to his side. She sat and moved closer. "Now Commander Erol, I order you..." She was inches away from his face. "To kiss me."

"No." She smirked.

"You can't deny an order."

"Yes I can."

"You'll be court-"

"I don't care," She grabbed his collar.

"Yes you do, you wouldn't want to shame your father's name?" Erol rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," She smiled.

"Not now, when I tell you to."

"Bitch." Erol growled as the lights dimmed, Ty and Saber returned pointing to the stage.

"There's something gold down there, and there was a person tied up under the stage too." The girl smiled.

"Good job you too, I guess that means the show is starting."

"Yah..." Erol growled, the group looked at the stage. A blonde man with blue eyes stepped out onto the stage, he wore a purple suit with a flower on it. Ty poked Erol's arm.

"Erol that's Vincent, Cynder's oldest brother. That also means Gale must be around here somewhere!" Erol nodded as the mike lowered to him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Step right up, step right up! Come closer, you won't believe your eyes. Under this stage, witness something you've never seen before, heard before, dreamt before! The most amazing person on the earth!" Everyone started to clap as the lights went different shades of blue, Erol pulled out his gun and held it under the table. Ty stood and walked to the other side of the room while Saber slipped into a group of people, Erol looked to the girl before she shrugged and walked into the crowd with him following.

"This place is insane," Erol whispered to the girl before she shrugged.

"Oh well." She stopped when the ringmaster pointed below him.

"I ask you, do you want to come and play? Hahahaha!! Get the world to come and play!! Hahahaha." A gold cage came up with a clothe over it, everyone was starting to cheer and dance as the ringmaster, or Vincent laughed like he was crazy. "So sit back, relax, fasten your seatbelts! It's going to be a bumpy ride to the other side..." The lights went off, Erol grabbed the girl's arm as everyone screamed like crazy. She grabbed his other arm and waited, before a spark of fire from the stage sent the cage on fire. Erol felt all the colro drain from his face as he saw CodeX, Dexter, Holly and Cynder inside of the cage. He pushed the girl back and jumped on the stage, Cynder grabbed the bars as Vincent laughed.

"Erol stop!" She shouted as CodeX kicked and punched the bars, Erol didn't turn back to her as Vincent pulled out his pistol.

"I'm sorry Erol but the Brothers of Seeven don't agree with you being with our Hellen, soo..." A bullet was fired, and missed Erol. Vincent smirked. "Remember Erol there's seven of us, and only one actually likes you." Erol turned looking around.

"It's Septimus, isn't it?" Vincent nodded.

"Yup, it makes sense since they are almost twins." Erol pointed the pistol square blank at Vincent.

"I don't like the sound of your voice." He said before he let a bullet fly hitting Vincent right between the eyes, Erol turned back to the cage only to get shot with an eco bullet. He looked to his arm and then to the left, someone in a black hood waved the gun.

"Don't look at Gale," The man said. "Watch out for McLaughlin!" Erol turned and got shot in the leg, he fell to the ground as pain raked from each of the bullet wounds. He stared at the man beside the cage, he shrugged and pointed towards the bar. Two boys in cloak pointed their guns at him and fired, one bullet in each shoulder.

"Jo-Jo, I can't believe you got him!" One laughed.

"You're right, good aim Nicko."

"Thank you Jo-Jo, but wait why hasn't To-kio had a shot yet?" They both shrugged as Ty and Saber ran on the stage with water. They put out of the fire on the cage before Saber helped the group out, Ty watched as a boy with a hood on walked up to the stage gun pointed at Erol.

"Are you scared yet, Commander Erol?" He asked before a gun shot was sounded and he fell to the ground, Erol looked up to see the girl spinning her gun on her finger.

"I got bored of this, even though I _love_ watching people beating up on you Erol."

"Fuck you." Erol growled as Ty lifted Cynder up, Holly, Dexter and CodeX stared blankly at the girl standing infront of them.

"Is that-"

"Yup." Ty smirked.

"But how-"

"Who knows." Ty laughed as the group looked around them, the brothers guns pointed at them again.

"Um, can we get going?" The girl yawned. "We better get thoses burns, cuts and gun wounds checked out." She walked onto the stage. "Anyone have a plan out?" They all shook their heads, the girl sighed and planted her hands on her hips. "Fine, I'll do it then." She pressed a button on her comm.unit, suddenly a hellcat landed in the middle of the dance floor and opened it's back door for them to get on.

When they got on the hellcat and flew away, Cynder woke up. She made a face as she felt the burns on her body, CodeX stared blankly at the girl sitting beside Erol.

Holly stood. **"WHY DID YOU COME BACK!?"**

The girl shrugged. "Who knows, I felt lonely?"

"That's it!?" Dexter shouted as Saber checked his wounds. "Erol's worked hard for the spot of Commander and you come back and take it-"

"Hold your horses Private Dexter and Holly, his title isn't going anywhere, it's just that I have a higher one." She smirked. "But I liked the sound of it," She looked to CodeX. "What do you think of Admiral Never, Lieutenant Junior Grade CodeX?"

"It fits you, like the herpes you have." She laughed before turning to Erol and kissing him, Cynder sat up to see this action. She opened her mouth to say something as the girl pulled away, she smiled at Cynder and crossed her legs.

"Hello Lieutenant Cynder, I am Admiral Never. It's very nice to meet the Blue Eco Project in person."

TBC...


	18. Little Voice

**Paradise Eco**

well when i got up to libaray to write this, it was a nice sunny day! So what hot and lovely out, and then about ten mintues ago the light flickered and i glanced to the door too see that it's pouring out. Okay i live about 1km away from the libaray, i'm wearing a white sweater and riding my bike home... damn it right? on a lighter note I have a youtube account now, and each chapter title is a song, if you go to ParadiseEco4Ever and click on this fanfiction you'll get a playlist of all the song titles. enjoy ;)

**The End Of The World As We Know It**

_Chapter 18: Little Voice_

Ty walked down the hall looking at his planner, his maid followed behind him as he walked up the huge stairs and down the main hallway towards the guest room. He stopped and pointed to the one thing that was highlighted, the maid pulled out a pad of paper.

"Go and get her a dress, small, either blue, black, white or sliver. Nothing pink or green, thanks." The maid nodded and walked away from the male, the male opened the door slowly to see Cynder sitting on the bed watching the sunrise.

"Morn'." Cynder whispered, Ty walked over and looked at what she was wearing. A pair of black baggy pants, a blue belt and a matching black tank top. He sighed and sat beside her, her gloved hands were folded in her lap as her eyes watched the sun.

"Morning Cynder, how did you sleep?"

"Bad." Cynder whispered. Ty padded her back.

"Come on, people are waiting for us." Cynder stood and walked to the door, Ty watched her walk away from him. He suddenly felt bad for what happened in the hellcat last night, after Never kissed Erol right in front of her; Cynder requested she sleep over at Ty's house. He agreed and now here she was, sad and angry all at the same time. Ty walked down the stairs and watched her slip on her boots, she walked outside and sat on the front step. Ty came out and pointed to the closet zoomer, Cynder nodded and jumped on behind him.

The streets of Hevan City were quiet today, no one was out and it was raining again. Ty could feel Cynder's head on his back as he would stop and go, by the time they got to the Prison. Ty swore she was asleep, he gave her a little nugde.

"I know." Cynder whispered jumping off the zoomer and making her way towards the front doors, Ty opened the doors for her. The prison was buzzing with the lastest news of Never. Never this, Never that, what about Never?

Cynder made a break for it down the main hallway, Ty swore to himself and ran after her. When she did finally stop, Ty pushed her to the wall. He glared down at her, but couldn't see her face through her hair. Ty sighed and hugged her, Cynder tried to pull away but Ty held her tighter.

"I can't even think of how much it hurts." Cynder didn't say anything as Ty pulled away from her. "You can act all strong and everything, but I can see right through you." Ty brushed away a tear from her cheek. "Just forget about it and move on," He took her hand. "Come we have to start testing now." Cynder shook her head.

"Drug me, I want to be asleep." Ty sighed, he never did like putting Cynder to sleep but he'll have to do what he has to do. He pulled her into the room and sat her on the table, Cynder tied her hair up. Ty passed her the needle, she nodded and found a vein in her arm. Cynder pushed the needle top in hard, she whinced before taking it out. She passed it to Ty, and watched him throw it in the garbage. Cynder laid on the table and waited for the drugs to take over, she held her arm and watched everything go blurry.

* * *

Ty sat in the box waiting for Cynder to wake up, the test only took ten mintues and to write it up it would take five but the drugs would make her sleep for an hour. He picked up the report and read over it.

_Subject: Cynder Seeven_

_Age: 18_

_Project Blue Eco II report sheet._

_Mrs. Seeven has responded will to all eco treatments after her 17th birthday, a couple weeks after her 18th birthday. Mrs. Seeven is one of the successful projects, now we move onto the DWP._

_I believe she would be good at talking with the DWP, and having them tell her what they feel instead of them attacking the grauds once they are complete._

Ty glanced up to Cynder, she was starting to move and groan. Ty stood and wrapped up the write up, he put it in a tube and watched it fly away. He walked over to her and helped her onto his back, he carried her out of the prison and into the still raining Hevan City.

"Warrant Officer Ty!" Ty turned and shifted Cynder's weight as Saber, Holly, Dexter and CodeX run up to them. Saber nodded to him as Holly touched Cynder's face.

"What's wrong with her?" Ty shook his head.

"I just tested her, she wanted to be sleeping when it was happening." CodeX nodded.

"Are you going to the party tonight?" Ty nodded.

"My maids are getting Cyn a dress as we speak."

Dexter looped one arm around Saber's shoulders. "Maybe we can get her and Erol to speak without the lovely Never being there." Ty shrugged.

"I could dance with her, that'll keep her busy." CodeX nodded.

"Good, because you can sense Erol being upset, it's in the air." Ty laughed.

"Okay we'll meet you there." Holly giggled.

"I feel soo naughty!" The group just rolled their eyes as they went seprate ways.

* * *

"I'm not wearing this." Cynder shouted from behind the closed door, Ty sighed and pulled out a smoke. He lit it up before blowing smoke towards the door, he smirked.

"Cynder, just come out it can't be that bad."

"It has no strips, what if everything falls out?" Ty smiled. "Shut up you prev." Ty took a long drag, before blowing out the smoke towards the door.

"Cyn, you look beautiful in anything and you need to be there."

"Why?" Ty coughed.

"No reason." Cynder yanked open the door, glaring at Ty.

"You'll tell me the reason or I'm not going!" Ty sat in awe for a second, it was a black dress with white at the top and bottom. Cynder backed for a second covering her chest, Ty gave a small laughed before taking her black gloved hands and kissed it.

"Beautiful." Cynder's face went bright red as Ty let go of her hand, he motioned down the hallway. "Come our ride is waiting." Cynder crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"What about you? Where's your fancy outfit?" Ty looked down at his KG uniform and shrugged.

"Guys don't get dressed up for these things, they make sure they are showered and clean." Cynder huffed.

"Not fair." Ty laughed.

"Life isn't fair sweetheart, now lets go." Cynder followed behind him, the maids were bowing and waving to them.

* * *

Ty spun me on one spot, he pulled me closer when he was done and smirked at me. I could feel my heart ready to jump out of my chest, and dance with him itself. I clenched my fist as he pulled me closer to his face, suddenly the music stopped and everyone clapped. Ty held me closer to him before letting me go, I backed up a bit. He bowed, I nodded to him and walked back to the table. Holly sat in a long red dress beside Saber, supposely Dexter's girlfriend.

CodeX stood and took Holly onto the floor, Ty took Never to the dance floor followed by Dexter and Saber. I sat down and didn't even look to Erol, I watched all the happy couples dance together before Erol slid across the seat and touched my hand. I yanked it away like he was on fire.

"Cynder listen," I turned my head. "Never wasn't suppose to come back, and now that she's back-"

"You're gonna throw me out like a used doll?" I stared right at him as he bit his lip, I laughed and stood. He looked up to me before I stomped away from the table, I held the chair being thrown back as he followed me out of the ball room. I gather my skirt in my hands before running down the hallway, Erol shouted at me to wait but I didn't stop. I slipped and lost a shoe, I stood and started running again. I turned a corner, I dropped to the ground holding the wall. I could hear him shouting for me, I stood again letting my skirt drag across the floor.

I walked up to the huge glass window, I watched as the window shattered into a million pieces. I pulled myself on the outside, and crawled until I was near a wide enough legde. I stood and looked over the egde, wind blew between me and the ground. I rumbed my bare shoulders, all the times that I actually spent with Erol were meaningless. I sat down and watched as the world started to spin under me, Blue Eco sparked infront of me as rain started to come down. I looked up to see sheet lightning paint the sky white, I smiled and watched it.

"Can't you ever hide in a normal place?" I turned my head and almost had a heart attack, Undine was sitting right beside me drinking out of a cocktail glass.

"Undine! You don't sneak up on people like that?!" Undine shrugged.

"And? It's really, really fun!" She smirked. "So... I saw what happened with you and Erol-poo, whatca gonna do?"

"Burn Never to a crisp?" She laughed.

"I was thinking that too," She looked down to her ring. "Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of _shocking_ her." I glanced at her.

"What?" Undine sighed.

"You'll get it in time," She looped her arm around my shoulder. "Just read Bass Sheba's old files, you'll understand by the time of my wedding." I smirked.

"What would I do without you?" Undine shrugged.

"Jump off the egde?" I glanced down.

"Nah, I'm scared of heights." Undine laughed.

"Yah me too." We both laughed together before crawling over to the window, we started walking back to the party. We were giggling and laughing about a whole bunch of things, the group almost attacked us when they saw us come in.

"Cynder where did you go?!" Erol shouted, I shrugged.

"Just for a walk, and you weren't suppose to come." I laughed, Undine snickered before flipping her black hair.

"She was just listening to the little voice in her head," We both broke into laughter, the group staring at us confused. I shook my head and walked up to Ty.

"I think I'm ready to go home now." Ty nodded.

"If you really want to." I nodded and linked arms with him.

"I'm tired." Ty looked back to Erol.

"Remember our agreement?" Erol nodded.

"I'll be there in the morning." I followed Ty out as the music kept on playing, we didn't speak at all. By the time we came to the manor, we hadn't said anything to each other. I followed him upstairs, the maids and servents were finshing up work on the house before they went to sleep. I was first in the room, Ty shut the door. I sat on the bed and sighed, totally tired of everything that was going on. Ty coughed.

"Things didn't go as I planned tonight." I looked up to him, he moved from the door onto the bed beside me. "Tonight you and Erol were suppose to talk things over, I guess Undine made it harder." I turned my head away from him.

"I hate you." Ty stood.

"Listen stop feeling sorry for yourself and get over it, you keep thinking that Never is with Erol!" I turned to him. "She's not with him! She came back to visit! They hate each other, she just likes pissing him off." I turned away from him again.

"I'm not buying it." Ty gave a shout.

"Cynder, listen to me one more time!" He bent down infront of me. "Never is already married." My face went blank. "Her and Erol did date for a while but he broke it off because she had higher power then him!" I looked down.

"Oh..." Ty smirked.

"Now you understand..." I nodded, Ty leaned closer to my face. "Cynder I think you get nervous about things." I nodded, he put both his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. "And I think..." He trailed off as he got closer to my face, I took a deep breath in.

"Ty..." He clenched his fist before laying back on the bed, he rolled over onto of me. I stared at him before he kissed my neck, I let out a yelp and pushed him away.

"What are you doing!? You just told me about Erol and-" He pressed his lips hard on mine, when he pulled back, out of breath, he smiled at me.

"You're blushing."

"Am not." He nodded and kissed my neck again.

"It's cute." Ty put both his arms around me and laid beside me. "Go ahead and sleep Cynder," I nodded and watched him before my eyes finally shut.

TBC...


	19. Let The Rain Fall

**Paradise Eco**

To answer **AlterEgoSadist** question from about... a couple chapters ago: Never is based on Macey from **I'd Tell You I Love You, But Then I'd Have To Kill You** **by Ally Carter** (best book in the world, funny too). Anyways enjoy, and I hope everyone is somewhat happy schools starting again ;)

* * *

**The End Of The World As We Know It**

_Chapter 19: Let The Rain Fall_

Erol walked up to the huge steel door, the sun was already making it hot and ready to cook an egg. He stood there for a second before actually knocking, a short lady in a maid outfit answered the door. She cocked her head at Erol before moving to one side, he stepped in and walked up the stairs. The doors shut behind him as he moved down the great white halls, frames of Ty's family were along the walls.

He stopped and opened his comm.unit looking at the time, only six more hours until Baron Praxis' and Undine's wedding. He knocked lightly on a door before opening it, Ty laid in the bed his eyes watching the window as the wind blew the curtains. Cynder laid in his arms, breathing slowly stilling wearing her clothes. Erol's face went red with anger when Ty glanced to him, he pulled away from Cynder and walked past him. They left the room and shut the door, Erol tapped his foot while Ty walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Ty opened a bottle of pop and sucked the whole thing back as Erol watched him, Erol opened his mouth to say something when Ty smashed the bottle on the table.

"What did you expect me to do you bastard?!" Ty shouted. "You've known I like her but you think-"

"Ty." Erol growled. "Cut the act, she's not awake."

"Oh," Ty dropped the glass bottle. "Sorry. I tired to leave but she wouldn't let go, some kind of death grip." Erol nodded, Ty shifted. "And who said it was an act?"

"Okay, start this over did you give her the salt?" Ty raised an eyebrow at him.

"It was salt? That's why it tasted werid, even salty." Erol chose not to make fun of him.

"Well, yes, I was reading-"

"You read something?!" Ty shouted.

"No, Saber read it, then she told me. Anyways she told me that Blue Eco and salt have something in common, so we'll see."

"See what?"

"I don't know." Ty snorted.

"And she thinks she knows everything," Ty walked out of the room and into the dining room, Cynder walked around the dining room in a pair of black pants and a striped black and blue shirt. She was looking at the fine china sitting behind a glass wall, when the door opened Ty walked in frist followed by Erol.

"Good morning." Cynder said to both of them, giving Erol a small smile. Erol nodded back to her as Ty sat down, he flashed the two a bundle of papers.

"Can you guess what theses are?"

"No." Cynder muttered, Erol grabbed them and smirked.

"The names and places of the DWP's, are they all-"

"Yup, each in the slums and a couple in the market area and one in the farming." Ty leaned back in his chair. "JayTee is having some problems in Kras right now, but he said he almost has enough connections to get us in and out of the city. The Icelands have also agreed to a "fake" Drug Raiding, by the giving Baron." Erol smirked.

"They don't know it's fake?"

"That's right." Erol turned to Cynder.

"Okay, then, we'll see you at the wedding." Ty shrugged.

"Wasn't invited."

"Oh." Ty laughed.

"I'll watch it on the TV." Cynder smiled.

"I'll bring some cake back for you."

* * *

I sat on my bed reading Bass Sheba's file, after all the boring parts like being married or hurting her knee when she was seven I finally got to the Eco Projects.

"Today I start my first ever Eco Projects," I said out loud from the sheets. "I am nervous. I've done so much research and finally ready! First I need to find the right people, and they have to agree! I hope they do." I turned the page, there was a picture of Tyme. Long blonde hair falling over her shoulders, her big brown eyes teased with black make up and red lipstick. She stuck her tounge out at the carmea, I smiled and read what was on the sheet.

"Tyme, agreed to be Red Eco Project One."

I flipped the next page, Beta's short hair and serious face stared back at me. I shuddered at the photo and flipped the next page, I skipped what it said about the Yellow Eco Project. I stopped when I say the Blue Eco page, my mouth dropped.

Undine's skin was dark, really dark. She had black hair and a nose ring, I picked up the sheet and stared at the big red stamp in the middle of it. It said SUCESS and was also followed by a comment, 'next project?' I whinced before flipping the page, there was a big write up about how Undine was amazing and how she was Bass Sheba's prize and treasure. When I turned the page, there was a sudden page about Baron Praxis becoming the baron of Hevan and there were no more pages. I swallowed sat back, there was nothing about me or anything that gave a clue to what my next power was going to be.

* * *

About six hours ago I was hating Never, but now me and her were actually bonded by something. Our hate on Baron Praxis, and this damn wedding. Saber and Holly sat near us glaring at the boys, supposely when we went to wish Undine and Praxis a happy marriage through our teeth some girls came over and took them away from the table. I looked down to Saber in her purple dress, teeth gridding as Holly sucked back the rest of her wine and almost popping out of her green dress.

Never cut the table with her sharp nails as the song ended, the boys walked back to the table laughing and joking around. Dexter bumped into the table and almost spilled the left over wine on Never's gold dress, she glared as Ty offered her his hand.

"Come on ladies I think you guys should dance," Never stood.

"I think we should too!" Never walked to Saber, she offered her a hand and smirked. "Mrs. Saber, would please do me the honour of dancing with me?" Saber giggled and took her hand, they went on the shinning floor and started to dance. Me and Holly started laughing uncontrolliable, CodeX walked up to Holly. She held up her hand.

"I'll dance with my little brother."

"Yes!" Dexter shouted. "Hey wait a second..." Holly dragged him on the floor while Erol walked up to me, my light pink dress (that's right, pink!) was pushed aside when he bent down infront of me; clearly wanting not to dance with a boy.

"Cynder would you dance-"

"Take a number sweetheart," Everyone turned to see Miss Praxis, her huge diamond ring ready to drag her down to the core of the earth. She took my hand and pulled me onto my feet. "Cynder is mine." We walked onto the dance floor, as Erol and CodeX sat together watching everyone have fun. Undine smirked. "So did you figure it out?"

"No, it's like a puzzle!" Undine laughed.

"Duh, life is a puzzle!" I sighed.

"Oh well, anyways what is it?" Undine smiled.

"One day while me and Bass Sheba were painting her baby's room she came up with an idea, what if I had more powers? We did some test and found out that there was one more, dangerous power. Very dangerous."

"And?" Undine laughed.

"I'm not gonna tell you," She leaned to my ear. "You have to feel it," She pressed her hand on my chest. "In here," She looked up. "And up there," I looked up, clouds were rolling in. I started for a second before a felt a rain drop fall on my cheek, I touched my face. It was wet. She smiled and backed away, the music stopped and I saw Erol walk up to us.

"I'm dancing with Cynder now." He growled, Undine shrugged.

"Have fun," She winked at me. "Enjoy." I stepped to her but felt my whole body spike with sudden chill, Erol started to dance with me as more rain drops fell. Every time they touched my skin I could feel another brust of engry, feeling my whole body becoming dangerously powerful. I closed my eyes watching blue flow in and out of my sight, every time a rain drop fell a spark of power, almost like someone was shocking me.

Thunder went off in the background, the music suddenly stopped and everyone gasped, I opened my eyes and followed everyone's eyes to the huge, and dark clouds headed for Hevan. Everyone sighed and started to head off the floor, Erol took my hand for a second before lightning hit a poll near by. Everyone started to scream and panic, running everywhere, Erol yanked on my arm but I wouldn't move. I watched as the poll turned black, I stepped towards it as I heard everyone screaming.

I looked to my hands and watched another rain drop fall on my hands, this time it made a spark again. I heard someone scream, I turned and saw Erol on the ground. Never and CodeX ran up to him, Holly and Saber looked to the sky trying to figure out what happened.

"Did he just get hit by lightning?" Dexter shouted.

"No." CodeX shouted. "It didn't see it come down." The rain started to come down in a down pour, I stood there watching the group. Each one trying to figure out what happened, Erol woke about two mintues later trying to figure out what happened too. I stood there feeling the rain, almost like bullets or pins stabbing into my skin. My body started to prickle, I looked to a puddle my hair had turned blue and was tingling.

"We better get out of here, the lightning could hit us again." Erol shouted as CodeX helped him off towards the group, Never turned to me and walked up.

"Cynder come on, you're wasting time. I don't want to get hit by lightning." My head snapped towards her, I suddenly understand what Undine has been saying to me.

"Get away from me!" I shouted to Never, she glared at me before I shoved her back. I heard another thunderous roar before lightning came down and hit near me, I screamed and backed up.

"Cynder!" Erol shouted, I turned lightning hit infront of me. I backed up again and waited, I turned every couple a seconds wishing it would strike! Never grabbed my arm and pulled away from the floor, I stopped and looked up. Lightning came down and hit me, it didn't hurt and I didn't see the color of the lightning but when I came back to my senses I was on the ground. Static sparking around me, it was blue. I clenched my fist before sitting up, someone touched my shoulder.

"Take it easy, you just were hit by lightning."

"I know..." I whispered, I turned and looked at Holly. "Is anyone hurt?" She shook her head.

"Never is a bit shoken up, but no one. How about you?" I touched my forehead, besides the massive headahce.

"I'm fine." Erol walked up still limping.

"Come on, we're going." I stood and followed, still a little shakey from what happened. I kept glancing back hoping someone would jump out and say, "haha we got ya!" but they didn't.

TBC...


	20. Hero

_"Chain gleaming. Switching lanes. Two-seating. Hate him or love him. For the same reason (wish). Can't leave it the games needs him. Plus the people need someone to believe in (this). So in God's Son we trust 'cause they know I'm gonna give 'em what they want. They looking for . . . a hero. I guess that makes me . . . a hero."_

_Nas- Nas (Used to be called the 'N' word)- Hero_

* * *

**The End Of The World As We Know It**

_Chapter 20: Hero_

"Cynder stop moving." Ty said through a speaker box, Cynder sat up crossing her arms.

"Then tell Holly to stop making funny face throught the window!"

"Am not!" Holly shouted.

"Are too!"

"Are not!" Erol slammed his fist on the table making both the females jump.

"Enough! Holly go away, now! Cynder lay back down and shut up!" Holly made a face.

"Erol what's-" Erol stood.

"Ty finsh the scan, and get Saber to send me the infomation." Erol walked to the door, he grabbed his sisters arm. "Come on you, you're leaving now!" Holly made a sound before following her brother out, he let go off her arm when the door was closed. He walked down the hallway away from her, his mind was buzzing with the lastest news that the Baron told him. When he reached the elevator he felt like he was about to lose his lunch, he rumbed his head as the numbers blinked away.

When he got to the thrid floor he walked out and followed a purple line to a white door, he leaned on the door frame and knocked on the door. He waited a couple seconds before knocking again, the door opened.

"Well, well." Never laughed. "Either the world is coming to an end or Cynder is dead."

"Shut up." Erol hissed. "I have some questions to ask you." Never rolled her eyes and let him in, the room was small with blue, black and green flicks of paint on the walls. She sat behind her desk and put up her feet, Erol sat in a chair and watched her play with rubber bands.

"Everyone has coming to talk to me today, talking about shit that I don't want to hear. Like this one guy, he couldn't stop watching his commander in the bathroom." Never saw him make a face, she rolled her eyes. "His own group commander, not you." Erol rolled his eyes.

"You're a head doctor, people come to you with their troubles." Never laughed.

"And I care why?" Erol sighed.

"Forget I said anything." He leaned back in his seat. "I have to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Why are you here?" Never gave him a look. "I mean, you don't live in Hevan. You live in the Icelands, you should be working there. You're not a spy because you rank too high and-"

"Slow down." She laughed, she leaned on her desk. "Well I guess I've been found out, huh?"

"You're a spy, aren't you?" He growled to himself.

"Well, no and yes." She smiled. "No, I'll always be faithful to Baron Praxis, I would die if I ever spied on him. Yes, I am a spy."

"For who?"

"Domoino."

"What?"

"Yup, Domoino. She was worried when the fake 'mom' you guys set up died, and she thought Dexter and Holly world would come crumbling down." She laughed. "I can't believe you two paid a women to be a fake mom! Anyways, she sent me over to make sure things were okay."

"Now what?" Erol asked, Never shrugged.

"I stay here until things seem okay," She flipped through her papers. "I don't think I'll be leaving any time soon though."

"Why not?"

"That Cynder girl, you seem... confused about your affections to her."

"We're on thin ice right now."

"That's an understatement." Never flipped through the sheets again. "Here's the story. You hated her. She hated you. Something happened. Affections started to grow slowly, because someone's life was in danger. They grew. Another girl came in and now you both are on thin ice, and you can't seem to find a common ground anymore, and everytime you two try to get back together something or someone breaks you apart." Never glanced up to him. "Am I hot or cold?"

"What did you do to the Never I always pushed into the locker during training?" Never laughed.

"She's smarter now, because she doesn't uses the lockers here anymore because one of the guys that came to talk to me says he has three warts on his feet." Erol made a face again. "They tell me everything."

_: Commander Erol, Lieutenant Cynder, Lieutenant Junior Grade CodeX, Warrant Officer Ty, Private Dexter and Sergeant Saber please come to Look Out Room 2._

"Joy..." Erol growled as he left Never's office, he got onto the elevator and watched the numbers flash by. When he reached the top level everything was quiet, he looked into the first room and noticed that there was no one in there. He walked to the second room, and saw everyone sitting around and at the front was Ty taping his fingers.

"Finally." Ty stood. "I have all the status of the people coming into the DWP." He leaned on the table. "And I have all our jobs lined up too, Erol will be the one injecting the eco, CodeX will be watching the levels, Saber will be making sure the DWPs have their medical needs meet, and Dexter will be incharge of food." Ty looked to Cynder. "Me and you will be incharge of their mental wellfare, letting them talk to us. Also, JayTee has phoned in. After we get in the ones in Hevan City, we can move into Kras and then the Icelands."

Erol nodded. "Okay, we attack the Slums tonight."

* * *

"Get down!" I shouted tackling Saber to the ground, she never really understood the whole a-graud-killed-a-kid-so-everyone-is-pissed-off-at-us thing. I smacked the back of her head. "When I say get down! It means get down on your stomach!"

"I'm sorry! This is my first time on-"

"Go back to the hellcat, I can this one on my own!"

"But Erol said-"

"Do I really care what Erol says?" Saber consider the question for a second, I rolled my eyes. "No! Okay? No! I do not! So go back to the camp, now!"

"I will not disobey my-" I could feel my hair spark, and she could see it. "Lieutenant! Bye Lieutenant Cynder!" When she was out of sight, I went on with the mission. Eight DWPs, everyone got atleast one and I got one too but had to drag Saber's sorry ass around with me! Saber shot someone and got a riot going, and I had to drag her into an alley and locate our subject.

I pulled out the status sheet, I read over it again trying to get the numbers right. A girl named Kreesha was suppose to be the fourth female from Hevan City, and she also lives near the metal section. She's 14. I looked around the corner and pulled out my gun, it was coming up everything was queit now since I got rid of Saber.

I leaned on the wall and started to breath properly, when I saw a guy run up to the and bang on the door. I suddenly felt a sense of fear rake through my body. A short women with no hair came downstairs, she had a little baby in her arms and a younger boy on her side.

"The KG are coming for childern! Run now!" He ran away from the house and the women paniced, I turned and almost had a heartattack when a certain red head had a pistol pointed at me. He laughed.

"Sorry Cynder, I thought you were a slummer. You know with the baggy pants and everything." I stomped his foot.

"Get out of here, Erol! I can handle this."

"You need a partner." I shook my head.

"No I don't." He leaned around the corner, the women was gone. He loaded his gun.

"Come on, she's going to get Kreesha that's when we get her." I nodded and followed Erol out of the alley, when we got closer to the house I saw a bag drop out of the window. Erol didn't see this but kept on walking, I stopped and watched a girl with brown hair dropped to the ground. She only wore a pair of shorts and a bra, I tip toed up to her very queitly before putting the pistol to her head. She didn't make a sound, she just sat there.

"Please stand, I don't want to shot you." Kreesha dropped her bag.

"Please don't do this to me!" She cried. "I'm planning on marrying my boyfriend in a week! Please, please, I want to grow old with him and have his babies!" I snorted.

"Pretty lame life."

"Please-"

"Shut it." I growled. "I've had a bad day."

"Please don't take it out on me, I have done-" I shot a bullet into the air.

"I said shut it."

"Cynder?" Erol came around the corner, gun lowered to the ground. "How did you find her?"

"She jumped out the window." Erol grabbed Kreesha's arm.

"Good, come on." Kreesha cried as Erol dragged her down the streets, I followed behind them. When we entered the busy streets, filled with Slummers. They looked at us and started crying, Erol gripped Kreesha's arm tighter as we walked through the streets. People started throwing things at us as we passed by, and shouting things at Erol. He stopped when we got close to the hellcat, Dexter took Kreesha's hand and locked a purple sparkley bracelet on her arm. The crowd went crazy, screaming, shouting, throwing things and swearing. I turned when Erol walked down the stairs, I grabbed his arm.

"Are you crazy!? Don't go out there!" Erol touched my hand before going down the stairs, he loaded his gun and fired it out into the crowd. The screaming got louder and people started to run. "Argh!" I groaned, I turned back to CodeX as he walked towards me. "Keep the prisoners in! I'm going to get our amazing, annoying, awful, able-to-turn-my-hair-gray-by-the-time-I'm-23, Erol!"

" 'kay." I jumped down the stairs and ran over to Erol, he was watching the people flutter to their houses. I ran up to him and touched his shoulder, he turned around and pushed me to the ground. Gun pointed right at me, it was half a second when a bullet was in my flesh did Erol realize what he had done.

"Cynder!" Erol shouted.

"Damn it!" I shouted holding my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry!" I nodded still holding my shoulder, he bent down to me and grabbed it. I screamed and almost kicked him where it counted.

"Check before you shot, I know you're suppose to have someone behind of you but it might be your partner in crime!"

"Sorry." He said with a smile on his face, he looked over it before sighing. "It hit the bone, you're gonna have to go to the medical hospital for it."

"And I'll tell them who did it too!" Erol smirked.

"You'll be fine." He helped me on to my feet. "Come on," I tlinted my head back to look at the blood on the ground, he turned me so I could walk forward. "Forward Cynder, not backwards." I glanced back again, a little boy laid in a puddle of crizmon blood. A bullet sized whole was in his head, and another in his heart and a thrid in his neck. My mouth fell open before Erol grabbed my hand and yanked me towards the hellcat, I turned back to him.

"You shot him."

"Shut up." I pulled my hand out of his.

"You shot him." I repated myself, Erol grabbed my arm.

"Shut up."

"You shot him the first time!" I pulled my arm away from him again. "What was the second and thrid time for?!"

"Shut up!" Erol shouted, loud enough for our team to hear. He grabbed my shoulders, I whinced in pain. "Shut your mouth, now!" I pulled away from his grip.

"You killed a kid!" CodeX walked up.

"Cynder what happened to your arm? And why are you screaming?" I looked to Erol.

"Ask him." Erol looked to CodeX.

"I'm going for a drive, take Cynder to the medics. She hit her head too, make sure they put a backboard on her." My mouth dropped as CodeX picked me up and carried me back to the hellcat, I started kicking my feet in the air and screaming.

"You killed him! You killed him!" I kept shouting, people were starting to looked out their windows and could see the dead body lying on the ground. He was someone's son, someone's brother, someone's grandson, someone's friend. I know because he was something to me, he was the one Erol murdered.

TBC...

* * *

**Paradise Eco**

hey guys, sorry for the late update. I just didn't feel like writing lately because of school starting. then when school did start my timetable was all messed. They took alway all the classes I wanted and put me in these crappy classes, that i don't want. anyways i hope school was better for all of you! On the plus side I have a spare!! :)


	21. Never Too Late

**Paradise Eco**

oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! **The End Of The World As We Know** It has been choosen for the my school's winter musical!! I entered it as a joke, with my friend Lipgloss, and then our teacher calls us into his office. He talks to us about our story, and we tell him it's a fanfiction. and he said: okay whatever, like i care. this is going to be our winter musical. OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG me and her were breathless, and i totally glomped my boyfriend!! He didn't like it, but screw him!! the songs that have been choosen for this musical will be posted soon!

**The End Of The World As We Know It**

_Chapter 21: Never Too Late_

"The only reason I would see someone sitting beside Laurenelle's grave," Erol looked up from the dirt beside his feet. A lady with short red hair and huge stomach stood playing with the flashlight and her umbrella. "would because they are at the lowest level in their life." Erol stood.

"Domoino." Erol said throwing his arms around his sister, Domoino, taken back by this action, could only laugh.

"Hey Erol."

"Why are you back?"

"A little mouse told me that you needed a friend."

"Never?"

"No. Holly." Erol stared at her.

"Holly? How did-"

"Your _was_ girlfriend going crazy, you know that right? Shouting: He killed a child! Why are you all standing around!!" Erol sunk back to his mother's grave.

"I shot a kid." Domoino snorted.

"And?" Erol glared at her.

"What do you mean _and_? I shot an innocent kid!"

"Do you really think that kid would live on in this world? Through all the pain? Danger? Sickness?"

"We did." She bit her lip.

"Yes we did, but our father was in the KG. I doubt his was." Erol looked up at her.

"Are you saying, my own sister the one who always believed everything is to be loved, it was right for me to kill him?" Domoino smirked, Erol looked away from her. "You're horriable." She laughed.

"What can I say? Like father, like daughter."

"You're _not_ like dad."

"Sure _I'm_ not." Domoino bent down to him, she took his chin in her fore finger and thumb. "But _you_ are."

"Screw you."

"It's true and you know it. Dad beat on mom, you beat on me. Daxter beat on Holly. It's a cycle. You wouldn't hit Holly because she's too lame, and Daxter just like you." Domoino smirked. "I see more of dad in you every time I come and visit, but hey you could always get the same hair cut as him and you can marry a slummer girl then force her to have all your babies and when she's old, destory her."

"Is that how you're living?" Domoino punched him in the jaw, she stood and brushed off her skirt.

"For a matter of fact, I have a beauty daughter and a son on the way. And my husband treats me right." Erol smirked.

"I see the bruise on your eye." Domoino crossed her arms.

"Go back to your life, and stop crying about that brat."

"Bowho, how will I ever go on?" Domoino laughed.

"That's exactly what dad would say." She walked away, Erol rolled his eyes and got up from his mother's grave. He always found his way back to here, no matter which way he went. He would be found at her grave, he glared at the tombstone that read: Laurenelle mother, daughter, sister, friend.

* * *

Erol opened the door, to a black house. The TV wasn't even on, he walked into the kitchen and turned a the oven light and grabbed the notice placed on the counter.

**"Gone drinking, be back in the morn. Holly, Dex, X, Saber, Never, JayTee, and TY."** Erol turned his head, Cynder was home then. He walked down the hallways to her room, when he touched the door handle it was locked. He pressed his ear to the door, and couldn't hear anything.

"It's 9:30 at night and she's already sleeping?" Erol whispered to no one before walking up the stairs to his own room, he went to turn the light on but the flick only flicked up and then down. He groaned. "Powers out again? Tomorrow CodeX is going to look at that." Lightning went off in the background, before it lit up the whole room.

After showering, Erol pulled out his comm.unit and phoned Saber mostly the one who wasn't drunk.

_:Helllllloooo?_

"Saber?"

_:Hiiii Erol! Whatsupppp?_

"Saber give the phone to whoever isn't drunk."

_:Ummm, I have to pee... I'll phone you later. Never! I want some nachos tooooo! kaay whoo just grabbs my ass?_

Erol sighed. He put the phone on the dresser and turned to look out the window when the sky light up, in a second he was on his feet holding the second gun he kept in his desk by the door.

"Who are you?" He asked the figure standing by the window, a sharp knife was in their hand.

"You killed a little kid." Erol rasied an eyebrow, he could hear two voices but only one person. "You need to die, and she can't do it by herself. So I'll help her."

"I'll ask one more time, who are you?" Their was silence for a couple seconds before he heard the knife drop, he waited for the next flash of lightning to move closer. The person was on the floor holding their head.

"Get out of my head." A voice hissed.

"No. Praxis told me to do this. You know it's Erol's falut, he said that it was okay for him to put this thing in your head so we can control you."

"Undine, get out of my head or unless I will kill you!"

"Not until you kill him." Erol kicked the knife away, and bent down infront of the person. Hair was over the person face, but he knew who it was.

"Cynder." She looked up, and jumped away from him.

"Get away! Get away now!"

"Now's your chance." Erol stood and walked towards her.

"Cynder, what are you-" She jumped on the bed and rolled over to the other side.

"Get away, she'll kill you!" Erol rasied his eyebrow, Praxis' idea to put a mind control device in her head it was being used right now. He walked around the bed to her, she watched him as he moved.

"Listen Cyn, I know how to turn it off. If you stop moving I can do it."

"But-"

"No, you let me do it or no way." Cynder whinced.

"Fine, but I'm still mad at you for killing that boy."

"Do you want the thing out or not?" Erol growled.

Cynder nodded. "Sorry." He got on the bed beside her and tried to remember where it was, Praxis wanted to put in the hand but he always wanted it close to the brain for better control. Erol moved closer and pushed back her hair, he touched behind her left ear to feel a small circle that was hot. He got off the bed and went to the bathroom, he quietly turned on the water and filled a glass of water.

"Cynder." Erol said, she looked up while playing with her nightgown. "Sorry." He threw the water in her face, she screamed and fell back on the bed. He put the glass on the dresser and sat beside her, she was staring up at the celing blankly. "Hey Cynder."

"Move." Cynder hissed.

"What?"

**"MOVE!"** Cynder shouted pushing him onto his back, she was ontop of him when he heard thunder go off. He could feel her trembling for a second before he touched her shoulders, she looked up to him.

"Cynder what's wrong?" She clenched her fists on his chest.

"I love you."

"What?" She looked away from him.

"I love..." She trailed off, Erol started to shake her.

"Cynder! Cynder!"

"Oh stop screaming." Erol looked up, the lights suddenly flicked on. A girl with long black hair and wearing a sexy maid's outfit. "It won't bring her back."

"Who are you?" She laughed.

"I am... what Bass Sheba would call me... Cynder's other. I am Undine, the first Blue Eco Project." Erol looked down to her, seeing a knife sticking out of her back.

"You did this to her."

"Actually, I was aimming for you but she took it instead." Undine looked at her nails. "Sunshine told me to kill you, but opps. Right?"

"Okay, whatever, back to you and Cynder! You were what?"

"The first Blue Eco Project," She jumped down. "You see Praxis murdered me and promised he would fuse me and the future project together. It happened and we fought for control, in the end I won and I was freed." Undine laughed. "But the downside is that I can't use any of my eco powers, and I need her dead to do so." Undine snapped her fingers, a small spark of Blue Eco came out of her fingers. "Close, but not yet. Anyways, when we were drunk something sparked and ta da! But I was shocked when you wouldn't believe that I was in her head and you basically called her crazy."

"What?"

"Argh." Undine groaned. "Idiot, me and Cynder were together and now were seprated! I am her other, the person on the lake she was talking about!" Erol stared blankly at her.

"What are you saying? That you and Cynder are Blue Eco Projects?" Undine laughed.

"Check Bass Sheba's file, it'll explain everything." Undine snapped her fingers again another small spark, she crossed her arms. "Damn it Cynder die!" She shrugged. "Oh well, she won't live through the night anyways, buh bye." She went out the window, Erol grabbed the knife in Cynder's back and pulled it out. He laid her face first on the bed, and he turned her head to him.

"Keep breathing, keeping living Cynder please. I'm getting some Green Eco right now!" He ran out of the room and came back in a second, he applied the eco and watched her. She didn't move, he rumbed his eyes. He felt as if everything was repeating itself, he took Cynder's hand. He remembered the last time he hugged his mom, before she died. Before she bled to death, before stop breathing, when she last kissed him. Erol gripped her hand tighter. Atleast he wouldn't be locked in a closet for the whole time, and his siblings wouldn't be crying their eyes out. He closed his eyes and soon found himself back in his old house watching his father beat on his mother, watching him take a baseball bat to her head and make blood spatter on the couchs. He watched her get up and wobble down the hallway to the room, and fall on the bed. He sees Domoino grip their mother's hand and start to cry, before her eyes close. Then their father comes back in and starts beating on Domoino before she grabs something sharp and stabs it through his hand, Erol's eyes opened wide when he felt something sharp in his hand. Cynder's eyes stared right at him, she was smiling too. He sat up. "Cynder."

"Hey..." He stared blankly at her before she sat up slowly, blood still coming from the cut and soaking through her nightgown. She whinced.

"No stay down." She nodded and laid back down. "You're alive."

"No, I'm not. It's a dream." He put both his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Then I never want to wake up."

She kissed him back. "You know I was joking, right?"

"Yup."

TBC...


	22. Someone's Watching Over Me

**Paradise Eco**

what can i say? grade 12 is a bitch. i've been tackled with projects and homework all the time, and just recently I've been sick! And on top of thatthe whole musical thing! the girl playing Cynder is really pretty, and the boy playing CodeX is so funny; but he has to be soo serious on the stage it makes me laugh more!!

**The End Of The World As We Know It**

_Chapter 22: Someone's Watching Over Me_

Cynder sat alone near the hellcat, her body was still aching in pain from Undine but she didn't say anything to Erol when he asked her. She kept her eyes focused on a random stone in the middle of the street, middle classers walked around her thinking she was a slummer with a bad hair dye. Her arms were crossed on her chest and had little cuts on them, when someone stopped infront of her; she didn't even look up.

"Cynder," He said when he were bent down infront of her, he reached for her arm but she yanked it away.

"Go away, Septimus."

"What has he done to you?"

"He didn't do this!" Cynder hissed. "I did, or I think I did... I can't remember if it was me or Undine." He sat down infront of her.

"Dad's been worried." She nodded. "He just wants to see you, just once, Cynder, just once. He's on his death bed."

"What's not new?" She sneered.

"He's been terrorized of 4 of his sons being killed." He grabbed her arms. "Don't you know how that makes him feel?!"

She shrugged. "I've killed many, I don't feel any different." He dropped her arms.

"Cyn..." He said standing. "I'll tell dad you're fine, but visit befoe you die... please?" She shrugged.

"I could die tomorrow." He sighed.

"Love you Cyn."

"Love you too."

After he left, Cynder stood and went around the hellcat to find Never smoking. Never looked up from her smokes and smiled.

"Eh, Cyn, what's up?"

"Nothing much, um what do we have planned for today?" Never smiled.

"Rayn, Krew's daughter and an old friend, got two hellcats together to give us a lift to the Icelands to get some Eco Projects there. We have someone 'collecting' them at Kras." She pulled a long drag. "I'm going, you're going, Erol's going and Ty's going." She flicked her smoke. "You better get dressed or cleaned up, we're leaving soon."

"Okay..." Cynder walked up the stairs and opened the door to her bedroom, everything esle was a blur from the outside to her room. She striped of her bloody clothes and pulled on a black tank top, black pants, and a blue scarf. She grabbed a white poncho, she grabbed a pair of boots and rushed down the stairs. Never now was standing inside looking at a map, Cynder stood beside her as Never pointed to random places on the map and mubbled stuff to herself.

"Hey Cyn," Never said finally. "Just remembering the people we are picking up, only three. It should take us a day or two, we'll be back on Monday."

"That's good right?" Never smirked.

"Prefect. If we're in and out, they won't know what hit them." She pulled out her gun and pointed it into the air, she let off a round. "Come on boys, let's go!" She shouted.

Always the same Never.

* * *

"Never have I ever... ate tacos naked?" Cynder raised her an eyebrow at him.

"You've eaten tacos naked?" Erol eyed her.

"That's personal infomation."

"Whatever you like doing with tacos _is_ your own personal infomation," Cynder looked out the snowy window. "So do you like soft tacos or hard tacos?"

"I'll push you in the snow, when we get to the village." Erol growled, Cynder smiled and moved across the front seat to him.

"Okay how 'bout... if you could spend one day with a family member who would it be?" Erol sighed.

"CodeX."

"He doesn't count, isn't he like a family friend or somethin'?"

"Nah, he's a step-brother."

"You always said CodeX was a friend." Erol didn't look at her.

"I lied." Cynder sighed.

"Okay, how 'bout this... you tell what you lied about and I'll tell you." Erol flashed a dark look towards her before he turned back to the road.

"I've already told, you're turn." Cynder leaned back in the seat, bitting her lip. It was queit for a long time, even the sun went down before Cynder spoke up again.

"I miss my family, even though I say I don't."

"Why don't you say anything then?" Cynder sighed.

"I don't know why, but after I saw Septimus my mind has been wrapped around my dad and my brothers... I miss my mom the most." There was silence again, before Erol reached across the seats and touched Cynder's shoulder.

"Go to sleep, I'll be driving all night. I'll stay intouch with Never and Ty." Cynder laid down on the seat, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep from the cold that was all around her but when her eyelids slowly slid she couldn't help it anymore.

Her dreams will filled with memories of her parents, and family. How many times had she been in the conrer of a room, and none of them even noticed her? How many times had there been a mail call, and she hadn't even been called down for it?

She felt like she was shivering, cold? No this was too hard to be shivering. She sat up slowly to see Erol had stopped the hellcat and now was shaking her awake.

"Erol?" She rumbed her eyes. "What's up?"

"Number one, I thought you were dead. Two, someone's been following Ty and Never, three..." He looked away from her and towards the Icelands. "We're almost there. There's an ice bridge coming up, they'll check us. I need you awake." Cynder sat back up in her seat, he started to drive forward. She bit my lip as they came closer to a group of waving lights, a man in full winter clothing, jacket, sweater, hood, mittens, boots and hat walked up to the hellcat.

"Hello there." He said, sleep was heavy. "Where are you going?"

"Icelands."

"Where are ya coming from?"

"Hevan." The man eyed Cynder before looking back to Erol.

"Go on through, along with the other hellcat behind you." Once we were out of sight, Erol reached over and grabbed Cynder's hand. She stared at it for a second before Never's voice came out of the speaker.

_: I don't like this._

"Me either." Erol said out loud.

_: Iceland law states, that he has to check our trucks. He knows were from Hevan and we're working for Praxis. They're gonna bomb us._

There was silence before Cynder spoke up. "What do we do?"

There was more silence.

_: Gun it._

Erol stared out the window before slamming his foot on the gas, Cynder let go of his hand and gripped the seat beat over her chest. Suddenly all the lights came on around them, lighting up the whole brigde. When the two heard a loud crackling sound behind them, they both ducked.

_: Erol? Erol are you two alive?_

Cynder glanced up when Erol grabbed the . "What the fuck is going on, Ty?"

_: Land mine... maybe... I can't tell. You better hurry..._

Erol pocketed the and unbuckled himself, Cynder did the same and got out of the hellcat. She ran to keep up with Erol, he stopped at the flipped over hellcat. He broke one of the windows and shouted inside, there was no response before he stepped back.

"What is it?" Cynder said about to look in, Erol grabbed her shoulder and pulled away her away.

"Don't look." He pushed her back towards the running hellcat. "Go and get a cloth or something, and open the back." Cynder turned and ran back to the hellcat, as soon as Erol saw she was gone. He bent down on the glass and reached into the hellcat, warm liquid covered his hand and arm. He reached up and unlocked the seat belt, Never fell right into his arms; face down.

He slowly pulled her out of the seat and laid her on the ground, her eyes totally closed and face bleeding. He touched her neck, and followed her pulse. She whinced when he touched her.

"Damn you... don't touch me..." She growled

"Never..."

"Let me up..." Never growled. "I want to see what happened..." Erol pushed her back on the snow.

"Stay down, you might have broken something." She smirked.

"I highly doubt that!" She still sat up, she looked around. "Where's Ty?"

"I don't know," Never started to stand.

"Then look for him, I'll go back to the working hellcat and we'll get going. Hurry up." Erol nodded as he watched her limp away, her right leg was bleeding along with her arm hanging limply at her arm. He ran around to the other side of the hellcat to find Ty sitting on the ground staring blankly at the .

"Ty." Erol said bending down infront of his friend, Ty didn't look up to him.

"She's dead... Never... I'm sorry..."

"No, she's still alive and... limping." Ty glared up at him.

"Not funny..." He pointed to his leg. "I believe I snapped something." Erol helped Ty onto his feet, and helped him over to the hellcat.

"You're lucky I'm such a good friend." Ty laughed.

"What would I do without you?"

"Die in a firey blaze that was a hellcat?" Both males looked over to the females sitting near the wheel, Never with a wrap around her head was at the wheel. "Get in, I'm driving." The boys laughed.

"You have a head wound, a busted up arm, a couple of broken fingers and a limp... are you sure you want to drive?"

She shot him a look. "Yes. Get in."

The males looked to each other before getting in, Cynder looked over her shoulder before buckling in. "Are any of you scared for your life all of sudden?"

"Cyn, shut up." Never growled driving forward carefully.

"You can't get mad at her for saying the truth."

TBC...


	23. You Thought Wrong

**Paradise Eco**

Hey you guys, only six more days until the musical!!! :) I'm going to get a photobucket account so you guys can see Cynder, Never (HOT), Saber (Cute), Holly, and Domiono's outfits.

**The End Of The World As We Know It**

_Chapter 23: You Thought Wrong_

"Do you have the flu?" A bored looking nurse asked the group, she popped her gum before turning the page in her book. "Because if you do, you're not allowed in here."

"Yah I have the flu!" Never shouted. "Now if you don't want us bleeding all over the floor, then you'll let us in!" The nurse looked up and rolled her eyes.

"Go on through."

"Thank you." Never hissed while limping into the office, Cynder and Erol followed behind Never and Ty. People lined the walls with different illnesses and broken limbs, Ty turned around to the two.

"Listen go to the house, and turn the heating on. We'll be along."

"Are you sure you can handle Never all by yourself?" Ty snorted.

"She'll need like a million sitches. We'll be here for a while." He smirked. "And she's easy to take care of." Cynder looked past Ty.

"Um, she's on the front desk." She smirked. "Go take care of that."

* * *

"Do you think Ty can handle Never all by himself?" Cynder said while Erol fiddled with the switches, he shrugged while trying to keep his blanket on.

"Maybe not, but after they knock her out," He chuckled. "She'll be fine." He stood and dusted off his knees. "She's a light weight."

"It doesn't seem like it." Cynder whispered pulling her blanket closer to her body, Erol sat beside her and rumbed his hands together. Cynder shivered and kept her knees to her chest. "I hate the cold." Erol shrugged.

"I actually like the cold, but not as much as Dex."

"You people are crazy." Erol shrugged.

"When you live in the slums, you have to get used to it." Cynder shrugged.

"I slept in a fire heated room, but most of the time I would blow it out."

"Why?"

"Nightmares." Cynder said starting shake, Erol put one arm around her and started to rumb her hands.

"What kind of nightmares?"

"Nightmares about fires or people breaking into the house to steal me or something." Cynder shuddered. "Sometimes I would sleep in my brother's room, for safety... but I would _always_ end up back in my own room."

"Do you still get nightmares?"

"You mean when we _have_ time to sleep?" Erol chukled.

"Yah."

"They're normal, most of Undine or me and you but lately I've been seeing the same sence over and over." Erol stopped rumbing Cynder's hand, he stared at her frozen hands for a second. Little spots of blue started to blister along her skin, he looked up from her hands to her face. "A dark river way, leading to a table; candles all around it. Then darkness, pitch black darkness." Her hair flared for a second, catching on fire in a blue flame. She stood up looking around. "Someone's in the house, and it's not Ty and Never."

"What?" Erol said turning, he grabbed his gun. "You stay-" Erol looked around only seeing a blue blurr, he walked to the top of the stairs to hear a smash. He pointed his gun but he heard a muffed sound.

"Don't shoot, please don't shoot."

"Shut it, you snake." Cynder's voice hissed. "Erol, turn the light on." Erol flicked the light on, he stopped and his mouth drop. On the floor was a KG, he had to be new because he was wearing a green patch. Erol rolled his eyes and shoved his gun in his bag, he grabbed the kid by the collar and tossed him on the couch.

"State your name." The kid glared at him.

"You first." Erol glared back, almost growling.

"Erol, Commander of the KG. Currently working in the DWP." The kid looked from the red head to the blue head, Cynder narrowed her eyes on him.

"You're joking?" The kid crossed his arms over his chest.

"No I'm not, young lady." Cynder was on him in a second, nails blazing with fire.

"Cynder, Lieutenant of the KG. Psychologist for the DWP." She leaned closer, Blue Eco sparking. "Blue Eco Project."

"Sorry ma'am." Cynder moved back beside Erol, she crossed her arms over her chest and watched the kid. He stood and brushed himself off.

"Fate, Private of the KG." Erol stepped around him.

"Who's your Officer?" Fate swallowed, Erol stepped up behind him. "Tell me where your brother is," He leaned into his ear, Fate was already trembling. "Where is he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Fate shouted, Erol pined him to the chair. He walked around him and looked to Cynder.

"Give me your knife." She went into her pocket and pulled it out, Erol took it and pointed it to Fate. "Strip."

"Excuss me?!" Cynder and Fate both said together.

"You heard me." Erol glanced back at Cynder. "If you can't handle, you can turn away."

"Bite me." Fate looked past Erol to Cynder, smiling at her.

"You can if you want to." Cynder's hair sparked, Erol stepped infront of Cynder.

"I said strip." Fate did as he was told, pulling off all his clothing until he was in his boxers. Erol pushed him back down in the chair. "I know who you work for, you should have come up with an undercover name." He started to talk louder. "You're missing alot of thinks you know, she's gotten alot sharper. Her senses are powerful, she knows when someone she can't trust is around. You've proven yourself... very untrustful." Erol pressed the knife to Fate's skin. "Now you have 10 seconds to show yourself or I'm craving into your brother's skin."

"What..." Fate whispered, Cynder stepped forward.

"Erol what is wrong with you?" Erol eyes looked right at Cynder, not daring to look away. Faye started to tremble, Cynder started to pace back and forth before Erol started to count.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two-"

"You think that my brother's that stupid?!" Fate shouted. "You have a good distance between you and her, he could strike any second." Erol clenched the knife harder.

"Queit, two and a half, two and three quaters."

**"What's going on Erol!"** Cynder shouted walking forward. "You must know this-"

"One!" Erol shouted shoving the knife into Fate's skin, and diving for Cynder. He rolled and turned around, Fate was lying on the floor groaing in pain. All the lights turned off. Cynder groaned as Erol sighed to himself, while walking over to the seat near Fate he could hear the other man in the room laughing to himself.

"I get it now," Cynder groaned. "I didn't know you had a brother."

"Some things can surpise you," Sunshine whispered softly, he traced his finger along her chin. "So what have you two been up too, lately?"

"You know normal things," Cynder said. "This and that."

"Hows Jak?"

"He's fine."

"And CodeX, Holly, Dexter?"

"They're fine, Never came back." Sunshine smiled.

"I knew about that."

"Really, because-"

Erol let off a shot from his gun towards the celing, he sighed. "Cynder stop talking to the enemy, remember he's trying to kill us." Erol loaded his gun again. "Okay, Sunshine what do you want? Beside's my sister's virginty?"

"I've already taken that."

Erol growled. "I _know_, it was a figure of speech."

"Actually, I'm not really here to talk about anything. Baron sent me to check up on things, which also means you didn't have to cut my brother."

"Then why are you holding Cynder hostage?" Sunshine shrugged.

"She can get up when ever she feels like it, I just felt like grabbing her since she can set everyone on fire in a second."

"Well, you atleast." Cynder mubbled, there was silence for about a 3 mintues. "Ouch, that hurt." Cynder hissed.

"What happened?" Erol growled.

"It's okay," He saw Cynder get up and walk over to him, he pulled her on to his lap. He checked over her body before looking back to Sunshine.

"When are you going," Sunshine rose and yawned.

"Now, I guess things here are just... peachy?"

"We'll know later on tonight, when the rest of our party gets back." Erol hissed.

"Okay, we'll check up later." He walked over and roughly picked up Fate. "See you later," He winked. "Erol."

"I think I just vomited." Cynder hissed to herself when they went out the window, Erol laughed.

"Atleast no one got hurt."

"Fate did." Cynder hissed again.

"Fate's a good healer, he'll be fine by tomorrow." Cynder looked away from him.

"I almost did." Erol turned her head to him.

"Did you?" She bit her lip.

"No.. but."

"But what?" He turned her head again but this time to the other side, a huge red mark was on her neck.

"How bad is it?" He touched it.

"How did he do this in three mintues?"

"He bit me a couple times." There was silence, again.

"Does it hurt?" Erol finally asked.

"Yes." Cynder said back she got off his lap and walked down the hall, she stopped and turned. "I'm going to bed, g' night."

"Night, Cynder." Erol said back, when he was sure she was asleep he opened the letter that Sunshine and Fate dropped.

_Dear Erol,_

_hello my love. l'll tell you this fast, Cynder is changing. And only Undine knows what is happening, and if you don't act fast enough... she won't be around for you to love anymore. her end is coming, faster then you think, and she'll face a fate worse then death._

_Sunshine._

"Erol?" Ty said softly, Erol turned his head to see Ty carrying Never in. He laid her on the couch and leaned by the door. "Can you watch her? I'm going to check on Cynder."

"No need," Erol said shoving the letter in his pocket. "She's fine." Ty shrugged and walked down the hallway towards her room, he stopped and motioned for Erol to come closer. He walked up until he saw Cynder laying in her bed, a faint blue light coming from her body. Ty sighed and leaned on the door.

"She doesn't look _fine_."

TBC..


	24. Just A Dream

Paradise Eco

the musical was... **EPIC**!!! it was sooo amazing!!! I loved it, I almost cried b/c I was soo happy. I didn't get any photos from the actual musical but I got Cynder, Panic, Undine, Dominic, Holly and Saber's pictures before they went on stage! i'll put them on my dA site k?

* * *

This chapter is deicated to **Shadow101202,** you know why. ;)

* * *

**The End Of The World As We Know It**

_Chapter 24: Just A Dream_

"Cynder?" Erol said inching into the room as Ty knelt by her bed, he felt her forehead before taking her pulse. "What's wrong with her Ty?"

"Relax." Ty said pulling the blanket up to her chin. "She'll be asleep for a while."

"How long is a while?!" Erol shouted.

"Not long, maybe until 3oclock." Erol sat on a chair.

"I can wait," Ty rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to get Never upstairs and into bed, tomorrow she'll want to search for those twins. Do you think you're in?" Erol nodded.

"I'll be there." Ty nodded and left, the room was quiet. Erol couldn't even hear Cynder breathing, he sat in the chair staring off into space again. What did Sunshine's letter mean, there had to be more to it. He looked to the clock, 12:43 AM was wrote in red digtal letters. Erol stared back at Cynder's body, blue light came from all around her. He stood and left the room, he went to his bag and opened it. Bass Sheba's old folder, he opened it and saw a sliver CD fall out.

He put it in his and waited, suddenly a huge image of Bass Sheba appeared.

"_Day 1 of my Eco Projects. All have agreed to be apart of the Eco Projects, I'm soo happy! I can't wait to start! I want to help Damas so much, and this is the only way I can put my smarts to work."_ She smiled. _"He'll be proud."_

Erol looked at the folder again, a picture of all the projects were still there.

"_Day 18 of my Eco Projects. Everyone is good, no one is dead. But I think Yellow Eco is starting to get annoyed by all of this, Blue Eco tries to clam him down but it doesn't work. The Seevens came by to visit, Mr. Seeven said if these are successful... I could use his daughter on my projects."_ Bass Sheba looked down. _"But... I don't want to use a young girl that understands nothing of this, I don't want her fate to worse then death."_

_"Last Day... a couple mintues ago... Green, Yellow and Red all died. I should've thought it through!"_ Bass Sheba cried. _"Blue Eco hasn't reported for her shots but... I give all my work over to Praxis... he might do better then I. Whoever reads this... don't do the Eco Projects again, don't put them through so much pain!!!"_ Erol looked at the police reports, he stood and turned off his . He looked through the sheets again, all were dead but he knew better. They didn't die, Beta, Tyme and AJ they all were in the Slums. He dropped the folder on the couch and stared at them, he was confused. Why did Undine, besides the annoy him, and why was Cynder choosen for the project after? And why did her own father want her to be a project? He sighed and sat on the couch.

He had a alot of things to do when he got back.

"Erol..."

"Hmm?" He said turning his head, Cynder stood at the door. Blue Eco still flowing all around her. "Cynder?" She walked up to him, and touched his face. Erol stared blankly at her, she was still asleep.

"Baby why'd you leave me?" She said taking his face inbetween her hands. "Why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever, now I'll never know. I can't even breathe. It's like I'm looking from a distance. Standing in the background, everybody's saying, you're not coming home now. This can't be happening to me... this has to be a dream." Erol pulled her onto his lap.

"Cynder..." She dropped her hands to her lap. "Cynder, wake up."

"Why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever, now I'll never know." Erol leaned closer to her face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Erol turned his head to see Undine sitting on the couch near him.

"What are you-" Cynder turned his head back to him, she kissed him hard on his mouth. He looked back to Undine, who was sighing. He suddenly felt a shock go through his whole body, he pulled Cynder closer. He felt the same feeling he had felt back at the Monk Temple, the sudden shock of Blue Eco going through his system but not staying long enough to do any damaged. He pulled away from her, she sat there for a second before the light around her went away.

"What happened?" Cynder asked, Erol shrugged.

"Nothing. You sleep walked over here." Cynder glared at him. "Hand to the Precusors."

"Why don't I believe you?" Erol shrugged, again.

"I don't know," Cynder crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're an ass."

"I'm not the one riding me."

"I woke up like this, it's actually your falut." Erol smiled.

"You keep telling yourself that." She smacked him across the face.

"You **ARE** an ass."

"Am not." She smacked him again.

"Are too."

"Am not." Smack.

"Are too."

"That is really starting to hurt." Erol hissed. "Don't do it again." Smack.

"To bad, you're being an ass!"

"Am not." Smack.

"Are too."

"Don't fight with your Commander." Smack.

"Don't fight with your L.T."

"Don't smack me again." She raised her hand but Erol grabbed her wrist before she could smack him. "I'm serious."

"Bite me." She said raising her other hand, Erol grabbed that one and put her on the couch. He pinned her down with one arm as her legs kicked the arm, he smiled.

"Now, are you going to smack me anymore?"

"Get off of me." She hissed.

"Are you going to smack me anymore?"

"No. Now get off of me." Erol smirked.

"What if I'm content this way?"

"Then, I'll kill you." He smirked again, she sighed. "You're annoying."

"Am I?" He said pulling his hand away from her wrist and resting it on her tigh. "Everytime you annoy me..." He moved his hand up her leg, a red blush went across her face.

"You prev! Get the fuck off of me!" He smiled.

"If I was a prev, I would watch you shower. Which I do."

"Eww." Erol rolled his eyes.

"I was joking."

"You better be." He started kissing her neck. "Has Ty and Never come home yet?"

"Yah, she's drugged up."

"Great, we have a drugged up leader. Ouch, that hurt." She hissed, Erol let go of her hands. "That's where Sunshine bit me."

"I know." He slid his hands up onto her wasit.

"I still think you're an ass."

"You think that right now... but wait until later."

* * *

"What were you two doing last night." Cynder glared at Ty as he helped Never down the stairs, Erol laid on the couch with no shirt on. She had stolen it in the middle of the night, she was putting a blanket over him; she turned and walked over to Never.

"How is she?"

"She's fine." Ty glanced up and down at Cynder. "Have fun?"

"Bite me. Help me make coffee." Ty nodded and followed her into the kitchen, she poured water into the pot. Ty sat on the counter.

"Did it hurt?"

"Ty." Cynder growled. "Stop."

"That was a serious question."

"No." Cynder said turning the pot on.

"Are you sore?"

"Ty..." Cynder groaned.

"Answer the question." She mubbled something, Ty smiled. "Say it louder, so I can hear you. Sweetheart." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm **not** saying it again." Ty smiled and walked by her pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Telling by your blush, it was good but you're sore."

"Ty, you're crossing the line!" Ty cupped her chin.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I won't tell him that he wasn't your first."

"He knows that already!" Ty kissed the top of her head.

"I was talking about the time we did it."

"But we never-"

"Jokes." She leaned on the counter.

"I hate your life."

* * *

We stood infront of a huge shack, Never stood in the cloak she got at the market. I wore the same one but in blue, she looked around the area while tapping her gun. She was trying to figure out a plan, a plan to get the twins and get them out of there in order for us to pump them full of eco.

I twisted the hem of the cloak before Erol put his hand on my shoulder, I looked up to him as he leaned down to me.

"Be careful Cyn, I don't know if Never even has a plan." I swallowed and watched her pull her gun out.

"Move in."

"What's the plan?" I asked, Never stomped towards me and grabbed my collar.

"No plan. Just move in!" Ty walked forward and kicked the door in, screaming came from inside. I went in after Ty followed by Erol and Never, she walked ahead of us once inside. There were two childern on the couch screaming, Never smacked them. They started crying louder, I glanced to Ty who went into the other room. Erol stepped forward and looked around the house, he was going through cupboards when a gun shot made us all jump. Ty walked back in and pointed back into the room.

"I think it was their mother, I didn't kill her. Just shot the celing."

"Don't!" I shouted, Never stomped over to me.

"Why not?"

"Because we are already taking those two," I motioned over to the twins on the couch. "Why would we kill their mother?!" Never laughed.

"If you want to be apart of the KG, ice your heart over." I rolled my eyes.

"So I can be an old hag like yourself?" She punched me in the face causing me to fall to the ground, I touched my mouth to taste blood. Erol walked over looking between me and Never, Ty walked in with the mother. She had a sheet over her head so we couldn't see her face, I stood whipping the blood away.

"This mission is over." Never shouted, she pointed at me. "You're going to be courted home! Erol put handcuffs on her." Erol looked to me.

"She didn't do-"

"Don't freaking agure with me!" Never shouted, she stomped back over to the family. "I have choosen not to take your childern." The mother started to cry louder. "But since they can control eco altogether, I have choosen to kill all of you."

"What?" I shouted, Never walked out of the house with all of us behind her. I grabbed her arm, she turned to me as Erol and Ty stared at the house. "You can't do this!" She shoved me away.

"Watch me." She grabbed a piece of wood that was by the house, she held it out to me. "Burn it." I stepped back.

"Hell no." She grabbed my arm.

"Burn it!"

"No!" I shouted again, Erol walked up beside me.

"Never you can't-" Never yanked on my hair, I reached out for Never's face but grabbed the wood instead. It expolded into a ball of blue fire, I opened my mouth but Never ran and threw it onto the house.

"Never... I can't believe..." Ty started, Never laughed.

"Ty, Ty... you stupid fool." She said padding his cheek. "You know I would do anything for power." She smiled. "Anything."

"You mean those people who just died... they meant nothing?" She yawned.

"Nope. All I care about is the huge bonus Praxis is going to give me."

"What bonus?" Ty asked, Erol stepped up beside Ty looking at their friend. She pulled out a , she turned it on.

"Sunshine, sweetheart. I believe she's ready for pick up, the best project in the world... is ready. I repeat. Ready for pick-up."

"What the hell are talking about?" Erol shouted, Never walked towards him.

"Who do you think? Let me do this plan in a Slummers veiw. Cynder is BEP, she's important. Instead of having one powerful weapon, DWP, he wants two." She smiled. "She's important and she belongs to Praxis, and only Praxis." Erol could hear hellcats off in the distance. "And she has no where to run."

"Cynder!" Erol shouted, he ran towards her and grabbed her hand. She looked away from the fire to him. "Come on we have to get out of here!"

"Where would you like to go?" He leaned towards her ear and whispered, she nodded. "Okay." There was a flash of blue light before the two were gone, Ty laughed and rumbed the back of his head.

"I guess the game of cat and mouse has begun hasn't it?"

"I hate games." Never sighed. "But sadly they only have 2 more days until she'll need her booster." Ty's face drained off all color.

"Shit. You're right."

"He'll come crawling back to save her," Never laughed walking down the hill towards the many KG's waiting for her. "Then I'll crush her like a bug."

"I thought you said she was important?"

"Oh she is, I'll do it later."

"You're a piece of work, Never." She laughed.

"You know it."

TBC...


	25. Decode

**Paradise Eco**

This has to be one of the best chapters I ever written, so this is the offical update of 2009. Wow where did 2008 go? I really did enjoy writing in 2008, 2007 and 2006... these have been fun years. I can't wait to see what 2009 has to offer! Do I marry my boyfriend when I'm 18? Do I go to Prom? Do I everything I can to be a better person? The real question has to be will I take everything that is offered?

* * *

**The End Of The World As We Know It**

_Chapter 25: Decode_

Erol woke up and was staring at the empty spot on the bed, he sat up glancing around the bed. He could hear the loud sounds of the city all around him, he sat up and looked down to the end of the bed. He rolled his eyes at the blue haired girl smiling at him, she lifted her head up.

"Morn' sleepy head."

"I hate it when you do that."

"Calling you sleepy head?"

"No, diseapper from where you were sleeping and sit at the end of the bed. Waiting for me to wake up."

"You don't like it?"

"No." Cynder stood and streched.

"Then I'll do it more offen, come on the alarm is going to ring." He groaned and rolled out of bed, he went to the closet and pulled his clothes. The offical racing gear of Dom.I. Racing, he pulled the black leather pants on followed by the white shirt and leather jacket with Dom.I Racing's logo on the back. Erol went to the washroom and applied toothpaste to his tooth brush, he started brushing his teeth.

After they ran away from The Icelands, they came to Kras City. Domiono and Rayn's companies promised to keep them safe from the KG. He works for his sister's racing company and does runs for Rayn's company, he was happy when they found Cynder a job in a pastry shop down the street (Rayn's shop).

"Erol, it's time to go." Cynder wore a yellow corest with matching lawyers of skirt, she wore ballet slippers and a small top hat; he smiled at her. "What?"

"Nothing," He said walking out of the washroom, he lead her down the hall and outside. He locked the apartment and took the elevator down, she stayed queit the whole way down as he checked his . "I have a race today, are you coming?"

"Maybe." She said as the doors opened, they walked outside and down the street to the Death Dome. When they reached the cafe, the owner, Para, was standing outside putting up the sign. He smiled and waved them to come.

"Sakie!" He shouted, Cynder giggled and Erol nudged her arm.

"Stop it."

"You shouldn't have got drunk infront of him, he'll call you Sake for the rest of your life."

"Bite me." He hissed, he waved back to Para.

"And you acting all happy is going to give me a stomach ache." She ran off towards the store, Erol sighed.

"Don't worry Erol," Para shouted as Cynder walked into the store. "I'll send Cynder home later okay?" Erol wrinkled his nose before walking by, Cynder waved from the window at him. He sretched as he walked down the street, time to do his favortie thing.

* * *

"Pull!" Never shouted as a plastic disk went into the air, Ashelin, who was sitting on the bleacher watching, sighed.

"The targets are only to be used for newbies."

"I don't care!" Never shouted. "Pull!" Just like the 300 before it, this one broke into a million pieces. "When I find Erol, I'm going to tear him a new whole then I'm going to boil him in oil then set him on fire!"

"Anger issuses." Ty said to Dexter as he let another disk go. "302." Ty annouced. "And many more horriable days to come..."

* * *

_: Pull up Erol, pull up now._

"I can make it, just watch!" Erol shouted into the buzzing around his head, he turned a tight corner and almost hit another racer daring this stupid stunt. He let go of the break and raced up the circle.

_: Please don't die, I don't want to be the one to tell Cynder._

"Whatever." Erol growled slamming on the breaks and making the guy behind him crash into the wall, Erol turned and raced towards the finish line. He glanced around at all the burning cars, each were from Kras City and were now burning. Good thing his sister didn't pay any money for them, when he crossed the checkered line everyone started cheering.

_: And the winner is Erol!:_

He got out of his car and walked to where his sister was slumped over the table, she glared at him before he dropped his helmet on the chair. She wore a red skirt with a white blouse and black boots, she sighed and tossed the on the table.

"I think you enjoy giving me a heart attack."

"You should take it easy." He laughed. "You did just have a baby."

"She is doing fine." Domiono sighed. "I just wish she would sleep at night."

"Do what dad did for us."

"That's _not_ funny, if you had a child and I told you that how would you react?"

"The same way you are, _and_ I would give my kid beer."

"Cynder would kill you." Erol shrugged.

"Meh, I'm going to die in these racers anyways."

"Yah you will, if you try another stupid stunt like that!" Domiono started collecting all her papers and laptop. "I swear you'll give me gray hairs! I'm only 30!"

"You complain too much."

"_You're _the reason why I complain, maybe if you listen to me and race like I tell you to-"

"You mean like all those guys coming out in body bags?"

* * *

"Cynder?" Erol said opening the door, he saw a box on the table. He opened it and saw many cakes of different colors, he took off his jacket and dropped it on the table. "Cynder? Where are you?" He turned entered the kitchen, Cynder sat on top of the counter.

"Hey," She whispered, he walked up to her and touched her face. Tears were streaked down her face, she turned away and he pulled her face back.

"What's wrong, Cyn?" She put her arms around his shoulders and started crying, he pulled her off the counter. "Why are you crying?"

"Because," Erol turned, Septimus stood at the door. "Our father is dead."

"What?" Erol glared at Septimus. "How the hell did you find out where we were?"

"Ty, and her." Septimus said leaning on the door. "I noticed her in the shop, and she took me here. Ty said that you were in Kras City, and thus I found you two." He glanced around the apartment. "Nice place."

"My sister pays for it." Septimus nodded.

"She must be rich."

"She's the head of the racing team, Dom.I Racing." He laughed.

"And you race for her?"

"Duh." Septimus rolled his eyes.

"I guess when people have Slummer family living in their city, they have to help."

"Sorry if our lives, as Slummers, isn't like your life. You know, how everyone gangs up on one person... how many brothers was that again? Like 12?" Septimus glared at him.

"6 idiot, I actually said you _were_ a good match for Cynder."

"What changed your mind?"

"When you kidnapped her from the KG and Praxis." Erol smirked and leaned on the stove.

"I recused her."

"Bullshit." Septimus snorted.

"Listen if you don't like it then take her back to Hevan yourself, and see what happens."

"Actually," Cynder said finally speaking up, she walked up to Erol. "I'm going to bed, I've had a busy day." She kissed his cheek. "And don't bring that **I'm pissed because my sister got made at me** outlook with you," She turned the stove on and walked away, Erol jumped to the side and rumbed his burnt hand. "And you," She said poking Septimus in the chest. "Get out." She went down the hallway and slammed the bedroom door shut.

"Heh," Septimus laughed leaning on the counter, he looked at Erol bent over the sink. "I got off easy."

"Leave Seeven!" Erol shouted at Septimus, the blonde shrugged and walked to the door.

"See ya Cynnie."

* * *

"Hey," Erol said as he was wrapping his hand in a bandage, Cynder glanced at him.

"Hey," She looked at his hand. "Did it hurt?"

"No," Erol snorted. "It felt like heaven."

"Don't have to be so rude." Cynder hissed, Erol glared at her from the table. She leaned on the window seal and stared out at the city. "I wonder how my mom is doing..."

"She's upset because her husband is dead, angry because her daughter was kidnapped and-"

"Stop it!" Cynder shouted, he glanced up from his arm to Cynder. "What if you mother heard that her husband was dead and her daughter was-" There was a loud snapping sound before Cynder fell to the floor, Erol jumped from his seat and grabbed her arm. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, when he laid her down.

"Cynder," He said tracing his fingers down her face. "Cynder, wake up..."

_: Erol, come to the headquaters... I have a mission for you._

"Damn it." He hissed grabbing a piece of paper, he scrimbled something down and left it on the table. He locked the door and ran down the street, the whole time he wished there were zoomers in Kras.

When he ran through the black window doors, Rayn was walking down the hallway talking to an assasin. When she was done she motioned to Erol for him to follow, she stamped a sheet and passed it to the assasin.

"A clean murder, nothing too bloody almost like a sucide." The assasin nodded and jumped out the window, Rayn turned to Erol. "I have a new mission for you,"

"Yeah, I figured that." She injored his comment.

"One of my 'friends' were murdered, he was a very close friend that signed things for me. Medical releases, things like that. He was killed in his home late last night, search his house for my papers. They're white paper with purple print, important papers list where every person on my witness protection progarm lives... that includes you and Cynder." Rayn stopped at the back door. "Get the papers and I'll get a new car for your big race, next week." She opened the door. "I'll send it Dio, and you can take my digs. Good luck."

* * *

"I hate my job." Erol hissed to himself when he pulled his fist out of the window, he looked over the damage. No cuts. He reached in and unlocked the door, the police locked the door and covered all the key holes. When the door was unlocked, he walked in and shut the door. Walking up the stairs, he saw the marks from the hammer along the walls.

He opened the door which had no knob and walked in, he stepped back out and covered his mouth.

"Damn police," He glanced back in and saw blood on the floor in the spelling of : **I LOVE YOU**. He stepped around the spelling and walked down the hallway, along the walls were other sayings: I** THOUGHT ABOUT YOU FOREVER, YOU WERE MINE, YOU BELONG TO ME** and **I'M YOUR GUARDAIN ANGEL**.

He opened the door and looked around the room, body outlines were on the floor and on the desk. He sat at the desk and looked around, bod outlines covered the other side of the room behind the door. He whinced and opened the desk, there were file holders with names on them. He went to the 'R's and found a section for Rayn, when he reached in he only pulled out a key. He sighed and looked around the room, boards were up on the windows and all the sheets were pulled off the bed.

He pushed the chair back in and walked around the room, he looked under the bed and then in the closet. He leaned on the closet.

"Where does this stupid thing go?" He looked to the bookshelf and noticed it was half an inch away from the wall, he pushed it over. It slammed onto the desk and broke in half, behind the book shelf was a safe. He put the key in the whole and turned, the safe's door opened slowly. Inside was three sheets of paper, he pulled them out and read them. **WITNESS PROTECTION**.

"Got 'em." He said walking to the door.

"Someone broke the window," Erol stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh well, this place is going to be burned down aways. Here lite the match."

"Thanks." Erol ran back into the room and went into the closet, he locked it tight and listened to the police walk around.

"Ahh someone pushed the bookshelf over."

"Oh well." One of them said splashing something on the floor. "Come on, let's get out of here. This room will go first followed by the bathroom, then the kitchen. The rest should burn down later." Erol rolled his eyes and opened the door an inch, the police left the room. Erol stepped out and pocketed the sheets, he ran to the window and kicked it out. He jumped out the window when the house blew up, the flames through him back into a dumpster. He landed on the side of it, he groaned and stood up. He walked out of the alley and walked down the street slowly, when he came back to Rayn's office; she jumped when she saw him.

"Hello Erol," She said before pressing a button. "I need a Medic."

"I'm fine."

"Oh really?" Rayn said walking up to him, she pulled a piece of glass from his hair. "You're bleeding, get checked please. I don't want to lose another worker to a simple injury."

"If it's so simple, I'm fine right?" Erol said pulling out the papers, he passed them to her.

"Thank you," She said looking over them. "There was a fire, right?"

"Yup."

"Come on," She said when the Medic came up the stairs. "I'll give you the keys to your new car," The Medic glanced to Erol before Rayn passed him his new keys. "Medic, he has glass through his hair and his body; check for any injury."

"You're a bitch," Erol hissed shoving his keys in his pocket, Rayn sat down and press another button.

"Tea please." She looked to Erol. "Only doing what I do best."

* * *

Erol opened the door to the apartment and hissed, the Medic took the liberty of bandaging his hand that Cynder burned. He also sitched the cuts on his face and arms, he groaned and dropped his coat to the ground. He pulled out his and pressed for Domiono.

_:Hello?_

"No races today right?"

_:No, I heard you went on a mission for lovely Rayn last night._

"You mean this morning right?"

_:Get some sleep. See you tomorrow.:_

"Bye."

_:Bye, lil bro.:_

He put the back in his pocket, he walked down the hall and went to the room. The bed was made, he smiled; she must've woken up and went to work. He took his coat off slowly and dropped it to floor, he went back to the kitchen when he heard his go off.

:_Erol?:_

"Ty, I never thought I hear your voice again."

_:Bite me, I'm in the Wasteland... I escaped Never's hold... I'm on my way to Kras City, can you meet me?_

"The harbor." Erol said glancing out the window.

_:Can I see Cynder?:_

"She's working, I'll meet you."

_:Oh... see ya then.:_

Erol sighed and went back to the room, he put on her jacket again and walked outside. He walked to the harbor, he saw the blonde haired boy sitting on a wasteland car. He nodded to him.

"Erol, it's good to see you."

"No KG?" Erol asked walking up, Ty laughed.

"No, but I did bring-"

"Surpise!" Holly shouted from the back sit, CodeX sat up and rumbed his head. Beside him was Saber and Dexter, Holly jumped out of the car and threw her arms around his shoulders. "Erol! We missed you! Well I did, CodeX didn't."

CodeX snorted as Dexter helped Saber out of the car, Erol narrowed his eyes on Saber for a second before Holly giggled.

"It's been about 2 months, Erol," He glanced to Holly's hand, a small diamond glittered in the sunlight. "Oh yah and CodeX asked me to marry him, he wanted to ask you first but... he got nervous."

"And Saber's pregant?" Saber blushed.

"She came onto me!" Dexter shouted, Holly rolled her eyes.

"Bull..." Holly shouted. "It's just like the saying the tree came out of nowhere!"

"But it did!" Dexter shouted back, Ty sighed.

"This is what we have to deal with everyday." Ty glanced back at Erol. "How's Cynder?"

"She's fine."

"You can call if there's something wrong."

"Yah, I know." Erol said looking at the huge clock at the habor. "Listen, Cyn is getting off work. I have to go. See-"

"Bye Erol! I miss you already!" Holly shouted.

"Can you leave so I won't miss you?" Holly started to cry at his comment.

"I miss those comments!" She dived back into the car. "I can't be in this place anymore, drive Ty into the sunset!" CodeX sighed and got in the back with Holly, Saber waved to Erol and got into the car beside Dexter.

"Remember," Ty said pointing at him. "Call if there's a problem with her."

**The truth is hiding in your eyes...**

"Yah, yah whatever." Erol said turning and walking away.

**And it's hanging on your tongue...**

"Bye bye!" Holly and Saber shouted together, Erol rolled his eyes and kept walking. When he came to the cafe, the doors where being locked by Para. He turned and waved to Erol.

**Just boiling in my blood...**

"Erol, is Cynder okay?"

**But you think that I can't see...**

"Why, what's wrong with her?"

**What kind of man that you are...**

"She seemed very out of it today, almost shaded over... I had to close the shop early anyways. But," He grabbed Erol's arm. "You're not beating on her are you?"

**If you are a man at all...**

"Good bye Para," Erol said walking down the street, when he got back to the apartment he opened the door slowly. He walked down the hallway, she wasn't in the bathroom or in the bedroom. He could hear no sounds at all, he walked into the kitchen and saw blood in the sink.

**Well, I will figure this one out on my own...**

"Cynder!" He shouted.

**On my own...**

"Yes?" He ran into the living room, Cynder sat on the couch in a light purple dress. She smiled at him, he sat down beside her and hugged her tight.

**On my own...**

"I thought something happened to you." He looked at her hand. "You're bleeding, what happened?"

**How did we get here?**

"I cut myself on the knife," Erol went into the kitchen and grabbed a towel, he pressed it lightly on her hand.

**When I used to know you so well...**

"Is that better?" She nodded.

**I'm screaming "I love you so..."**

"I was worried last night, I'm sorry for screaming at you. I had a mission last night to find these papers, not hard work but painful. I fell into a dumpster." He kissed her cheek. "I love you..."

**There is something that I see in you...**

"Hmm." She said pushing him away with her other hand, he put his hand on her side and she pushed that away too.

**It might kill me I want it to be true...**

"What's wrong?"

**but my thoughts you can't decode...**

"Do I know you?"

TBC...


	26. Scream

**Paradise Eco**

sooo this is the next chapter, and I'm being serious this time the fanfic ends at 30 and it's an epic chapter!!! Soo by popular demand by a poll at my night school, after everyone saw the musical they started to read this, they requested that a scene from the musical would be in the fanfiction. Sooo enjoy the part, it's at the bottom of the fanfiction. he's really OOC during that scene, but i don't wait to be beat on tomorrow...

**The End Of The World As We Know It**

_Chapter 26: Scream_

"Pyshically," The doctor said as he snapped off his gloves. "I can't find anything wrong with her." Erol sighed and slumped back into the chair, he glanced at Cynder who was sitting on the table. She glanced away from his face and looked to the doctor who started writing on a piece of paper, he stood up and handed it to Erol. "I could be wrong, but it could be a fast moving case of Dementia."

"She's 18." Erol growled.

"Still," The doctor said passing him the note. "Take her in, she could start losing weight, getting sick, wander off and be kidnapped. Dementia makes her lose her memory, she might think you're a bad person to say." Erol shoved the note in his pocket.

"I'll consider it." He said pulling Cynder off the table, he stomped out of the office and down into the streets. She followed behind him as he paced in the street; so many things were unfolding. The Dark Warrior Project was failing, said by Ty in his latest phone call and they need Erol's password on to the computer to get the stats from before. He glanced to Cynder who was staring in a fountain near the doors, Erol sighed and walked up to her.

"What's Dementia?" Cynder asked before he could say anything, Erol sighed.

"It's a disease that makes a person forget things, people and places."

"I'm Cynder Seeven, I'm 16, I live in Hevan City, I'm engaged to AJ." Cynder looked up to him. "That's right isn't it?" Erol shook his head.

"No. You're 19, you did live in Hevan City, AJ is dead and..." He sighed, he better include himself in her memory just incase she ever did get lost. "I'm Erol, a family friend... I work in the garden." Cynder smiled, the first smile since yesterday's sleepless night.

"Oh," She said standing, she shook his hand. "Hello Mr. Erol, I'm Cynder." Erol smirked, trying to hold back laughter.

"Hello Cynder," He smiled at her, she linked his arm around his arm and followed him as he walked. "Today I have to race."

"You're a racer? Have I ever seen you race?"

"Not like this." Erol said pointing to the Death Stadium, the dome shape arena. "You can sit with Rayn, she's an old family friend."

"Oh..." Cynder said looking down, Erol sighed. This was going to be hard, very hard. He lead her through the busy streets, it was the final race the race where everyone is dead of injured. He went through the back door and found his sister playing with her headset, she turned the station before glancing to her brother and his girlfriend.

"Erol, it's about time. I've been waiting forever." Domiono said running up to him, she dropped keys into his hand. "Rayn sent over a new car for you, I'd say if I were you I would love it and take care of it forever!" Erol rolled his eyes and looked back to Cynder, who was following behind them. Domiono followed his gaze and gave a sad sigh, she looked back to her brother. "She can sit with the nanny, if she wants."

"Sure." Cynder mumbled before Domiono pushed her brother towards a room.

"Go now! Get a drink, do things that racers do before they race!" Domiono took Cynder's hand and pulled her down the hallway, she entered into the area where the pit crew was. She pulled her to a flight of stairs. "Take the stairs up, you'll be right over head." Cynder nodded and walked up the stairs slowly, she sat in the 1st seat on the cornor and watched as people filed in.

When the arena was filled cars came racing out into the pit, Cynder glanced around the pit; this one car stood out to her. The car would slow down when it got close to her section, the drive inside had dark skin with a mask instead of a helmet. When he noticed she was watching him he slammed on the gas and almost crashed into the car infront of him, he pulled out of the circle. The cars started to drive around freely before someone let a purple bomb go, and all hell broke lose.

Bombs went everywhere and cars were being destoried, Cynder glanced away from the arena and looked down to her clothes. It was the same yellow dress that Para, she meet him when she was walking with Erol to the doctors, said looked good on her and that she could keep. She glanced up for one second to see a car rolling and catching on fire on the other side of the arena, once it hit the boards it blew up but not without a man being thrown out of it.

* * *

"Damn it!" Erol hissed to himself as he pushed his body off the ground, he glanced back to the burning car behind him. Rayn's car now destoried, gone. He groaned and stumbled when he stood, he went around the car and entered into someone else's pit crew. He stumbled through the crew's area with out them noticing, he bumped into a wall and slid down it. His left arm had something sharp in it, he pulled his other hand away from it and noted on the red soaked clothing.

He pushed himself off the ground and walked down the hallway, he said nothing to the many people who ran back and forth between the crew areas. When he came towards his own pit crew, Domiono ran out of the area and looked around. When she saw her brother she pressed a button on the headset.

"I found him, get Cynder she's the only one in the crowd with blue hair." She took his face in her hands. "You're insane! Why the hell would you jump off of that thing? This is why you have glass in your arm and something... black... and long..." Domiono looked away. "It's the hand break, how the hell did you get the hand break in your arm?" Erol didn't feel like glancing to it, he pushed his sister aside with his right hand.

"Move, I have a match to finish."

"Idiot." Domiono said leading him by his right arm. "The match is over," She said pulling him down the hallway. "We'll get that arm looked at, right now."

"You're not mom, so stop acting like it." Erol hissed, okay now he felt the pain that went along with the break in his arm.

"Screw you. You don't have enough knowlegde to focus on the fact that you're hurt, I'm in charge of your well being." She sat him in a sit as the medic ran over, he checked over his arm as Domiono took off her headset. "Tell me, what are you going to do with Cyn?" Erol whinced when the yanked on the break and moved to from left to right, up and down.

"I don't know," Erol said and glared at the medic. "It's in there pretty damn deep, you're not taking it out without some kind of drug."

"Baby." Domiono said lighting up a smoke. "You could always put her into a clinic."

"Who you?"

"Don't get snippy because your arm hurts." Domiono hissed. "I'm talking about Cynder, she could get hurt and if word gets to Hevan about-"

"They won't get word and they won't get past Rayn's men."

"Actually," Domiono said sitting on the table. "It might be hard to get past them but all they have to do is look for a girl with blue hair."

"Great." Erol said before pushing the medic away, he stood. "I'll take it out myself." Domiono snickered and padded the medic's back.

"He's a sucker for pain," Domiono said walking down the hall behind him, when he wasn't watching her Domiono came up behind him and grabbed the break. She twisted it and yanked it out, Erol punched her in the jaw and she went into the wall oppsite to Erol. She rubbed her jaw and smirked at the bleeding Erol, he glared at her while he rubbed his own arm.

"I'm going to kill you."

"Deal, it would get infected and- hey it's not a break at all. I just figured because you don't use it it might as well be in your arm or up your ass anyways."

"You're a bitch."

"But you love me anyways right?"

"Most times." Domiono tossed the thing down the hallway.

"Did you love me when you were younger?" Erol glanced up and sighed.

"Yah."

"Good because I was the one who took care of you." Erol snorted at her comment.

"You left when you were 18 to do whatever, you left me alone with Holly, CodeX, and Dexter."

"CodeX wasn't our brother." Domiono hissed.

"Still," Erol said shifting his weight. "You would stay out almost all night then come back later, tired and waiting nothing to do with us; I still took care of them like you weren't there."

"You bought food?" Domiono hissed. "I paid the bills while working at the Shady down the street and I basically sold myself too." Erol glanced away.

"Yah, we all know. Holly soon waited to start like you did, she was going out the window when Dexter and CodeX tackled her to the ground and kept her there until she promised she would never escape again." Domiono snorted.

"It wasn't a bad thing, just alot of emotional pain and pyshical pain too." Domiono wipped her eyes. "I was torn between you and any future I could get my hands on." She glanced up. "I'm soo sorry."

"Meh, when you left I joined the KG anyways."

"Yah with Never, CodeX, and Ty." Erol shrugged.

"It paid the bills."

"Besides the fact you could've been killed."

"And your job had the same factor."

"Meh." Domiono said as one of her grauds came running down the hallway, he was bleeding from his jaw. Domiono and Erol started laughing, being her biggest graud how could he let anything attack him. "What happened to you?"

"That blue haired girl, she has some friends." Erol glanced at the man.

"What kinda of friends?"

"I don't know, they were pretty odd... oh they were on the Hevan Team." Erol jumped and ran down the hall, he could hear Domiono's heels and her screaming at the graud. He ran outside to see a million people walking around and shouting loudly, some where laughing unaware of what was going on.

"Erol over here!" Erol turned his head to see Cynder running towards him, she stopped infront of him and smiled. Erol grabbed her shoulders and looked past her, two Krizmon Grauds were running towards them. One pointed a gun and fired, Erol shoved Cynder to the ground and everyone screamed.

"Come on!" Erol shouted grabbing Cynder's hand and running back into the building, he pushed Domiono into a closet when he passed her. Erol heard another bullet, he ducked and yanked Cynder infront of him. She kept on running as another bullet went off, Erol glanced back they were running after them at full force. When they came into the pit areas, Erol grabbed Cynder's arm and pushed her under one of the tables. "Stay." He hissed.

He started to search around the tables, for any kind of weapon. He found an empty pistol when a bullet hit the light above his head, he ducked as the glass blub broke. The Krizmon Grauds stood at the door and started circling, he reached for what looked like ammo.

"Commander Erol," One said in a robtic voice. "Never is willing to talk, Baron Praxis said you could have your job back as Commander as long as you give us Cynder back." Erol glanced to the table she was hiding under, he saw a flash of blue go through her eyes.

"Please Erol, don't make us do this." The one that was paniced asked. Erol dropped the unloaded gun, both KG laughed and walked forward. The one that seemed more paniced then the other went under the table and grabbed Cynder by her hair, she screamed. The not so paniced one and builted like a house walked up to Erol and put handcuffs on him, he smiled and locked them in place.

"Erol, you are being charged with kidnapping." He looked over to Cynder, he walked over and spun his pistol on his finger. "Mrs. Cynder Seeven, I remember the time they bought you in. Sitting on the bed totally confused, Praxis told us we could do whatever we wanted with you..." He tipped her head up with the tip of his pistol. "You didn't scream then," He leaned forward and kissed them base of her neck, Erol's fist clenched as the graud moved his lips up to Cynder's chin then mouth. "You didn't scream at all."

"What are-" The graud punched Erol in the face, sending him flying into one of the tables. Erol fell to the floor and glared at the graud, the paniced graud ran over and helped Erol onto his feet.

"You owe me a scream, Cynder." The graud said before kissing her on the mouth, she didn't scream as the graud pulled her closer. Erol looked away, he didn't need to see the graud making out with her. The paniced graud sighed in an annoyed tone, he pulled out a gun and fired. The graud who was kissing Cynder fell to the ground on top of her, Erol looked up to the graud as he unlocked his cuffs. He took off his helmet.

"Panic!?" Erol shouted as the black haired female walked over and yanked the graud off of Cynder, she helped up the blue haired girl. Erol grabbed Cynder's arm from letting her fall face first into the pavment, he glared at the black haired girl. "Torn found out about everything didn't he?" Panic giggled.

"Yup, when he heard that there was going to be a rush... he called in some favors." Panic smiled and tipped Cynder's head up, she was passed out from the weight of the man. "Didn't even scream and she lost her memory, as if she knew that he did something to her." Panic yawned. "Anyways, good luck here. Take care of the girl."

* * *

"See doesn't know who am I." Erol said pacing around the living room, his floated around the window.

_: Are you sure she lost her memory?_

"Postive, if she doesn't remember who Domiono is... then there's a problem." Erol flopped on the couch. "She glared at me an hour ago, after she woke up, and told me to get out of the bed."

_: That explains why you're phoning._

"Bite me. What am I suppose to do? She basically ran off with another KG, which by the way was the 1st to rape her!"

_:Yah I know. You have a couple options... 1 take her back to Hevan._

"Pass."

:_ I send a shot of Blue Eco, via Undine._

" 'kay."

_: And if that doesn't work, I'll talk with Praxis._

"Fine." Erol growled. "Talk to you tomorrow."

_: Bye._

Erol got up from the couch and walked into the bedroom, Cynder's sheets were all thrown to one side and she wasn't in the bed but at the window. He stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her wasit, she flinched for a second before turning her head to him.

"I meant something sooo much more to you, didn't I?" Erol bit his lip and nodded. "I knew it." He smiled and put his chin on her shoulder.

"You mean alot to me."

"Thank you... you mean alot to me too... I think." He smiled and kissed her neck, he took her hands into his. He looked out the window at the city below, and started to hum; Cynder smiled.

"Dancing things, painted wings. Things I almost remember, and a song someone sings once upon a December. Someone holds me safe an-"

"You really suck at singing." He nipped at her neck.

"It was a song my mom sang to me."

"I hope she was better at it," Cynder said giggling. "I can I meet her?" Erol tensed and kissed her neck again.

"She doesn't like getting vistors, but I bet she'd be happy to meet you..." He looked down to Cynder, she was smiling and staring out at city. "She'd be happy."

* * *

TBC...

(That was the scene by the way, if any of you missed it ;)


	27. Side Effects

**Paradise Eco**

sooo this is kind of a slow chapter, but it's going to worth it for the next two chapters. which I'll be updating on wed. because I have nothing better to do since all my exams are over, monday me and friends are going window-prom-shopping (what the hell is that?) then tuesday my bf's has a hockey game then i figure skate for Last Chance.

enjoy the 3rd last chapter of...

**The End Of The World As We Know It**

_Chapter 27: Side Effects_

Undine sat on the egde of her bed holding her blanket in her hands and over her chest, she glanced back at the empty bed before standing. She dropped the blanket and walked to the washroom, in the mirror she saw her body dying. She walked out of the washroom and back into the bedroom, she grabbed a light red dress and put it on. She grabbed her house coat and left the room, her bare feet paced down the hallway walking right past a window.

Outside the sun was setting slowly, her eyes went from the window to the floor. Her shadow was on the floor and going up the wall, she kept walking in her daze. When she opened the door into the palace's over look into the city, Praxis was sitting in his chair reading over something. Never and Sunshine stood near the windows talking queitly, Undine leaned on the wall before sliding down it.

She stared blankly at her husband, well he wasn't her husband. He just wanted ties into the Projects, something Bass Sheba hid away unless one of her projects wanted to read it. He used her, just like she used him. She wanted to in on everything that happened within the walls of palace, to know everything that happened with KG, war, projects, but she never got any of it.

"Praxis." Never said walking over, Praxis turned his head and looked at the blonde lady. "This waiting for Erol to snap is touture we have to make a move."

"I think we should take action," Sunshine said. "Enter Kras City and drag them home."

"We could," Praxis said leaning back in his car. "But from Bass Sheba's notes, I know that our lovely Cynder can't last any longer." He looked to Undine. "Just like with my love." The male and female both looked to Undine.

"You haven't given her any eco?" Sunshine gasped.

"That's right, but from what I heard Cynder's lost her memory. Undine on the other hand is just being depressing, angry and of course queit like a chruch mouse." Never laughed.

"You're awful." She walked over to Undine and tipped her head up. "How does it feel?" Undine spit into her face, Never backed up stunned for a second before whipping the spit off her face. Sunshine started laughing and walked up to Never, he leaned on her shoulder and looked down at Undine.

"Are you going to take that, Commander?" Never growled at Sunshine before grabbing Undine's hair.

"You will respect me." Never turned to Praxis. "Are you done with her?" Praxis nodded turning another page in the book.

"Do with her what you will, I have no use for her anymore." Never pulled her up and pushed her down the hallway.

"Come on march," Undine rolled her eyes and started to walk down the hallway, she didn't say anything as she walked. Her eyes were on the floor, she could hear the two behind her talking. She glanced out the window again, the sun was almost gone leaving behind a thin lines of red and gold. She turned her head from it and started to slow down, she fell behind the two and just followed them.

She kept her head at her chin as she walked, only glancing up when someone whispered her name or called out to her. Her bare feet started hurting when she entered the prison, she walked past a couple of cells before Never opened one and pushed her in. She stumbled for a second before she leaned on the wall back facing them, Sunshine sighed and banged on another cell door.

"Yo Dark Warrior!" He yelled. "What's up!" There was no sound from the cell before Sunshine started pounding his fist on the door. "What nothing to say? Maybe we should- oww what was that for?"

"For being an idiot. Now get the stupid site ready for her," Never turned back to Undine. "This will be her last night."

"You mean the place we used for the BEP?"

"Duh." Never said walking out of the room, Sunshine sighed and followed Never out. Undine started to pace around the cell, this place wasn't going to hold her. She walked up to the bars, her thin fingers wrapped around the bars and she stared out at the area. This place used to be so postive before Baron Praxis took over, he turned Bass Sheba's experiment building into a prison for crimanls and projects. Her fist clenched around the bars; he was the reason for this. He was the reason her friends diseappered, Bass Sheba left and took all the joy with her.

He was the reason the experiments went on, her fist clenched tighter almost breaking her knuckles and wrist.

"Here you are," Undine's eyes turned to the doorway, Ty and Dexter walked in. Behind them was CodeX who was standing with Holly, Undine glared at them.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing," Ty said leaning on the bars. "Just wanted to-" Undine's fingers went around his neck cutting off his air way, she lifted him off the ground.

"I want my power back." CodeX walked in and pointed his gun at her, Dexter backed up from the cell as Undine held the gasping Ty in the air. "I want my life back."

"Undine." Ty choked out. "Let.... me... do... do.... down..." Undine rolled her eyes and dropped him to the ground, she grabbed her head and started to rock back and forth.

"What's wrong with me? I've gone from sweet and innocent, into this?" She grabbed the bars and looked right at Ty. "Tell me." Ty rubbed his neck and glanced back at his group.

"I don't know Undine, but-"

"Hey!" Never shouted running in with a bunch of KGs, she pushed Ty away from the cell. "Get away from her," Never opened the cell and a KG grabbed her arm. "We're ending her. No more coming back in Blue Eco projects." Undine glared back at Never as she walked behind her and the graud. "Bass Sheba's old books says that you never learned Quintessence, just like Cynder. Which I'm really pissed about, because it can kill you not used with caution." Never pushed Undine into a white room, she didn't stumble but just walked in. She walked to the middle of the room, and stood for a second. There was nothing of color in the room she could focus on, she glanced to the clear window. Behind the glass, Never, Sunshine, Dexter, CodeX and Ty stood staring down at her. Never was playing with buttons.

_: Undine there's a box that will open, take the pills out and swallow them. Take the shot of eco too. That should make Quintessence work._

Undine walked over to the wall and took the three blue pills, she swallowed them dry and took the shot of eco but instead of letting it go in without any of her blood in it. She pulled the trigger back and sucked blood out, she pulled the needle out and flicked it before pressing it to her skin and poking herself again. She could feel the sudden surge of power, she dropped the needle back into the box and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked at a small piece, the blonde was already starting to go bluish. She glanced up at the group, Dexter was typing something and Ty was reading something off for him.

She knew this part, the part where Bass Sheba read off her powers to the group and named Quintessence. Undine traced her name in the air before making many circles, her eyes darted around the room. How many times must she go through this? Her eyes went to the group, Ty's face was blank; she smiled at him.

"You read too many books." She said before walking to the wall.

_: Undine stop!_

She rolled her eyes and pressed her hand on the cold white wall, she could hear Never shouting at her grauds to hurry. She looked up the wall, there were so many memories in here. Alaz Jess fighting with Tyme, Beta and Tyme being goofy, herself and Alaz Jess aguring, Beta and Bass Sheba crying about anything.

"Quintessence," Undine started as the doors were open.

"Undine stop!" Ty shouted.

"Noun, 1. the pure and concentrated essence of a substance. 2. the most perfect embodiment of something. 3. the fifth essence or element, ether, supposed to be the constituent matter of the heavenly bodies-"

"Stop her now!" Never screamed.

"The others being air, fire, earth, and water." Undine flinched the wall, it went from white to blue in less then a second before it brust into fire. It crumbled into dust and Undine walked through the crumbled wall, she glanced back at everyone. They all stood dumbfounded before she flinched her fingers again, the small pieces of wall started to remound themsleves into a wall again.

"What are you doing!" Never shouted slapping her KG's. "Go after her!" The three KGs ran out of the room and to the hallway, Undine was walking down.

"Stop!" One of the grauds shouted, Undine turned and rolled her eyes. She kept walking until she was at the window she remembered, she looked out and only saw the dark of the night. She pressed her hand on it before she dragged her nail around in a circle, she put one foot through into the chill air. She smiled before leaping out into the dark.

TBC...


	28. The Sharpest Lives

"Give me a shot to remember and you can take all the pain away from me. A kiss and I will surrender the sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead. A light to burn all the empires so bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be. In love with all of these vampires so you can leave like the sane abandoned me."

**My Chemical Romance**- _The Black Parade_: **_The Sharpest Lives_**

* * *

**The End Of The World As We Know It**

_Chapter 28: The Sharpest Lives_

Erol glanced to Cynder sitting on the couch; she stared blankly at the TV. He rubbed his temples, she sat there for the last 3 days. Even during the calls from Ty about Undine, not even a twitch from her. He knew what this meant, Ty didn't have to warn him about it... she had finally lost it. Eli sat infront of Cynder and took her face in his hands, he stared right into her glazed over eyes. She was gone. Lost in her head. Lost in Blue Eco.

"Cynder..." He said nevrously. "Answer me, please." Nothing. He laid his head on his lap and closed his eyes, she was gone just like his parents. Just like his mom. Staring off into nothing, but in reality she was dead. Couldn't hear a single thing at all. Couldn't see. Couldn't feel. He gripped her hand and held tight, warm fingers unlike his mom. He sqeeuzed her fingers tighter and closed his eyes, he could end it all right now. Kill her and himself; he glanced up to her. She didn't say anything.

He leaned up to her and kissed her lips, nothing. Nothing at all. He sighed and got onto the couch, he pulled her from the spot she was sitting in onto lap. He laid her head on his chest and started tangling her hair, she was warm on his chest.

_:Erol are you there?_

"Yah," Why was Ty phoning, he said he was never going to bring Cynder back. "What do you want?" There was silence before he sighed.

:_You're holding her right now, aren't you?_

"Yes."

_:I talked to Praxis, he doesn't want to lose another project thanks to you_.

"The code for the DPW is Holly's brithday."

_:Not that, he's talking about Cynder. He already lost the others and now Undine, he wants you to bring her back. He'll give her eco and they'll have a trail, make sure it bends for you so you can have an honorable discharge._

Erol squeezed Cynder's shoulders and sighed. "Fine, but I want to bring her in... can you meet us?"

_:Okay. Where?_

"Infront of the palace. I'll hand her off the medics, they can take it from there."

:_Okay. There's a shot of eco in her bra, actually in her gun... I put it in there before she left._

"You're kidding..."

:_Nope... see you tommorrow._

Erol didn't say anything for a little while, he didn't move either but when he saw flashing lights rush by the window he picked Cynder up and carried her back to the room. He sat her on the bed and reached down her shirt, he didn't feel no gun. He glanced around the room, where would she hide a gun? On the off chance they would fight and she would run back in here grab the gun, shot him; she would leave it under the matttress on his side. He reached under the mattress and felt the cold hard metal, he took the barrel out and found the three bullets then a Blue Eco needle. He sighed and took it out, he pulled the back of the needle out.

"This may taste gross but you'll thank me," He said tipping her head back, he dripped the blue liquid on her tounge. When there was no more left he waited for her eyes to re focus or atleast look at him, when she gave no sign he threw the needle at the wall. "Damn it!"

"What do you want me to do?" Erol turned his head, she was looking right at him. "Jump up and start dancing?"

"Cynder..." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders, she fell back on the bed and smiled.

"Was I missed?"

"Hell ya." He kissed her neck. "I love you so much, Cynder." She smiled and glanced to the wall oppsite of his head, he was already starting to lose control. Reaching down and rolling up her dress, feeling her legs, touching her breast, kissing her neck. Cynder closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you too, Erol." He didn't say anything, she re-opened her eyes and looked at the wall. Undine stood with her arms crossed over her chest, she wore the same thing she wore the first day they met. Her hair was back to black and was long, she rolled her eyes.

_'he's a pig...'_

_**'shut up...'**_

_'you're a good actress. for a while i thought you really went under.'_

_**'shut up...'**_

_'you're enjoying it though.'_

_**'to a certain lenght...yah.'**_

_'that means leave, right?'_

_**'if you don't mind...'**_

Undine sighed_. 'bye, it was nice knowing you.'_

_**'it was nice too... i know what's going to happen.'**_

_'really? i didn't think you saw anything... i know it won't be painful... but i'll finally be happy. erol will choose for you...'_

_**'yah... i know that too.'**_

_'bye...'_

"What are you looking at?" Erol said turning Cynder's head to him, she smiled a fake smile. She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him, he totally forgot everything he was going to ask her. She glanced back to the wall for a second, and sighed. It was all over. Going to be atleast. Only 2 more days.

* * *

Erol glanced down to Cynder, she didn't say anything or do anything. She was back to the empty shell again, empty. Nothing. He squeezed her shoulders and looked out the small peek hole, they were flying over Haven City right now. They convinced the driver to drive right into Haven rather then getting off at the docks, when the hellcat landed Erol squeezed her shoulders. This was it.

Ty walked in first and smiled at his old friend, he sat down beside Cynder and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Welcome back, I have to take her now." Erol leaned down and kissed her cheek, Ty picked her up. He held her tight and he smiled at Erol. "Don't worry, everything is going to be okay. Sept said he'll be at the trial, he'll testify for you." Erol smiled and leaned back on the metal.

"As long as the others aren't there... I'll be fine." Erol reached out and trailed his finger down her cheek. "See you later, love..."

Ty nodded and got off the hellcat, he glanced back to see Never smile at Cynder in his arms. She tipped her head up sliced her cheek.

"Good to see you back bitch," She leaned down to her ear. "Erol's mine now, bitch." Ty rolled his eyes and gasped when he felt Cynder's hand clench into a fist, he stared at it before Never told him to walk.

* * *

Erol watched as witness, after witness walked up and testified. He personally thought Holly, Saber and Dexter's were the most funniest. CodeX's one word answers almost drove the court crazy, and almost drove him into a laughing fit. He felt clam even thoguh he was on the trial for his life, the Judge said that he was going to rot in jail for kidnapping a young girl unless he could prove she went of her free will.

"Next witness please." Ty rose and glanced to Never, she glared at him before he smirked and looked down to Erol.

"I'm sorry, buddy. I call to the stand Cynder Seeven." Panic and Torn both walked out, they helped a dazed Cynder into the room. Erol stood when he saw her. She wore a white dress that was short, she had baggy selves and blue ribbions in her hair. Erol punched Ty in the shoulder, he snickered and leaned to Erol. "I couldn't help it, you're mom loved that dress."

"Yah but it's a wedding dress."

"Yah, I know but atleast I spiced it up a bit."

"I hate your life." Erol said dropping back into the chair, Cynder sat in the chair clamly staring into nothing.

"Your honor." Never said standing. "Mrs. Seeven mind is blank, she lost most of her eco how can she tell us that she freely went with Erol?"

"Ty, you better be going somewhere with this." Ty nodded and stepped up to Cynder.

"Cynder Seeven, how do you feel about Erol?" Erol whinced at the silence that followed, this was touture. A new kind that Ty designed just for him, just to kill him slowly. He put his head down as the silence went on, Ty laughed and walked around the open area. "How about Never, how do you feel about Never?" Silence again.

"Your honor," Never said standing, people, mostly KG, started laughing as Ty started doing a jig in front of her. The Judge rolled his eyes and leaned on his hand.

"Over ruled."

"Your honor!" Never shouted.

"Over ruled! We can get into a shouting battle Mrs. Never." Ty smirked and walked back to the table, he picked up a folder and smiled.

"From Bass Sheba's log. I believe when my Eco Projects reach Quintessence level, they can go into the bodies of others. Since none of my projects have reached this level yet, it's a greater mystery to me. One that I will slove." Ty looked up and dropped the folder to the table. "Undine went missing right after she used Quintessence power, so that means she could use this power." Ty walked towards Cynder. "Bass Sheba also states that the projects will not lose their memories but gain others." Ty took Cynder's hand and lead her down to the middle of the room. "If she was totally out of her mind, I couldn't do this." Ty grabbed her face and pressed his lips on hers, everyone in the room gasped dramatically before they all broke out into laughter.

Erol stared at Cynder's fingers twitching, him and Never both stood along with everyone in the front row. Her hand came up from her side and punched Ty right in the jaw, which caused him to stumble back and almost fall over the table. She glanced around at everyone before she sighed.

"Order! Order in my court!" The Judge shouted, he pointed to Cynder. "Krizmon Grauds take this girl into custody." Erol watched as Cynder was pulled away, she glanced back at him and smiled. She followed the KG out, Ty held his jaw and sore.

"Damn it, she planned all of this."

"No she didn't." Erol said standing. "Undine did."

"Erol's title as Commander of the Krizmon Graud is re-instated and anyone who speaks of this will be put to death. The topic of Eco Projects are done and over with, any remaining Eco Projects, that includes Cynder and Undine, are to be destoryed."

"What?" Erol shouted.

"You can't kill an innocent girl!" Ty shouted.

"I can and I will, I state this case closed."

* * *

Cynder sat on the table in the experiment room, she would glance nervously to the door ever couple of mintues waiting for them to come in. The white room, the newly finished white room, was making her see stars and spots in her vision.

"Stop worrying," Cynder glanced to her left, Undine sat in a short blue skirt and a black and white corset, she had matching fishnets and a crown on almost the same as herself. Her black hair was pulled into a bun on the side of her head; she flipped a coin on her fingers. "They're coming."

"How long?" Cynder asked, Undine shrugged.

"Maybe 12 hours atleast."

"Then my fate rest with Erol."

"Our fate." Undine commented. "He just better make the right choice, or I'll kill him."

"From the grave?"

"Duh." Cynder chuckled.

"You seem nervous." Undine rolled her eyes.

"I personally like living."

"Depends to what lenghts." Cynder hissed, she pulled her legs up to her face. She smiled down to her bare feet, her shoes were giving her blusters and sores on her toes. Undine sighed and laid on the floor.

"You're in love with him."

"Yup."

"It's going to be hard for him, you know."

"I know." Both girl's heads turned to the door, Undine dropped the coin and smiled.

"They're here."

"I know."

"See you later." There was silence after that, Cynder stared down at her own feet as it went on. She glanced to the wall. No Undine. When she heard the door open, she pulled out something in her pocket. There was already a little note on it for Erol, he would find it and it would give him some wisdom on what to do. She placed it next to the object and waited as an arm went around her wasit then the dull part of the knife was pressed to her neck.

"I've been waiting for you."

"I know you have," Sunshine tipped her head up. "You already know what's going on, right? Undine gave you the run down?"

"I knew from the first day." He smiled.

"Come on, let's get out of here then. You know where you're going... right?" Cynder smiled.

"Right to hell."

TBC...

* * *

**Paradise Eco**

when i wrote this i found out that a long time family friend was dying in the hospital, i think it gave me the passion to write this chapter. I was really upset and torn by it.


	29. The Night Belongs To Lovers

_"Because the night belongs to lovers. Because the night belongs to lust. Because the night belongs to lovers. Because the night belongs to us."_

**Cascada**: **What Hurts The Most**:: **_Because The Night_**

**The End Of The World As We Know It**

_Final Chapter: The Night Belongs To Lovers_

Erol watched Praxis march back and forth, 3 days after Cynder's escape no one has said anything about it or to him for a matter of fact. Jak had certianly grown up since he last saw him, his hair gotten much longer but he hadn't taken to the eco like he hoped. The black metal arm lowered behind him.

_"Dark eco injection cycle complete,"_ a metallic, female voice stated. Purple energy flew away from the teen's body _"Bio reading's nominal and unchanged."_ Jak's head slumped to the side as a bigger man growled towards the commander.

"Bah, nothing," he motioned to Jak, Erol sighed and rubbed his temples. All this time, 2 years of nothing! "I was informed that this one might be different!" The man nodded looking back down at him.

"He is surprisingly resistant to your... experiments Baron Praxis," Erol said walking around the table to face Praxis himself. "I fear the Dark Warrior has failed."

The Baron, in rage stormed back over and grabbed the teen's hair and pulling his head up. Which was now two different tones, green and yellow. "You should at least be dead with all the Dark Eco I've pumped into you!" he snarled, releasing his hold.

"What now?" Errol demanded, glancing at the blonde. Failed project. 3 projects down the drain in 3 days. "Metal head armies are pressing their attacks. Without a new weapon, my men cannot hold them off forever!"

"Maybe if you didn't fall in love with BEP, I would win this war." Praxis muttered to himself with his back to his commander. "I will not be remembered as the man who lost this city to those vile creatures!" he turned on the commander, advancing so that Erol was forced to back up, "Move forward with the final plan!" he motioned to Jak, "And finish off this... thing tonight!"

"As you wish," Erol growled stepping aside only to let the Baron pass, Erol truned walking back to the teen. "I'll be back later." He growled before following the Baron out and slamming the doors shut. He walked down the hall and glanced to Saber, who was reading over a document. He stepped up to her, she closed the folder.

"Hello Erol," She said with a smile. "What's up?"

"I have to destory Jak tonight, I need CodeX, Ty, Dexter and JayTee's help." He started to walk away.

"They quit." Erol stopped.

"What?" Saber nodded.

"They quit. A long time ago. As soon as they returned from Haven City from the last mission we had together, you know the future projects." Saber flipped through the sheets. "And all the projects were let go with a barrel of Blue Eco and Dark Eco for engry."

"I don't care about the other projects!" Erol shouted stomping up to her, Saber frowned as he snatched the folder from her. "And you shouldn't be walking freely around with this." He said walking away.

He went outside and noticed a bunch of KG's racing around the prison, he shook his head and grabbed the closet zoomer. He had no time for the Underground, damn Torn. He grabbed the closet zoomer and took it to the Stadium, he jumped off his zoomer and went to see Keira. A new mechcanic on the market, luckily she worked for him and Krew. He walked into the office and glanced around the place, old zoomers were everywhere. He saw his on the table she was working under.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm checking the brake line, last I saw you race you almost raced into a wall." She pushed her body up from underneth it, she whipped the oil on her aporn. Her bluish green hair was pulled back into a ponytail, she sighed and rubbed her hands together. "But if you actually used your brakes-"

"It's a race about speed, not about who can chicken out and use their brakes." Keira rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"See you during the big race then, where I beat any one who dares to enter." She rolled her eyes and went behind her curtain.

"Whatever."

* * *

Erol leaned on his wall as Jewel, the local whore, picked up her cash from the table and walked to the bathroom. He'd taken interst in all the girls in the Slums, the latest victum? Jewel a girl Holly used to go to school with, and had 3 kids by the age of 21. Jewel walked out of the bathroom and played with her black hair, she wore a maid's outfit as she walked past him.

"Thanks Erol, this will feed my kids." Erol smirked and put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him again.

"You want more?" Erol saw Jewel's eyes flash with saddness for a second before she smirked.

"Sure." He leaned down and kissed her on the mouth, he took her hand and put money in it.

"See ya, Jewel." She stared down at the extra and smiled.

"Thank you so much." She said before leaving the apartment, he was about to close the door when a foot stopped it. He re-opened it and laughed, CodeX, Ty, Holly and JayTee all glared at him. Holly stomped up to him and poked his chest.

"If you don't remember Jewel, or Koora, is my age!" Erol shrugged and sat on the couch.

"Doesn't matter to me, she's a hore on the street. She wasn't business I give it to her."

"Eww." Holly said cringing, CodeX sighed.

"Dude you've really gone down hill."

"No I've gotten back to my roots." Erol said sretching.

"You mean digging into the bottom of the barrel of Haven?" JayTee hissed, Erol smirked.

"Are you jealous?"

"Prev." Ty said sitting on the couch beside Erol. "I think it's time we looked for Cynder or better yet, Undine."

"Not my problem unmore, like you said. She's at the bottom of the barrel right now too." Holly clenched her fist.

"You're a horriable brother," She hissed grabbed CodeX's arm. "I'm leaving and I'm not coming back," She glanced back at him. "You're just like dad now."

"Screw you." Erol said yawning, Ty sighed and handed him a number.

"Saber was wrong, I'm not leaving. I'm staying until we find Cyn, then I'm leaving. This is my new number, I'll call you when I find anything that worth phoning you. Also if you find either BEP phone me, we'll do this together instead of working alone." Erol rolled his eyes.

"If Cyn wanted to see me, she would come find me she can teleport let her come to me."

"Yah we'll just chop off your head and put you on a plater and wait for her to come and kill off the rest."

"I said screw off!" Erol shouted to his sister.

* * *

Erol woke from his dream, he spent too many nights doing this. Falling asleep and waking up in a cold sweat, he glanced to the window and noted the rain. He got out of his bed and went to the washroom, he didn't bother turning on the light. He drank a cold cup of water, he walked back to his room and laid back in his bed.

"Erol..." He heard a voice from the window, he turned on his light and pointed a gun at the person on the floor. He slowly lowered his gun as the person smiled at him, she leaned her back on the wall. "Call Ty, damn it. He told you to." Erol grabbed Undine by the shoulders and laid her on the bed, her short blue skirt was ripped and torn. Along with the corset she was wearing, her hair was matted with blood and dirt. Her stockings were ripped and torn, and he could see various lines from knives.

Erol grabbed his from his pants and put in Ty's number.

_:Hell...o?_

"Ty, I have Undine here."

_:What? I'll be right over!_

"Bring clothes, she's barely wearing anything... I think she's been raped."

_:Then I'll bring Saber too, she'll help check over her body_.

Erol left the room and paced in the living room, he didn't want to be in the same room as her. When Ty and Saber entered, Ty was carrying a black dress with blue ribbions on it. He passed the dress to Saber, who went into the room and closed the door. Ty glanced to Erol and smiled.

"This is a sign."

"Shut up," Erol said rubbing his temples. "I'm not dealing with this."

"You're going have to."

"Well I'm not."

"Then I'll talk and you listen." Ty paced to the window, it was pouring out by now. "In Bass Sheba's folder, it talks about a place the Projects would meet and talk. I believe Cynder is there."

"I don't care."

"Deal with it, either you help us or you don't."

"You don't even know where it is." Erol growled.

"But I do," The males turned to Undine, she wore the black dress that was offered and nothing on her face. Saber bit her lip and looked down at the ground.

"She was raped, but I've heard no deaths from the Slums."

"Because I burned everything that they were, right after they did it." Undine said marching up to Erol. "So far has the might fallen," She threw a sliver thing at him. "If you don't want to save Cynder, then I will and you'll never see me again. Take it, she wanted you to have it." Undine stomped out of the apartment, Saber glanced to Erol then to Ty; who was looking at Erol. The sliver thing was Cynder's watch, on the outside craved in was the saying: No matter how the wind blows, the mountain will never bow.

He opened it, the time had stopped at 17:05. He looked on the inside of the watch, there was another saying: Nobody gonna love me better I must stick with you forever. He slammed the watch close. Erol looked at the paper that came with it, he unfolded it and started to read.

_dear erol,_

_some say love is not for sinners i believe that isn't true 'cause when i was finished sinning love came down and showed me you..._

_love cyn..._

Erol pocketed the note and ran down the hallway after Undine, she was already in the street limping away. He grabbed her arm, she turned and looked at him. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, he put his arms around her and sighed.

"Thank you." Undine whispered in his ear.

* * *

"What do you need." Erol said as Undine walked down the hallway, she pulled her black hair into a bun as she walked. Saber and Ty struggled to keep up with the two; Undine pushed open a door and walked to a closet.

"I need this," She said pulling out the same dress she was wearing before, Erol sighed and rubbed his temples.

"You have to joking." She took off her dress and put that one on, she touched each side and played with the rim of the dress.

"I made it after my wedding, I knew that this would come. It would come and I would win." She clicked her heels and a blade came out of her back heel, she glanced back and smirked. "Good it still works." She went into the closet and threw Erol a cloak. "Put it on, we're going into the Sewers."

"Great." Undine walked past him and shoved two other cloaks into Ty and Saber.

"Deal with it." She walked to another room. "We also need guns," She said looking back at them, she held out a peacemaker. "Can you handle this?" Erol rolled his eyes and took the fire arm.

"Just show us the way." She smirked and walked past him.

"Gladly."

* * *

Undine grabbed Erol's hand as he helped her down to boat, she'd shown them a serect passage way. There was only two boats left, Erol got into one and helped Undine into another. Saber refused to get into a boat so Ty got into the other, they pushed off the dock and started pushing the sticks down to the bottom of the flithy river. It was quiet besides the sounds of pipes leaking and rats running around, Undine watched as certain things floated on by, dead rats and many other things. She had taken Saber's cloak and put it on herself; Erol pulled out Cynder's watch and looked at.

"We'll find her." Undine said without truning around. "I know we will, I'm getting even more powerful... we're getting closer." Erol nodded and started pushing the boat faster, Ty went infront of them as the passage way got narrow.

"How much longer?"

"I don't know..." She said in an uneven tone, she let the hood on the cloak fall back. "In sleep it sang to me..." She said standing, Erol stopped rowing for a second and noticed that the boat was moving itself. "In dreams it came, that voice which calls to me and speaks my name. Do I dare dream again?"

"Undine?" Erol said stepping up to her, the cloak dropped as she got out of the boat and started to walk on the water. Erol reached out and grabbed her shoulder, he pulled her back into the boat. She blinked a couple times before frowning.

"We're here."

"She's right." Ty said getting out of the boat and walking up a couple steps, on the upper level was a room decorated with eco colored sheets. Streams came from the roof and were all over the ground, Erol stepped over each one and walked up to the couch. Her stared blankly at Cynder.

"Cynder," Undine said falling to her side, she linked their hands together. "Bass Sheba always said, when Bilocation happened I would have another copy of myself." Undine laid her head down on Cynder's chest. "I knew it would happen, she also said when I die the future Project would be able to call me back from the dead as her own Bilocation partner." A tear slid down Undine's face. "I'm here now, and I wish to be taken away again. No more BEPs..." She glanced up to Erol. "Please."

Erol glanced to Ty, he sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I can make sure of that." Undine smiled.

"I'm sorry," She whimpered. "I shouldn't have promised Sunshine power if I knew you would give me and Cyn freedom." Both males turned and looked at Sunshine in the cornor, he spun the knife on his finger and sighed.

"Undine, Undine. I still get my power," He said walking forward, Erol and Ty pulled out their guns and pointed them at him. He sighed and snapped his fingers, a bunch of grauds came out pointed their own guns at him. Never stepped out with a knife at Saber's neck, her tear stained face was covered in cuts. "No matter what."

"What kind of power could they give you now?" Ty said motioning back to the broken BEPs. "Undine is torn and Cynder is asleep, they're both powerless." Never rolled her eyes and smiled, she pushed Saber away and walked up to them.

"This is only about justice," She said poking Erol's nose. "The Judge ordered both BEPs to be destoryed, then we'll go through it. So move your asses!" Erol pushed her back with his gun.

"Hell no."

"Then live with your choices." Never said walking away. "Shot 'em down."

"I can't run anymore." Undine choked out, Ty turned to face the two. Erol only glanced back and kept his eyes on the grauds, who were now staring at what was going on behind them.

"I fall before you." Erol turned at the sound of Cynder's voice, her eyes were open and she was staring at Undine.

"Here I am." Undine responded back.

"I have nothing left." Cynder choked out.

"Though I've tried to forget." Undine cried.

"You're all that I am." Cynder cried, she sat up as Undine laid her head on Cynder's lap.

"Take me home."

"I'm through fighting it."

"Broken."

"Lifeless."

"I give up."

"You're my only strength."

"Without you."

"I can't go on."

"Anymore."

"Ever again..." Cynder said glancing over to Erol, Undine smiled and clenched her hands into fist.

"Thank you..." There was a bright flash of light before Undine was gone, Cynder looked to Erol before she fell forward. Erol grabbed her before she fell, Ty glanced back to the grauds who were all on the ground. Among them was Never and Sunshine, Erol lifted up Cynder and looked to Ty.

"Come on, let's get her out of her." Erol ran after Ty and got into the boat, Ty pushed off the dock and pushed as hard as he could. Erol clenched Cynder's left hand, her eyes opened slightly and gripped his hand tightly.

"Ty, she's awake." Ty dropped the stick in the boat and inched over to them, he sat clamly in front of Erol.

"Erol," Undine's voice came from Cynder's body. "You have a choice to make." Her hand came up and opened, a little bottle with mixed colors in it rolled out of her hand. "Stop the Projects altogether or... end the world as we know it." He took the bottle. "It's your choice."

Erol looked to Ty, who was staring at Cynder's body. "What do I do?" Ty shrugged.

"You can figure out yourself..."

"But I need help with this one," Erol said staring down at Cynder.

"Lets just say, if you give her the pouder a new group of projects will be born... if you don't you save the world but you lose Cynder."

"What?"

"It'll be like you never were in her life, she'll go back to her old life of fashion and higher class." Erol looked back down to Cynder, he would save the world if he tossed the pouder into the river but he would lose her forever. He pulled her body close to him and took in her scent, Ty sighed and went back to the front he started rowing again.

"Cynder... please wake up."

"I've been awake for the whole thing," Cynder said placing her hand on his chest. "You idiot." She laid her head on his shoulder. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking to throw it away."

"And I'll forget about you forever, don't do it."

"The world will end."

"I know... but we can take on anything."

"No we can't."

"Yes we can, Undine told me what happened. She took this stuff just in time and gave it to Beta, AJ, and Tyme just in time and caused all this. They killed their host. We can take them on again, and Beta is on our side already and so is Undine." Her hand reached up to take the pouder. "Give it to me."

"No." He dropped the pouder into the water, he watched as the bottle filled with the water and sunk.

"I hate you." Cynder hissed.

"Ty, I threw away the pouder, now what?" Ty helped Erol get Cynder onto the dock, he held down her legs and arms.

"Now her body changes from Blue Eco to normal, careful she's going to have seizures no matter what happens don't let her go." As soon as he said that, her body started to shake and twitch. Arm pinned down her arms and head, her back arched off the dock and she screamed. Erol glanced to Ty, who wasn't looking at Cynder but at the waters. Her screams got louder, echoing through the sewers. Her legs jerked along with her arms, Erol watched as her eyes rolled back into her head as she screamed again. He started to panic as the movements started slowly down but her screams were getting louder, what did he do?

She was in pain; his arms went around her shoulders and he hugged her tight. She tried to push him away as she screamed even louder, Ty backed away letting go of her twitching legs. Damn Bass Sheba, only if she saw what her experiments had brought.

"**LET GO OF ME**!" Cynder hallowed beating on Erol's chest. "You don't love me! Let go of me!" Erol held her tighter and whinced as she dragged her nails along his face. "Don't let go of her!" This wasn't her voice, but Beta's echoing voice. Her eyes were green and so was her hair, Erol could feel the clam feeling that she gave off coming from her body. The feeling turned into a overpowering feeling, her hair went yellow and eyes the same color. Alaz Jess bit down on Erol's shoulder, Erol whinced and held Cynder closer. "You're not going to win... I will be freed again... and I'l destory you!" Erol clenched his fist on her back as the feeling went into an angered feeling, Tyme grabbed Erol face and pressed her forehead on hers. "Please don't do this to me... I never was a normal teen... please."

"I'm sorry." Erol whispered back, as Cynder's lips pressed on his. He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled out a blue stran, he sighed into her mouth. It was over.

"Thank you," It was Undine's voice. "Thank you, oh so much."

"You're welcome." Erol responded, Cynder slumped into his shoulders. He ran his fingers through her hair again and looked over to Ty, who was covering his ears trying not to listen. "Ty, it's over."

"Not yet." Ty said glancing over. "She's still there."

"Cynder." Erol said pulling her up, her glaze was empty again as he kissed her mouth. "I love you so much." Ty stood and pulled out his , he whispered something into before turning to Erol. Cynder was out again, never to remember anything again. Ty put his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Come on, it's all over."

* * *

Erol walked clamly towards the arena, this was the last race. He always won the races, there was no point of checking his brakes or doing a check. Jak was going down today along with his furry little pet, Erol leaned on the wall and flipped open his . Ty would record it to send to his family in Kras, Holly and CodeX, Domiono and her husband, Dexter and Saber.

"My hat!" He heard someone shout, he turned his head to see a white hat float down to him. He picked up the hat as a girl ran up, she had short blonde hair with a streak of light blue. The girl smiled at him, with all the scars he remembered on her face. "Thank you, I thought I almost lost my hat." She reached out and took the hat. "Thank you, again."

"Wait." Erol said grabbing her wrist, he pushed her to the wall. "Please tell me you remember me." She started trembling.

"I don't know you... I'm sorry." Erol sighed and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Can I have a kiss?" The girl gasped at his question, he glanced up to her face and she nodded. He pressed his lips on hers, it lasted a couple seconds before she pulled away from.

"Good bye... um..."

"Commander Erol."

"Good bye Commander Erol, thanks for saving my hat." She started to skip away humming the song that sang to her, he leaned on the wall and smirked.

"Good bye, Cynder."

**_The End_**

**_There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby Baby_**

If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back  
  


* * *

**Paradise Eco**

_*CRIES INTO PARTNER IN CRIMES SHOULDER*_ i can't believe it's over!!! sooo much funn i had writing this, so many intersting convs I had. like people, i'm actually crying right now!! this is how I ate when i end a fanfic that doesn't have another book that follows it!!! omg, i like to thank all my lovely reveiwers!!! thank you everyone, hugs and kisses all around. thank you to all my muses (music)

xoxo


End file.
